Harry Potter, knight of the moon
by jo beast master elf
Summary: Harry Potter was dejected by his friends leaving him on the horcrux hunt. Nightmare moon came to him and offered him the power to defeat Voldemort. He agreed to it.
1. Chapter 1

This was it. It was all down to this moment.

Harry Potter took a deep breath, to ease his frayed nerves. The sight of friends and family crying over the dead had shaken him to his core. Upon some self-reflection, it was all his fault that they had died. They fought their hardest to keep Voldemort and his Death Eaters away from him, and had paid the ultimate price for it.

He couldn't stand it; he hated having people dying for his sake.

Gripping the talisman in his pocket, he took another deep breath, slipped his Invisibility Cloak on, and walked out of the castle.

As he made his way to the Forbidden Forest, he felt the talisman grow cold against his skin. It started to give off an ethereal blue glow in as he brought it close to his eyes, and he could feel the pure malice emanating from it.

This talisman had been his saving grace for the past six months as he fought tooth and nail in the wilds of Great Britain just to survive. He didn't find it…it found him.

-FLASHBACK-

It was raining again, the third time that week. Harry, Ron and Hermione had managed to escape another group of snatchers, but just barely. They were already journeying for four months, but had nothing to show for their efforts. Morale was at an all-time low, and it was showing.

Ron glared at the Boy-Who-Lived, now turned Most Undesirable by a corrupted, biased Ministry of Magic, the one who was supposedly leading them on this wild goose chase. Harry glared right back, his emerald green eyes matching the red heads sapphire blue. Hermione was on the side, tears on her face and in her auburn eyes.

"Stop it, both of you! Fighting amongst ourselves will get us nowhere!" she sobbed, trying to get their attention. Unfortunately, the two boys were too wrapped up in their own world of hate and contempt for each other to even notice her.

"You know what, damn this quest!" Ron hissed, turning his back on Harry and grabbing his cloak. "This was nothing but a giant waste of time, and we all should have known this! There's nothing for us to find, and there probably never was! So I quit!"

"Fine, leave then!" Harry snapped back, his emerald eyes blazing. "Go back to your darling Mum, pretend to have Dragonspurks or whatever the hell its called, and go back to your easy life!"

"Leave my mum outta this!" Ron yelled. "Its because of you my whole family's in danger!"

"At least you have a family!" Harry yelled back. "My family is dead!"

Ron said scowled, having nothing to say back. Pulling out the Deluminator, the strange device that Dumbledore had left to him, he threw it at the last Potter, who caught it before it his him in the face. Turning to Hermione, he asked, "So what are you going to do?"

"Huh?" Hermione said, looking distraught and confused. "What do you mean?"

"Are you gonna stay here with him or are you coming with me?" Ron asked.

"I..." Hermione trembled, her gaze dropping as she fidgeted with her hands. Harry said nothing, but softened his gaze as stared at her. His eyes met hers, and his gaze was asking her not to leave him, practically begging her. His eyes widened with relief when she took a deep breath and answered -

"I'm sorry, Harry."

Everything that Harry knew had just shattered like fragile glass. He stared at her in shock and disbelief, as a fresh wave of tears flowing down her face while she robotically made her way to where Ron stood, but still at arm's length away. She kept her eyes away from his, perhaps to mask her shame.

"Hermione," Harry's voice was thick with pain and desperation. "Why?"

Ron walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, only to have them slapped away. She shied away from both of them, slowly inching to the opening of the tent.

"Well..." she started, her voice strained as if to keep her tears back. "It's just that we've been at this for over a quarter of a year and we don't even have a clue as to where a Horcrux may even be. Maybe it would be better if we just stopped to do more research and find some answers before continuing."

Her piece said, she looked at Harry, hoping that he would see reason. Instead, what she got was something else.

"I understand now," Harry said, his voice dead and devoid of emotion. His eyes lost whatever spark they had and became ice cold, which sent chills down the both Hermione's and Ron's spines.

"What do you understand?" Hermione asked weakly.

Taking a seat on the table and keeping his back to them, he rested his chin against his right hand knuckle and said, "That I should have never have brought you two in the first place."

"What?" Hermione asked, her voice in shock.

"I guess I would've been happier if I didn't bring you along," Harry continued, his voice unnaturally calm, in light of the situation. "I suppose I could've gone on believing that you two would stand by me, regardless of any hardship…Heh, I suppose I should've just stayed in that happy illusion…"

"Harry!" Hermione cried, running to him, only to bounce off a Shield Charm. Just as Ron was about to cast a curse, he was hit with a Trip Jinx, sending his wand flying and making him fall flat on his face. The two looked up to see that Harry hadn't even turned to face them, but rather had his wand pointed at them from underneath his right arm.

"Get out, both of you." He said, his voice now cold. "Ron, you go on back to the Burrow where dear old mum can keep you warm and well fed while the Death Eaters go out to the world and kill innocent people. Hermione, you can go scurry off to Australia or whatever and rejoin your dear family." As he finished, Ron pushed himself off the ground and tried to rush at him with his fists, this time only to be banished out the tent flaps. Hermione just stood there, crying once more.

"Harry," she started to say, crying once more. "Please."

Harry said nothing, but then her world suddenly went black.

His task done, he banished her out of the tent, not really caring where she may could have landed. If she was lucky, she may have landed near a settlement; if not, possibly in the hands of the Snatchers. It didn't matter to him.

Looking up, he found Ron's dropped wand and twirled it between his fingers. It would probably be useful to have a second wand, and upon some reflection, he pocketed it.

As the rain stopped, Harry wrapped everything up and stuffed it unceremoniously into Hermione's purse that she had left behind. Walking out into the brisk night, he took a deep breath and went off, not knowing nor caring where the road took him.

Reaching the top of the nearby cliff that stood in his way, he stared into the moon as he caught his breath. A cool breeze comforted him, giving him some small comfort as he greedily breathed in the fresh air. In that one moment, he realized it.

He was alone.

It was at this one moment that Harry felt the burning sting of hot tears pour down his eyes, although he questioned their very existence. Why was he crying? This is what he wanted, right? To be all alone, on some ill-begotten vague quest that would eventually lead to his own death?

No. It wasn't.

His sorrow turned to rage as let out a guttural roar from deep within his chest. In it, he let lose all of his pain, his anger, and all of his sorrow.

His anger was heard.

Catching his breath from his yell, he found himself on his knees, gasping for the air he so loudly expelled. However, in the middle of his cries, the moon seemed to glow brighter than usual, the ethereal light shining brightly on the wizard.

"_I sense great darkness in your heart,_" a sinister female voice whispered, the small voice echoing all around him. _"Tell me, wizard-child, what is that you wish? I will grant any wish you desire…for a price."_

Harry tensed at the sight of dark midnight blue smoke suddenly swirling around him. After several seconds of tense silence, he said, "I wish for the power to destroy my enemy."

"_A fine wish indeed,"_ the voice said in the same tone, although it dipped into a deep seductive one. _"I will grant you this wish, and in return, we must make a pact."_

"What pact?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing.

"_Its simple really,"_ the voice answered in an amused tone. _"Once you defeat this enemy, you become mine for all eternity. Simple, is it not?"_

Normally, Harry would have immediately turned tail and ran away from such an offer. However, given his circumstances, and what had recently happened, he closed his eyes and proclaimed, "I accept the terms of the pact! So mote it be!"

"_Well said young wizard-child!"_ the voice replied. _"Then, by the terms of our contract, accept this gift. Use it to smite your enemy!"_

A bright white light pieced the shadowy smoke that surrounded him, forming a necklace around his neck. The necklace was made of a dark blue celestial metal with a silver white crescent moon pendant hanging off its center.

"_It is done wizard-child,"_ the voice said smugly. _"Now, go! Destroy your enemy in the name of Nightmare Moon!"_

-END FLASHBACK-

"Well, well, well," Voldemort crowed, his eyes glinting with sick delight as the last Potter came into view. "Have you come to realize that you cannot win? That all the deaths of all those children are on your head? Have you come to die, Harry Potter?"

"No Tom," Harry said, his eyes covered with his front bangs. Lifting his head up, he ignored the surrounding Death Eaters and continued, "I've come to put an end to this."

"You dare call my Lord that filthy name!?" screamed one Bellatrix Lestrange, drawing her wand. Almost immediately, she was placated by her Dark Lord, who glared at her.

"So you have?" Voldemort hissed, his eyes narrowing. A tense silence permeated the area, before he let a cruel smirk form on his snake-like face, whipped out his wand, and said, "Then by all means, let us end this! Avada Kedavra!"

Just as the green burst of light left his wand, Harry was surrounded with a dark blue smoke. The spell died in the smoke, and dispersed itself, showing the last Potter wearing some sort of chain with a moon talisman around his neck.

His eyes were closed as he held the talisman tenderly, almost as if it were a small child. He brought the moon to his lips slowly, and then threw it up in the air above him, chanting, _"Ut per pactum tuum benedicite mihi egredietur virtus Veni, Dea Noctis aeternae, et percute me inimicus!"_ (1) The pendant began releasing more of the same dark midnight blue smoke that dispelled the Killing Curse, and slowly dispersed more and more until it covered the whole area where. The clouds covering the forest created more an even greater darkness, so much that not even an Lumos spell could illuminate more than 5 feet in front of them.

Thunder crashed all around them, striking some unnamed Death Eaters, frying them on the spot. The winds howled, creating a colder chill that Voldemort himself could not muster on even his worst of moods. Fortunately, the wind did disperse some of the smoke, allowing them to see just what was going on.

The last Potter was holding on to some kind of mask, although what it was Voldemort couldn't truly tell. It was seemingly made of the same dark blue mist that had surrounded him and his forces, but emanated some kind of dark and evil power that even shook the Dark Lord to his very being.

With some small hesitation, Harry slipped the mask on, before falling on his knees as pain suddenly overtook him.

Voldemort and his followers stood, transfixed at the sight before them. The last Potter was screaming in pain as the mask latched onto his skin spread its dark influence all over his body. Midnight blue wings burst from his back, closely followed by the dark diamond bracers that went over the wings. The same dark diamond armor formed over his body, forming some sort of hoof shaped guards at over his hands and feet. His normal jet black hair grew at an exponential rate, adopting the same shade of the fog but at a darker color, being kept back with a black metal visor that also covered his eyes. Finally, the mask, which Voldemort could now see was a bit equine in appearance, started to twist and contort, and let out a primal roar as it completely took the last Potter's face.

When the transformation was done, pure white eyes pierced through the black metal visor.

"What magic is this?" Voldemort hissed, feeling fear for the first time in many years.

"_I am the Avatar of the Eternal Night Queen,"_ the creature that had been Harry Potter said, its voice sounding like a distortion between male and female. _"This is the magic that will be your doom!" _

Before anyone had a chance to react, the self-proclaimed avatar spread its wings, lightning crackling between the metal pieces as they lightly touched each other, and dashed forward. The Death Eaters, in a panic, tried to cast Killing Curses, but to no avail. The creature just raised one of its arms, forming a knight shield bearing a full moon. The spells did nothing but bounce of its majestic exterior, ricocheting them back to their casters, killing them instantly. One of the spells bounced onto Nagini, killing her instantly

Voldemort snarled, raising his own wand and sent a dark black curse at the creature. The spell did nothing except dispel against its shield, but he tried again and again, to no avail.

"No," Voldemort whispered, fear and panic slowly taking over his mind. "No! I will not let this happen! I am the Dark Lord Voldemort, the mightiest wizard whoever lived! I will not fall to a base creature such as you!"

If he was heard, the avatar did not let it show. Instead, it dispelled the shield and rushed the Dark Lord, grabbing him by his neck. As Voldemort struggled in its grip, he couldn't help but notice a horn growing from the avatar's forehead, as it started to glow with a dark blue magic aura.

"Even if you kill me," Voldemort gasped, trying to hold himself up to prevent from choking. "I cannot die! I am immortal! You can never defeat me!"

The avatar threw the Dark Lord into the ground, hard, before stamping on his back. As Voldemort gasped for air as blood leaked out his mouth, he was lifted again, this time telepathically, and slammed against a tree.

"_I know of your little Horcruxes, Tom Riddle. I've already destroyed them,"_ the avatar said, its voice lased with amused malice. As Voldemort's eyes widened in shock, he was engulfed in black flames that ate away at his body. While he screamed in pain, the avatar continued, _"The Diary, the Cup, the Ring, the Diadem, the Locket, the Snake, and me. I've destroyed all of your little soul shards, sending them to the black abyss where they belong. You won't be cheating death this time, Tom Riddle!"_

"No!" Voldemort screamed, as the flames began eating away at his soul. "This is impossible! This can't be!" With those last words, the remnant of Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, burned away into ashes.

The clouds dispersed, showing the full moon in all of its glory. Its job done, the avatar's armor began to shine in the light, looking as if it were about to disperse.

Instead, the avatar reared its head and looked up, saying, _"My task here is done, my Queen. I am yours as you see fit." _

The moon's brilliance shone brighter, almost comfortingly, before completely engulfing the avatar and spiriting it away. Any trace of it was gone, as if it had never existed.

Unseen by anyone, the hollows glowed an unearthly light as they disappeared without a sound as they followed their master. He had brought them all under his power and was a peverell, the original bearers of the hollows. This allowed him to bring them with him when he left as they refused to obey another master as long as the first one lived.

Hagrid, who had been on the sidelines the entire time, just sat there in mute awe. He was going to need a few drinks in the pub; that was for sure.

-()-()-

"You see Nightmare Moon," Twilight Sparkle explained, a grin gracing her features as she, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash faced down the Dark Sovereign of the Night were slowly building up the magic of the Elements of Harmony. "When those elements are ignited by the…spark that resides in us all, it creates the sixth element, the Element of Magic!"

Upon their proclamation, a beam of rainbow energy burst from the six of them, and flew down at Nightmare Moon, who was crying out in shock. "NO!" she cried, her wings flapping. "THIS CAN'T BE!"

As she was about flare her own magic, another presence leapt before her, a black shield forming in front of the dark mare. The resulting collision of harmonious and arcane magic created a giant explosion of energy, blowing the top off of the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters.

When the six bearers woke up from the burst of magic, they found themselves in front of a black stallion, his fur coat matching Nightmare Moon. He was wearing a black diamond helmet similar to that of the Canterlot Royal Guards, but bore a black visor that covered his eyes. His armor was a more masculine version of the Dark Queen, but he bore a knight shield that bore her emblem. Upon his flank, a Triangle containing a circle and line were his cutie mark.

His horn shimmered slightly, turning the knight shield into great sword. He flared his wings, and spoke in a voice darker than anything that they had faced before, saying, _"None shall harm my Queen while I draw breath! Now, have at thee, Bearers of Harmony!"_

Twilight, with the Crown of Magic resting against her crown, gulped.

They were royally bucked.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Sparkle stared at the dark alicorn that had appeared from nowhere to defend Nightmare moon. She suddenly had a sinking feeling in her gut as she took a step back. Rainbow Dash suddenly flew forward as she darted at the alicorn.

"I don't know who you are, but you can't stop –" Rainbow's voice halted as she ran into a dark shield that had appeared from thin air. Nightmare moon laughed at the stunned look on their faces.

"Foolish little ponies, you can't do a thing to stop me now that my knight is here to help defend me." She smirked as they all took a step back and Rainbow dash joined them. " Bit feel free to waste your efforts trying. I'm sure it will be amusing."

"_My Queen, What would you have done with them._" Harry's voice still sounded strange to the other ponies. It had a slight echoing to it that left one with the thought that they were talking to someone while hearing the words from far away.

"I don't know knight, be creative." Nightmare moon's smile chilled them. It felt as if someone had walked over their grave.

"_Very well my queen." _With that Harry trotted forward bringing his sword to bear. The flames on_ the_ sword glowed with a sinister light. "_You should have never have tried to fight my queen, little ponies. Now you must face me." _With that said, Harry leaped forward, bringing his sword down as the ponies scattered.

"Take this." Applejack had only moved slightly to the side and so was perfectly position to buck to him the head. The kick connected with a ringing noise as the helmet adorning Harry's head crumpled. Harry head snapped to the side. Then slowly his head turned to look at her.

"_My turn._" Harry's body turned as he twisted on his two front legs and bucked Applejack, sending her flying backwards. He turned to his sword as it floated in front of him. "_Who's next?_" Suddenly something pink appeared in front of Harry and he jerked backwards to get away.

"Hi there. What's your name? Did you know you look like Nightmare moon? Is she your mother? Is that why you two look so much alike. I bet she was a very grumpy mom wasn't she?" The pink blur turned out to be the pink party pony, otherwise known to be Pinkie Pie, who continued to babble on about the most inane things. Harry glared at her, but she just continued talking.

"_SILENCE._" Silence fell as the room shook slightly from the noise. "_Normally I would not answer your questions pink pony, but I'm feeling generous. I am….." _Harry stopped as he considered the thought. Did he really want the enemies of his queen to know him by his human name? No he did not. "_I am Nightmare Spectre. Nightmare moon is not my mother, but my patron. Yes I look very much like her, because her power runs through my veins._"

Nightmare moon stared at her knight. To tell the truth, she had forgotten about him in the joy of being free from the cursed moon prison. He was clearly loyal to the extreme and apparently quite powerful. She wasn't sure what his cutie mark was; only knowing that the sight of it brought a feeling of primal terror to her mind. She pushed the feeling down as she watched the irritating pink one bombard her knight with questions. She watched as he answered and smiled at the name he had chosen to represent himself before them and the similarity to her own name. Suddenly she stopped, as she looked over the room. Then she spoke.

"Where did the purple one go?"

Spectre paused as he heard his queen's question and glancing around counted. One…..Two….Three…..Four… "Where_ did the rainbow one go?"_ He Glanced at the staircase when he heard a slight scraping sound behind him. He whirled around just in time to see the pillar Rainbow dash had managed to knock over, land on him.

"Wahoo, I don't think he's getting up after that." Rainbow said this with a bit of cheer, knowing that the pony she had hit with the pillar was evil and trying to kill them.

"Rainbow Dash." The others all shouted, as they rushed over to her."D….do you think he's dead?" Fluttershy clearly didn't like the sound of hurting someone."

"Yeah, Fluttershy he probably is, but he was trying to kill us." Fluttershy looked ready to start crying at the thought of someone dying when….

"_oooooh,_ _I'm not dead, __**just MAD.**_" With that said the pillar erupted into rubble as Spectre Appeared looking slightly different. He seemed more….. Skeletal than before and his horn shimmered darkly with some small cracks on its surface. His teeth seemed sharper and his eyes literally glowed with a dark light. "_And you know what I'm going to do now small ponies."_ They shook their heads. "_I'm going to kill each and every one of you slowly and painfully." _As his horn started to glow a sinister light they shrank back.

"Get away from them." Spectre turned to face the voice when a violet beam of magic smashed into him pushing him back to the dais, where Nightmare moon still stood. Standing in the stairwell was Twilight Sparkle with here horn glowing a bright violet. Her face had a look saying that she wouldn't let him harm her friends.

"_What exactly are you going to do to stop me?"_ Spectre's anger had become amusement at the thought of her stopping him with nothing but her magic. "_Your magic is no match for mine or my queens. Just give up. Your attack didn't event pierce my shield when I first arrived. You have nothing to use against me."_

"So where is your mighty shield?" Twilight seemed to be fighting back a smirk as Spectre and Nightmare moon looked on confused.

"_its right he…."_ Spectre trailed off after looking where his shield turned sword should have been. "_What."_

" Girls now" With that command Spectre felt a shudder in the air as magic gathered in the air and he woodenly turned to looked at his queen who stared in fear at the purple unicorn. Spectre screamed as the rainbow colored magic washed over him and his queen. He could feel it burning away his queens power and he reached for his magic to protect himself, only to collapse before grasping it.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry groaned as he awakened from his force slumber. His head felt like a jackhammer had been used on it. His eyes snapped open. Where was he? He didn't remember going to sleep. He sat up or at least tried to. He rolled off the bed at his actions. "What?" Harry stared at his hands, or hoofs as the case might be. "Why am I a horse?" His question went unanswered as he heard voices coming from the beyond the door of the room he was in. He froze and desperately wished he was invisible. As the door opened, harry wondered what would come through it. He stared at the small horse in armor in the doorway. As he was about to speak the horse whirled around and started to shout. "The prisoner has escaped."

Harry watched as the horse, which he presumed was a guard ran out the door and followed him. He stared at the stone corridors that made him think of Hogwarts. He quickly followed after the guard as he headed somewhere. He realized that following a strange guard/horse thing anywhere in a mysterious place probably wasn't a good idea. He continued following solely because where else would he go. He halted as he notice the guard open 2 big doors.

"Princess, the prisoner is gone." As harry looked over the guards shoulder he noticed a larger white horse talking to smaller horses around his size looking rather… colorful. Harry hadn't been aware that horses came in those colors.

"Guard, for the final time. The pony wasn't a prisoner. He was just some poor soul enticed by Nightmare moon." The white horse seemed slightly tired of repeating that. So he was a pony now. "He probably woke up and wondered out of the room wondering where he was."

"But princess, if he was working under Nightmare moon, couldn't he still be under her power." Harry decided that this pony seemed over obsessed with labeling him an enemy. Just as the white horse was about to speak, harry leaned forward and whispered into the guards ear.

"Boo." The guard jumped and whirled around looking wildly everywhere.

"Who said that" The guard looked scared. He also apparently could see Harry.

"I did." As Harry said that he tried to make himself visible to the guard. He realized he had succeeded when he heard dead silence in the room. Harry looked up and noticed them staring at him. "What, do I have something on my face." Suddenly one of the smaller horses, ponies the white one called them, rushed forward into his face. Harry vaguely noticed when she started asking and got into his face.

"How did you do that? Earth ponies can't use magic like that. Is it a remain from Nightmare moon. Does this mean Luna can turn invisibly too?" Harry was starting to get uncomfortable as the purple pony was getting closer and closer to his face as she asked him questions. Harry was about to open his mouth to ask her to back off when he noticed one small fact.

"You're a unicorn!" The sudden silence was a bit much, but he suppose he would be quite too if someone pointed out a blatantly obvious fact. The purple unicorn hesitated and then spoke.

"Yes. I am. Do you not like unicorns?" The pony seemed to shy back at Harry's stare when he heard a whimper. He stared at the yellow Pegasus for several seconds before the white horse, who Harry realized had both a horn and wings spoke.

"Could you please stop doing that?" Harry turned to her confused.

"Stop doing what. I'm not doing anything. If anyone has been doing something, it would have been you people to have done it, because last I recall, I wasn't a bloody PONY." Harry was about to shout more when he noticed that they had all backed away. "What? Why are you backing away?"

"I asked you stop excluding an aura of pure darkness and fear please." The white one seemed to be breathing slightly heavier but was otherwise unaffected.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm not….." Harry trailed off as he realized he felt a burning cold sensation on what would be the flank of a pony. He turned his head to examine it and noticed the symbol of the deathly hollows there. Then he noticed the circle representing the resurrection stone was glowing slightly. He blinked and willed it to stop glowing in slight amusement and annoyance that they apparently knew of the hollows, or their symbol and had tattooed it on his ass. He blinked in shock as it stopped glowing. "What?"

"Thank you for stopping the aura." The white horse did indeed seem thankful, but Harry ignored her. He had questions that needed to be answered now.

"Why did you guys bring me here? Do you have a dark lord you need the boy-who-lived to defeat? If you did, than why did you transform me into a pony?" The others stared in shock though their reactions varied. The one whose hair looked like a Rainbow scowled at him. The pony who was wearing what appeared to be a cowboy hat if what harry remembered from Television when he was younger looked mad at him for yelling at them earlier. The yellow Pegasus just cowered in fright. The white unicorn seemed ready to faint while the purple one looked ready to start talking again. The pink pony was….. holding an open box filled with cupcakes as she bounced forward.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. We met in the scary old castle. Would you like a cupcake? They're freshly baked right from the oven?" The pink pony's smiled scared him. It was extremely large stretching from ear to ear. Harry wanted to question her but he had a more important question.

"Where did those cupcakes come from?" Harry was certain she hadn't had them when he had walked into the room following the guards and according to the unicorn magic wasn't possible for non-unicorns.

"I got them from the bakery where I work silly." Harry was about to take offense to being called silly when the white horse spoke.

"What exactly did you mean when you asked why you were a pony?"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stared at the white pony for a few seconds in disbelief. She didn't know that he hadn't been a pony before somehow arriving here in this place.

"I wasn't a pony before I woke up here." The ponies stared at him, as if not quite believing him. Then the white horse spoke.

"Then what were you?" Harry thought about how to answer and then realized that he would speak the truth, but first he needed to ask a important question.

"I was human. What are your names?" Never let it be said that Harry couldn't be blunt when he wanted to be. The ponies looked at each other before speaking. The purple one spoke first.

"I am Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you."

"I'm Applejack." This one was orange and wore a cowboy hat. Her accent was interesting to say the least.

"I am Rarity. You have a wonderful coat darling." This one's was white and had a purple mane. Harry was startled for a moment and then realized she must be talking about his fur.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in all of equestrian." This one seemed to have a bit of an ego on her. The pink one opened her mouth to introduce herself…. Again but Harry stopped her.

"I know who you are Miss Pinkie Pie, you don't have to reintroduce yourself." Pinkie seemed to actually deflate a bit, but nodded. Harry turned to the yellow Pegasus. "And you are Miss" She seemed to shrink in on herself.

"I'm Fluttershy." Harry leaned in closer.

"I'm sorry, what was that." Harry couldn't believe someone could actually be this shy of a person.

"I'm Fluttershy." Harry leaned in closer still.

"What was that?"

"I'm Fluttershy." Harry nodded once to himself as he finally learned her name. He turned to the big white horse.

"So what's your name?" The white pony spoke in bemusement.

"I am Princess Celestia, lux aurorae, Ruler of Equestria." Harry stared at her and then did a bow as well as he could on four hooves.

"I apologize. I wasn't aware I was in the company of royalty." Harry really hadn't been aware of the significance of the person in front of him. "I wouldn't have shouted at you, if I had been aware." Celestia merely smiled at him.

"It is fine, though if you would do me the favor of telling us your own name." Harry nodded in acceptance of that request.

"I am Harry James Potter; at your service Madam" Harry knew how to be polite in front of royalty, though it was more of remembering he had manners then any true skill." If you could tell me why you brought me here, I would gladly oblige in whatever you ask."

"I am afraid sir Potter that I did not bring you here." Harry looked at her in confusion. "According to the girls here." She made a gesture at the group of ponies next to her. "They state you appeared out of nowhere to defend Nightmare moon."

"Who?" Harry was about to ask more when memories rushed through the front of his mind. Harry shook his head as the memories settled into place. "Never mind, I remember what happened now." Harry shook his head at the actions he had taken. Now that he looked back, they seemed stupid. "What exactly happened, all I remember is a bright rainbow light and then nothing."

"That was the elements of Harmony." Celestia spoke with confidence while Harry put a questioning look on his face. She looked at his face and decided to explain. "The elements of Harmony are some of the most powerful magical items in Equestria. They were once wielded by my sister and I. They are now wielded by these six." She gestured to the other six ponies in the room.

"Exactly how powerful are these elements?" Harry wanted to know if they could be used to get him back home.

"No one knows exactly what limits the elements have. Only That they can only be used by those who embody their concepts." Harry looked at her.

"Embody their concepts? What would those concepts be?" Harry was getting interested now. These Elements of Harmony sounded like extremely powerful magic.

"The elements stand for laughter, honesty, kindness, generosity, loyalty and magic." Harry stared at her in silence. Celestia started to look slightly uncomfortable. "Why are you staring at me Harry?"

"One of your elements of Harmony is magic. You said that they could only be used by someone who embodies the concept they represent. That means you have someone who embodies magic."

"That would be me." Harry turned to Twilight Sparkle. "It's not that I embody magic, but my special talent is magic. It what my cutie mark represents." Harry stared at her for a few moments.

"What's a cutie mark?" Harry honestly wanted to know what they were because she sounded extremely proud that hers represented magic. Harry turned back to Celestia when she started to speak.

"The cutie mark is the mark on our flank that represents what each of our special talents are. They let us know what we will be best at in our life." Harry nodded once to show that he understood he explanation.

"Why is yours the sun then?" Harry really wanted to know the answer to this. If the cutie mark represented their most useful talent in life, then why was Celestia's the sun. If she could answer that, then maybe he would know why what he assumed was his cutie mark was the symbol of the deathly hollows.

"I move the sun, of course while my sister moves the moon." Harry stared at her not quite sure he got what she said right.

"You and your sister move the sun and the moon." Celestia nodded once. Harry really didn't want to think on how powerful someone would have to be to move either the sun or the moon. He really didn't care how it was possible, seeing as he was apparently on a completely different world then his own and didn't know how it operated. Harry was about to ask another question, when the doors to the room were thrown open, Harry hadn't even noticed when they had closed or the guard departed, and a extremely loud voice echoed through the room.

"SISTER, WE HAVE HEARD THAT THE PONY WE HAD CORRUPTED AS NIGHTMARE MOON HAS AWAKENED." Harry stared at the dark blue pony that had entered.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry stared at the extremely loud pony that had burst through the door. She was bigger than the group of ponies besides Celestia, but smaller then Celestia herself. She also had horns and wings like Celestia. Harry could only conclude that this was Luna, His… Mistress. Harry tilted his head to the side as he thought about it. Yes, he concluded that would seem to be the correct word for now. He bowed once more before Luna.

"My lady." Luna stopped dead and stared at Harry in slight confusion as did the others in the room. Harry stood up and looked at them in return. "What? I swore an oath to serve Nightmare Moon in all things and Luna is technically Nightmare Moon, so she has my loyalty." The others still seemed confused, but was Luna who questioned him.

"Do you not resent me for bring you here?" Luna seemed to believe that Harry would hate her for no reason at all. Harry knew he should probably have some resentment, but Luna looked sad at the thought of him hating her.

"No, I do not resent you. I probably should, but you helped me when I had no one to rely on. Even if it was Nightmare Moon, She was still you deep inside her. I should know. I felt her power and to an extent her emotions." Luna looked surprised at this. Harry merely smiled at her expecting her to thank him. He was not expecting her to leap at him and hug him while crying into what went as his chest now. Harry awkwardly patted her on the back while looking at Celestia to help him. She merely smiled at him the other ponies all seemed to find this very touching. Suddenly Luna leaped backwards and spoke.

"I apologize for that." Harry stared at Luna who appeared to blush making her dark fur even darker in the process. Harry looked at the others in the room. Rainbow Dash appeared to be gagging and muttering about not liking all this type of stuff. Twilight appeared to be muttering to herself. Rarity seemed to be saying something about it being romantic. Applejack was blushing at the scene, Harry wasn't sure why. Miss Fluttershy was hiding behind Applejack and Pinkie Pie had the biggest grin on her face Harry had ever scene. Celestia just seemed happy to see her sister dealing with her emotions.

"It's fine Luna. We all need to let our emotions out sometimes." Harry had seen what happened when one held onto their emotions. Voldemort had and Harry didn't want anyone becoming like him. Luna nodded and him and spoke in the extremely loud voice she had spoken in when she had arrived.

"VERY WELL. WE MUST NOW DECIDE WHAT TO DO WITH YOU." Harry winced at the volume that assaulted his ears. Why did she have to do that. Harry had already decided what he was going to do. Now that he could remember how he arrived in this land he knew he could go back. The only reason he had made it here safely was because Nightmare Moons power was a beacon to him in the void between worlds.

"I have to stay here actually." Everyone looked at him. "I don't have a way back to my world. I barely made it to this one." Luna nodded once, having some idea of what he was talking about while the others looked confused. "Look, to arrive in this world safely I needed something to follow and anchor myself with. Before I used Nightmare Moons power and the instinctive knowledge that came with serving her."

"So what are you planning on doing, if you are stuck here?" Celestia raised a good point, but it was one Harry already had an answer to. He smiled the famous Potter smile.

"I am going to travel." Celestia looked at him along with the others as Luna moved to stand beside her sister.

"You're going to travel?" Celestia sounded confused by his answer while Luna looked a bit down at it. Harry nodded.

"Yes I am going to travel. If I am stuck on this world then I might as well get to know it." Harry glanced at Luna who seemed to be getter sadder the more he talked. "Luna, when I get back will I still have my place by your side." Luna looked up startled at his addressing her and nodded. "Good to know. I will need to gather some supplies and get money." Harry paused at this to wonder where he would get the money.

"You can get money from the royal treasury." Luna looked at her sister. "Can't he sister." Celestia looked at her sister for a few seconds before speaking to her.

"Of course he can Luna. If he is planning on serving you then access to the treasury can only be expected" Celestia looked slightly uncomfortable at admitting this. Luna squealed and hugged her sister. Harry could hear Celestia's bones creaking and saw her face starting to change color.

"Luna, I don't think Celestia can breathe with you hugging her so tight." Luna looked at her sister's face and released her after noticing her color.

"I apologize Tia, I hadn't realized that I was holding you so tight." Celestia merely nodded as she caught her breath from Luna's bone breaking hug.

"It's fine Luna. I can't expect you to remember how much force to use when touching other ponies without injuring them after a thousand years on the moon." Luna looked embarrassed at the reminder of her time on the moon.

"Very well. I believe I will have one of the guards lead Mr. Potter to the treasury so her can pick up any money. I assume you will be leaving immediately Mr. Potter." Harry looked at Celestia and nodded once to indicate he would be leaving immediately.

"Very well, Silver Hoof." Celestia called to one of the guards passing outside of the room.

"Yes Princess Celestia." The guard responded immediately.

"Please escort Mr. Potter here to the treasury and help him take some bits so he can buy supplies in the cities." Harry followed the guard as he motioned for him to follow him. He waved one his hooves at the ponies in the room goodbye.

Harry stared out of the city gates as he looked over the land of Equestria. He walked down the path heading down the mountain. His travels were beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Here is where I will answer reviews that don't spoil the plot.**

**WriterPON3- I am posting it both here and on FIMfiction.**

**Kuro-Prince- Harry was only an alicorn because he was using power from Nightmare moon. He was reverted to an earth pony by the elements. Him being an earth pony will probably change in the future as he developes more of the hollow's powers.**

**Dragonkey258- Yes it is really my story.**

**Kcbn-The Money he took was merely to be able to buy supplies in the beggining of his travels.**

**Zyber Elthone- Harry traveled to more place then Equestria. He traveled the whole world and was gone for quite a bit of time.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**EDIT: I realised that this version of the story was missing a chapter from it. I fixed that and apoligise if the events of the former third and forth chapter confused you.**

* * *

The road leading up to Canterlot was clear of ponies one moment. Then with a small cracking sound a pony appeared. The pony was black with emerald eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. Upon his flank sat a curious symbol consisting of a triangle surrounding a circle and line. The pony, also known as Harry to his friends was carrying saddlebags across his back as he stood in the middle of the road for a moment. He had been away for a long time. Two years from what he had gathered while he traveled the lands. Harry smirked at the memories of his travels. This land held so many magical creatures that Harry couldn't help, but be amazed by it. On his travels, Harry had learned a few tricks on using the hollows.

Harry could successfully use apparition which had cut down on travel time. He could call on the cloak's power to travel unseen and unnoticed. Harry had realized that there was a difference between going invisible by other methods and his cloak. His cloak prevented anyone from finding him magically as well as being impossible to dispel. He could walk unseen and unfelt when he drew on the full power of the cloak, but this left him exhausted afterwards. Harry couldn't figure out why he couldn't use the elder wands power other than apparition and he didn't dare use the power of the resurrection stone without someone to help him.

Harry turned to the city and started to walk towards it. He noted the glowing pink barrier and snorted to himself in amusement. He really didn't think anyone would find a pink barrier threatening. He reached inside his mind as he grasped the power of the cloak and felt himself go invisible. He didn't want to let people know he was here just yet.

Harry watched the guards throughout the city as he headed towards the castle. He was wondering why the guards were out in force. Maybe the city had been attacked. Harry immediately dismissed that theory, as he would probably have heard about the capital of Equestria being attacked by anyone. Harry stopped before the closed gates of the castle and frowned. He could have sworn that the gates were never closed, but then again, he hadn't been in Equestria for over two years.

Harry shook his head and drew more deeply on the power of the cloak and felt his body become weightless. It wasn't truly weightless he knew, it only felt that way because gravity had less grip on him now that he was intangible. He passed through the gates and released the extra power he had drawn from the cloak and felt himself be weighted down once. He shook his head as he felt a weariness in his legs that came from being intangible. He really needed to figure out how to lessen the energy drain at a later date.

Harry passed through the doors to the castle and took to wondering through the halls. He was wondering where Luna was at the moment. He wanted to surprise her with his return. He stopped for a moment and thought. He could either search for Luna the hard way or take the easy. The easy way would be faster, though it was a pain to use. Quite literally as it made him get a headache the longer he did it. Just as he was about to use his technique to locate Luna, he noticed the guard carrying food past him. Normally this would matter to Harry except this guard had bat wings. He shrugged and followed the guard as he headed up. Maybe he did get lucky sometimes after all.

Harry looked around at the tower they had been climbing for a few moments. It had a slightly gloomy feeling that he found symbolized the things that Luna was associated with. He watched as the guard stop outside a door which had two other guards in front of it. The guards nodded at each and the guard knocked.

"Come in." Harry blinked at the sound of Luna's voice. She sounded different then he remembered. He shrugged as he followed the guard into the room and glanced around it. It was big, comparable to his dormitory at Hogwarts. He supposed it was a castle thing that made the rooms in it big. The room itself was covered in shades of blue and symbols of the moon were plastered on some of the things there. Harry blinked as he realized the guard had put the food down and left the room. Harry turned to the bed in the room and blinked.

Luna had most definitely changed. She was bigger now and her mane and tail were shimmering with stars. Harry tilted his head to the side as he mentally compares Luna as he had seen her when he had left and now. She seemed happier and healthier then she had then. He smirked as he saw her levitate the food to the bed where she was reading a book. Harry walked up to the side of the bed and slightly to the left of Luna. He released the power of the cloak and smirked as he spoke.

"What are you reading?" Harry had expected a reaction of course, but not for her to twist around and kick him in the chest with her hind legs. Harry felt a rib break as he flew backwards and smashed into the wall. He slid down to the floor and twitched a bit. "That hurt." He fell on his face and groaned as he heard Luna get off the bed. He heard her trotting closer.

"Who are you and how did you get into my ro….." Luna's voice trailed off as she got a closer look at Harry. "Harry, is that you?" He made a small groan in response. He was most definitely not expecting her to pick him up and sweep him into a bone shattering hug. "HUZZAH. HARRY HAS RETURNED FROM HIS TRAVELS." Luna turned as the door was busted down by the guards outside it.

"Your majesty what's wrong?" He stopped and stared at Luna for a few moments and then hesitantly spoke. "Your majesty, I don't think the pony you are hugging can breathe." Luna blinked and looked at Harry's face and noticed that his eyes had rolled into the back of his head. She dropped him immediately.

"Harry, we apologize. We hadn't meant to stop you from breathing." Luna looked closer at Harry and poked him. He flinched a bit. "Harry are you okay?" Harry wheezed out a sentence.

"I think you broke two of my ribs."


	7. Chapter 7

Luna stared at Harry for a few moments after his statement. Then she spoke.

"Your ribs are broken." Harry nodded as he shifted around and felt the rib move around.

"Don't worry though. I learned how to fix bones on my travels." Luna stared at Harry as he brought his front right hoof up and placed it against his ribs. "This is going to hurt a bit." He reached for the elder wand's power and forced it down his leg and into his hoof. There was a loud crack as the ribs shifted into the normal position and Harry pushed the magic into the broken areas of the bones and felt them flow together like hot wax. Luna watched as Harry collapsed onto the stone floor. "Okay, that hurt a lot more than a bit. Need to remember that part." Harry looked up at Luna who seemed to be saying something as he passed out on the floor.

Harry awoke on a bed in what looked like an infirmary. Harry looked around the room as he sat up and hopped off the bed. He reached up and poked the two ribs that had been broken and winced. He now remembered why he didn't do that anymore. It was painful and left him feeling like something was still wrong with the bones. He shook his head as he walked over to the door. Harry really didn't want to have to do that again.

Harry had discovered while one his travels, that though he couldn't use spells like he used to, he could use the magic in his body. It hurt though. It felt as if though someone had set his nerves on fire. Harry looked at the door and sat down in front of it. Harry waited for a few minutes until the door opened and a nurse walked in. She stopped upon seeing him sitting there. Harry smiled brightly at her.

"Hi, could you take me to where Luna is?" The nurse slowly nodded as she turned around and motioned for him to follow her. As Harry trotted after her, he glanced out the windows in the hall and noticed it was nighttime. He shook his head at the length of time he had been out. It had been noon when he had surprised Luna. He watched as they stopped before two large doors with a line of ponies leading down the hallway. "Why are all these ponies lined up like this?" The nurse looked back at him.

"The night court is in session." She took in Harry's look of confusion. "It's where the other ponies can tell Princess Luna about their problems and ask her to do something about them." Harry nodded as she led them past the ponies and into the throne room. Luna sat on a throne listening to a pony droning on about something called tax reforms. She looked up at the door opening and smiled as she looked at Harry.

"Night court is dismissed for the night." The pony who was talking started to complain when Luna looked at him. "NIGHT IS DISMISSED FOR THE NIGHT." The pony nodded slowly as he backed out of the room. Luna hopped off the throne and trotted up to Harry. "It is good to see you awake Harry. Come, we must outfit you for your post as the captain of the night guard." Harry stared after Luna and ran after her as she opened the doors and walked out.

"What do you mean Captain of the night guard?"

Harry trotted next to Luna while thinking on what she had told him. He knew he had told her that he would serve her when he had returned, but Captain of an entire guard. He wasn't sure that he was ready for such a large responsibility. He stopped next to Luna outside of a door in the lower levels of the castle.

"This is where the equipment for both the Night and Day guards is kept." Harry nodded at her statement and followed her inside after she opened the door. He looked around and noted the variety of weapons and armor in the room. "Come here Harry." Harry followed Luna's voice to the back of the room where she was standing in front of a pedestal with a tarp covering it. "A few weeks after you had left and the Night guard restored, I sent them to retrieve something from the ruins in the Everfree." Luna grasped the tarp in her magic and pulled it off. On the pedestal sat a gleaming black sword. Harry stared at the sword and remembers how it had been used by him as Nightmare Spectre. Harry reached a hoof out to the sword and touched it.

Harry felt a jolt rush down his forelimb and felt the Elder wand's power respond as it flared in response. Harry watched the sword and his body erupts in black flames and heard Luna cry out. Harry felt no heat from the flames, but he did feel his body changing. He felt himself growing larger and winced in pain as something ripped its way of his forehead. More importantly, he felt the Elder wands power hum in response to his transformation. He removed his hoof from the sword and watched the fire die down.

"Harry, are you alright?" Luna watched as Harry examined his now larger body.

"I feel great actually. More in tune with my magic." Harry looked at the black sword on the pedestal that had caused this and tried to grab it with his magic. He blinked in surprise at the ease in which he could wield his magic now. The sword lifted itself off of the pedestal and Harry was again surprised at the fact that he could feel the sword. Only it wasn't a sword, more like a chunk of raw magic shaped into physical form. Harry reached out with his magic and reshaped the sword into a mirror.

Harry examined his new horn in the mirror. It was larger than most other horns Harry had seen in this world and sharper too. It came to a point that looked razor sharp. He blinked as Luna stepped up next to him in the mirror and he realized that he was only slightly smaller than her now. He turned his head to look at her and spoke.

"Is there anything I should be made aware of as the Captain of your guard?" Harry asked her this as he reshaped the mirror into a shield and grabbed armor from the walls of the room. He looked at the armor and noticed it was a bit too small for his new size and enlarged it with his magic. He put it on and felt his sit comfortably on his form.

"Yes, My and Celestia's niece is getting married soon." Harry looked up at this news and remembered Bill and Fleur's wedding. He looked at his armor and changed the color to a deep blue black.

"Who's she getting married to?" Harry reached out with his magic and started to weave protective magic over his armored form.

"The Captain of my sister's guard, Shining Armor." Luna watched as Harry wove protective magic over his form. "I wasn't aware you knew protective magic Harry." Harry paused in his actions and took of what he was doing.

"I don't." Harry examined his magic and took note of the Elder wands power and his magic were connected and intertwined. He examined the Elder wand and realized something about its power. It appeared to hold the imprints of spells in it. Harry blinked as he realized that this meant that the wand remembered all the past spells cast with it. "I think that an aspect of my cutie mark is assisting me with the casting of the magic." Harry looked at Luna. "So you have a niece." Luna nodded.

"Yes, sometime during the 1000 years a new alicorn was born." Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Cadence isn't really related to use by blood, but the fact that here are so few alicorns in existence makes her family." Harry frowned for a moment.

"Are you and Celestia related by blood?"

"Yes, I and my sister are related by blood." Luna seemed to gaze off into space for a moment before speaking. "I must go and lower the moon now." Luna's horn glowed blue and both her and Harry disappeared as she teleported them to the balcony of her room. Harry looked around as Luna's horn glowed brighter and the moon started to lower itself into the horizon. Harry looked to the east and watched as the sun rose as the moon set. Harry looked at Luna who smiled. "I believe it is time for breakfast now Harry." Harry blinked as he felt his stomach growl in response to her statement.

"So where do we get breakfast at?" Luna smirked at him.

"We usually eat in the dining hall." Harry nodded at her statement before pausing.

"What do you mean we?"


	8. Chapter 8

**review answering time:**

**WriterPon3- Good luck having your snake find me.**

**Zyber Elthone- All Twilight really did was move it away from the fight so Spectre couldn't grab it. You learn of something Harry did in this travels this chapter. I am not sure on whether or not Luna will be in the invasion, though Harry will be there. Harry doesn't resemble his Spectre form nearly enough to be mistaken for having to returned to it yet. Thanks for reviewing.**

Harry shuffled nervously next to Luna as they headed to the dining hall. He wasn't really worried per say. He just didn't want ponies asking him a lot of questions. Questions like where he came from or why he was qualified to lead the night guard. His thoughts on ponies questioning him stopped as they stopped outside of the dining hall and Luna walked in. Harry quickly trotted after her.

"Luna, it's good of you to join us for breakfast." Celestia's voice trailed off as she noticed Harry following Luna. She looked at him while Harry stared at her. She was about to say something, Harry could tell, when a voice that sounded a bit like Malfoy's voice sounded at times, pompous and arrogant, spoke.

"Who are you to be barging into the royal breakfast?" Harry turned to the speaker and found a white unicorn looking down his nose at him. "Well, who are you?" Harry looked at him before answering.

"If you wish to know who I am, then I shall tell you. I am Captain of the night guard, appointed by Princess Luna herself. I should be asking who you are to address me with such disrespect." The pompous unicorn seemed to swell even more before speaking.

"I am prince Blueblood. I can have you dismissed from your post at any time I desire." Harry blinked at this statement before smirking.

"So you are indirectly threatening Princess Luna by removing the captain of her guard. I believe you can be punished for that." Blueblood blinked.

"What?"

"I think removing your horn should be punishment enough for indirectly threatening Princess Luna." As Harry spoke his shield lifted off his back and shifted into the shape of a sword. The sword swung at Blueblood's horn.

"THAT IS ENOUGH HARRY." With a thunderous hoof strike to the table accompanying her statement, the sword stopped inches away from removing Blueblood's horn. Blueblood looked at the sword for a moment before his eyes rolled back into his skull and he collapsed. Harry snorted and returned his sword to shield form and sat down besides Luna who had seated herself during the commotion. Harry looked at Celestia before opening his mouth to speak when the doors burst open. Another white unicorn stood there though this one wore armor.

"Princess, are you alright?" The unicorn took in the state of the room before he noticed Harry next to Luna. He frowned. "Who are you?" Harry looked at the unicorn and spoke.

"I am merely the captain of the night guard. Pleased to make your acquaintance." The unicorn seemed taken back by this statement. He hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"I wasn't aware the night guard had a captain." Harry smirked again at the unicorn's obvious discomfort.

"I arrived in the city yesterday, shortly after noon. I doubt word would have spread of my presence quite yet." The unicorns frown returned at this statement.

"You arrived yesterday." Harry nodded. "You got through the city gates and into the castle without anyone seeing you to spread rumors of you presence." Harry merely nodded again.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we were introduced properly. I'm Harry Potter, captain of the night guard." The unicorn actually scowled at him before replying.

"I am Shining Armor, captain of the day guard." That explained why he seemed so angry at the fact Harry got into the castle without anyone seeing him. That would mean there was a security breach.

"So I hear you are getting married to Princess Luna's niece." Shining blinked as his mouth dropped open slightly. Harry merely smiled to himself as he turned back to the table and started to put food on his plate for breakfast.

"Where did you learn that?" Shining seemed surprised at his knowledge. Harry turned to look at Luna who shrugged.

"The wedding hasn't been announced to the public yet." Harry nodded to Luna and turned to Shining Armor.

"I learned about it from Princess Luna." Harry turned back to his head and laughed on the inside at the expression on his face. Celestia finally spoke up.

"Captain, Could you go and see if there are any more security breaches that somepony could get through." Shining nodded as he backed out of the room and closed the doors behind him. Celestia looked at Harry and spoke.

"So Harry, how were your travels? Meet anypony interesting? Fight a five hundred year old dragon for no reason?" Harry choked on a grape he was currently eating at Celestia's last question.

"How in the blazes did you hear about that?" Luna stopped eating and turned to look at Harry. When she spoke, her voice had become colder.

"What did my sister just say you did?" Harry seemed to shrink in on himself.

"I may or may not have fought a small dragon on my travels." Harry's face turned white at Luna's darkening expression. "It wasn't that big, only a hundred meters or so." While Luna didn't understand the measuring system used, she could tell by Harry's squirming that he was trying to get away with something wrong. Harry was trying to sink under the table when Luna exploded into noise.

"YOU WENT AND FOUGHT A DRAGON. WHAT POSSIBLE REASON COULD COMPEL YOU TO DO SOMETHING SO STUPID? IT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING AN IDIOT FOAL WOULD DO TO WOO HIS FIRST CRUSH." Harry sat in his chair with his mane blown back and his eardrums slightly blown from the noise. The only reason guards didn't come to investigate was that Celestia had soundproofed the room after Shining had left. Harry shook his head as he felt his magic repair his eardrums from the damage.

"If you must know Luna, I was protecting a couple of zebra children who had wandered near the dragon's lair while it was in a bad mood." Luna's bad mood seemed to subside at that statement while Harry turned to Celestia. "If your niece is getting married soon, then where is she?" Celestia merely shrugged. It was Luna who answered his question.

"Most ponies don't get up at the crack of dawn to get breakfast Harry." Harry pointed a goof at Blueblood who was still unconscious on the floor. "I believe Prince Blueblood is trying to get into our sister's favor by having breakfast with her." Luna stood while yawning. " I believe I am going to take a nap."

"What am I supposed to do while you are napping?" Luna looked at him before smirking.

"I believe the guard could get to know their new captain." Luna turned to Celestia. "What do you think Tia?" Celestia actually giggled at the question for some reason before answering.

"I believe that is a wonderful idea." By now Harry was suspicious.

"What exactly is so funny?" The Sisters grinned at each other before they turned and answered Harry simultaneously.

"The night guard is mostly female." Harry whitened.

"What?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Review answering time:**

**Kuro-Prince- Yes, But no hints.**

**Zyber Elthone- The Guards don't let petty insults get to them. I never said how old the dragon was, merely it's length.**

Harry shuffled nervously before the door leading to the night guards barracks. He was quite sure that Luna was getting him back for pranking her when he had returned from his travels. He merely shook his head and promised to himself to get her back in the future as he opened the door.

"Hello." Harry's voice carried into the barracks proper as a rustling sound was heard and a light red Pegasus appeared yawning.

"Yes, what is it?" Her voice was light but carried confidence in it. She blinked as she took him in. Harry coughed awkwardly.

"I am to be staying in the night guard's barracks from now on." The red Pegasus seemed to perk up at this statement.

"Princess Luna got us our own stallion toy." She smiled and yelled as she headed into the barracks. "Hey mares, Princess Luna finally decided to get us our own stallion toy." Harry heard hoofs hitting the stone floor and the murmuring of voices and decided to correct this mistake immediately. He stepped into the barracks proper and looked over the crowd of mares gathered there. They all stopped talking and looked at him.

"Alright listen up, I am not a toy for you mares to play with. I am the new captain of the night guard. You got that?" Harry looked over the mares and everything was silent until the red one who had met him at the door burst out laughing.

"I'm sure that's what the princess told you." Harry looked at her and asked her in a bored voice.

"And you are who again?" She stopped laughing as she saluted.

"Second lieutenant Flare Runner of the night guard at your service toy." Harry stared at her clearly not amused by her addressing of him. He decided to clear that up right now. The other mares in the room shuffled uncomfortably as Harry's gaze harden.

"I am Harry James Potter, Captain of the night guard, Knight of the moon and your commanding officer. I am not to be addressed as toy or any other playful remarks that disapprove my authority. Is that understood?" Flare Runner opened her mouth to say something when Harry brought his hoof up and slammed it down while calling forth aura of death. "I asked if that was understood." The mares all nodded once. Harry released his aura and sat down. He jerked his head back as Flare Runner got into his face. "Can I help you?" She scowled at him.

"I don't think you are qualified to take this job." Harry blinked at her statement. Not qualified to do this job. He may not be a very good leader, but not qualified to do a job. That was a new one to him.

"May I ask you your reasons?" Harry was extremely curious to hear her response.

"You clearly don't even want to be here with the way you were acting all nervous earlier. You are a stallion when the guard is mostly mares. Hay I don't even think you actually want to protect Princess Luna." The room's temperature dropped at the last statement. His gaze locked Flare Runner into her place.

"You don't believe I want to protect Princess Luna?" Flare Runner nodded even as Harry's gaze drilled into her. "Everyone into the practice yard now. I need to show someone their place and why I am the captain of the guards it seems." Harry turned around and headed towards the sound of metal hitting metal. He heard the sound of hoofs following him. He would show lieutenant Flare Runner why he was more than qualified to lead this guard and protect Luna.

Harry looked over the group of female night guards and over to Flare Runner who was adjusting her armor. He glanced over to the group of day guards that had been practicing in the yard when they had arrived. They were watching the mares with an appreciated gaze. Harry grunted as he reached out with his magic and smacked them all upside the head. The entire group of guards flinch and shrunk down under Harry's gaze. He turned to Flare Runner.

"Are you ready?" She nodded once before speaking.

"Where's your sword?" Harry drew his shield off his back and shaped it into a sword. There were some gasps and exclaims of amazement as his shield flowed like water and took the form of a broad sword. The blade floated in front of him and he made a come hither gesture with it. Flare Runner growled at him as she took her sword in her mouth and leaped at him. Harry slid out of her way and smacked the flat side of his sword against her flank.

She swung around and her sword met Harry's sword. They made a clanging sound and Flare Runner leaped back and looked at her sword. There was a large niche in the blade where it had met the sharp edge of Harry's. She dropped her sword and looked at his. His blade was not even scratched.

"What the hay is that thing made out of? It should at least be scratched." Harry shrugged and decided to go for a white lie.

"I don't know what it is made out of. I got it as a gift from Princess Luna. Now, do you accept me as the captain of the night guard?" Flare Runner grumbled but nodded once as she went to remove the armor. Harry watched the rest of the night guard talk among themselves as they returned to the barracks to sleep. He decided that a nap would be nice right now. He followed them back to the barracks.

Harry growled as he looked over the state of the captain's room. It was clear that it hadn't been cleaned in ages by the amount of dust build up. Harry smiled though as he remembered his restored ability to use magic for such mundane tasks. His horn glowed as magic swept through the room making the dust disappear into the ether. Harry looked at his bed and brought his horn down to touch it. It altered until it was bigger and more comfortable to his new size. He jumped on the bed and closed his eyes. When he opened them next a flaming sword was swung at his head. He ducked under the blade and noted the environment and realized he was dreaming. He turned to his opponent.

"Stop swinging that sword at my head every time I arrive Spectre."


	10. Chapter 10

**Review answering time:**

**Kuro-Prince- Can do.**

**Firehedgehog- To be fair to them, They were woken up in the middle of the day after working all night.**

**Zyber Elthone- Yes, You are correct on the dragon's age. It had completely slipped my mind that Celestia had said the dragons age. As you will see, Spectre is nothing like an inner hollow.**

**Hokuto Ulrik- If he could catch a break, it wouldn't make for a very interesting story now, would it?**

**Ultima-owner- That is my own fault. I am still thinking on how to write fight scenes and one of the combatants was tired after being woken up.**

Spectre snorted at Harry's statement and moved away from him. Harry took the moment to look around and study the area they were in. It appeared to be the ruins of the castle in the Everfree, but Harry could feel the power lying just below the surface of the place. Harry noticed that the power had grown since he had last been there. It was just waiting to be used now, whereas before it had to be drawn on.

"It has been like that ever since we reclaimed the sword." Spectre's voice carried out of the shadows. Harry turned to the shadows and noticed that they had deepened as well. Harry knew that the shadows represented the power of Nightmare moon. Harry knew that if he were to look outside, he would see a wall made of rainbows surrounding the castle in its entirety. The castle itself was separated into different areas. They all represented parts of his mind and power. The powers of the hollows had no area, merely flowing through the castle itself.

"So after regaining the sword, both the hollows and Nightmare moon's power have been strengthened." Harry heard the movement in the shadow and took that as a yes. "Is there any chance of the wall outside failing?" Harry had moved to a window and was gazing out at the wall.

"No. The wall appears to be stable for now." Spectre had appeared next to Harry as he too gazed out at the wall. As they both looked at it, they could see something outside the wall. It was being repelled by the wall for now, but in the future, who knows. Harry turned away from the window.

"Let's get to work." Spectre nodded as both their horns lit up. The broken columns in the room slowly righted themselves and were pulled straight. Harry glanced up and watched the ceiling patch itself up as the columns were put back into their proper place. He glanced at the dais where Nightmare Moon had stood during his fight with the bearers of the elements while he had been Spectre. He blinked and when he opened his eyes a throne sat there. It was the color of obsidian except for the mark of the hollows sitting on the back of the chair. The mark was bone white. Harry glanced at Spectre who met his gaze evenly. The Throne represented the authority that came with the title of Master of Death. It had been appearing in his normal dreams as well, haunting him every moment he was asleep.

Harry grunted as he turned towards the windows and willed glass into existence. The glass appeared frail, but was as strong as Harry's will and backed by his own magic. As he turned to the staircase, he glanced back towards the dais. The throne sat there mocking him. Harry made a decision.

"Spectre come help me here." Spectre seemed to appear next to him out of the shadows though Harry knew that he merely blended with them well. They both moved closer to the throne and their horns burst into different colors. Harry's was a white color that seemed to shimmer, while Spectre's was a deep black. Chains flared into existence and wrapped around the throne tight before binding the ends to the floor. Harry nodded once in satisfaction. That should stop the bloody thing from following him in his dreams. Harry glanced at the hall from the dais. It looked like it should have in the old days. White marble columns stood strong supporting the black ceiling.

Harry turned to his left and walked up to the shadows between two columns. They shifted before moving to reveal a wall. Set into the wall was a door with a moon marking it. Harry walked up to the door and ensured that it was still sealed shut. It was shut tight. Harry turned to Spectre who was standing next to the staircase leading to the rest of the castle.

"I need to wake now. I will return when I am able." Spectre nodded while the room seemed to become foggy. Harry felt his body shifting as conscience returned to him. He looked around the room that was in the barracks. It would need to be decorated, but later. He had woken up because he had felt someone with a large amount of magic arriving in the city. Harry had a few guesses as to who it was.

Harry had called forth the power of the invisibility cloak as he walked through the halls tracking the source of magic. He entered the hall where it was located just in time to see Twilight Sparkle shaking her rump in who he assumed to be Luna and Celestia's niece. He burst out laughing as he dropped the cloaks power. The others turned to look at him and Rainbow Dash let out a shout.

"Nightmare Spectre." Harry stopped laughing as he looked around in slight confusion wondering if Spectre had manifested himself outside of the dreamscape. He stopped as he realized that Rainbow Dash was talking about him. He turned to look at her.

"I can assure you Miss Dash, that I am not Nightmare Spectre." Harry turned to look at Twilight and the rest of her friends. "It is delightful to see you all again. I wasn't aware that you enjoyed showing off your Flank so much Miss Sparkle." Twilight's face turned a deep red color as she look away embarrassed. Harry merely smiled as Pinkie Pie ran up to him.

"Ohmygosh, Your back. I didn't know you were back. We should throw a party. Have a cupcake." Harry blinked at the last statement and looked at her out stretched hoofs where a cupcake now sat. He was going to question where she got it, when he noticed Rarity and the others shaking their heads at him. He shrugged.

"Thank you for the cupcake Miss Pie. I assume you and the others are here for the wedding." They all nodded. "Very well, then I shall be seeing you around." As Harry turned to leave he was stopped by a voice.

"Who are you?" Harry turned back and looked at Luna's niece and remembered something.

"We haven't been introduced yet have we." Harry bowed his head to her. "I am Harry Potter, Captain of the night guard. I am pleased to make your acquaintance Miss…." As Harry ended the sentence, Luna's niece seem to straighten herself.

"I am Princess Mi Amore Cadenza or Princess Cadence if you prefer." Harry nodded to himself and turned to walk back into the rest of the castle. Something was bugging him about Princess Cadence, but he wasn't sure what it was. He would have to ask Spectre when he saw him next. He usually picked up on things faster than he did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Review answering time:**

**Firehedgehog- You really should blame the elements for seperating them. They were one personallity before the elements.**

**Zyber Elthone- Yes it is Hallow. I completely didn't notice that. I guess I will fix it in later chapters as I don't really feel like going through the older chapters, but thanks for pointing that out. The wall isn't keeping out Luna as you will have noticed the door with a moon on it. The throne will play a part in the story later. I can't say more without giving away the plot.**

**This chapter is a bit rough as I couldn't really get into it, but here it is.**

Harry was wondering the halls deep in thought. Something about Princess Cadence nagged at him. He shook his head in exasperation. He would either figure it out himself or Spectre would tell him what he was. He nodded at the servants he passed as he returned to the barracks and his room determined to return to working on his dreamscape.

* * *

Harry glanced around the dreamscape as he appeared. It seemed odd now that there was some semblance to order there. He noticed Spectre by the window and walked over to him and stared out at the rainbow wall. He blinked as he looked closer.

"Is that a crack?" He glanced at Spectre who nodded.

"It appeared when you met Princess Cadence. Do not worry though, the wall is still holding up." Spectre turned to face Harry. "I assume you are here because of Princess Cadence." Harry nodded as he sat down in a chair that appeared behind him.

"Yeah, there something that's digging in the back of my mind about her. Something that makes her seem off." Spectre merely smirked at this statement before speaking.

"That wasn't you being suspicious Harry." Harry looked at him in confusion and Spectre gestured a hoof over to the shadows between the pillars. Harry got up and walked closer to the shadows and jerked back when something green lashed out at him before being consumed by the shadows once more. "That was something's magic trying to infect our mind. I dealt with it in an appropriate manner." Harry glanced at the green spell that appeared to be being eaten by the shadows.

"Any idea where it came from?" Spectre appeared pensive.

"I can only make guesses at this point, but it appeared around the same time as the crack in the wall." Harry looked at Spectre.

"You mean when I met Princess Cadence." Spectre nodded. "Why would Luna's niece do something like that Spectre? I think I Luna would notice if her niece was using mind altering spells."

"Unless she wasn't Luna's niece." Harry paused at that statement. There were spells and potions in his world that could alter someone's appearance to that of another. It was food for thought at the very least.

"How is the Nightmare behaving Spectre?"

"She hasn't been acting up if that is what you are wondering. She has been exceedingly quieter ever since you reclaimed the sword and restored our powers to their full capacity." Harry nodded as he glanced at the ceiling. Something was happening to his physical body at the moment.

"I have to go." Spectre nodded as Harry disappeared from the dreamscape.

* * *

Harry kept his eyes closed as he used his magic to search the room. There were things in his room that didn't belong there. He noted one of them next his bed holding something in its hoofs. He tried to open his eyes only to note that they felt extremely heavy. They had drugged his body while his mind was intact due to being in the dreamscape. He felt them pick him up and start carrying him somewhere. When the drugs were removed from his system they were going to pay for this.

Harry used his magic to note that the things were carrying him downwards through the castle. How they weren't discovered he didn't know. He felt them set him down somewhere. Harry was concerned when he noticed that there seemed to be crystals surrounding him. He let his mind go blank as he his magic started to purge whatever they had drugged his body with.

* * *

His eyes snapped open as he rose to his hooves. He glanced around taking in the crystalline structure of the cavern he was in. He started moving as he passed through an opening in the wall. The crystals seemed to be magically resistant from what he could see. He paused in his examinations of the caverns as he heard a noise and moved forward to investigate. Upon see what had caused the noise he burst out in laughter.

"Miss Twilight, I was joking when I said you liked to show off your flank but it appears you really do." Twilight and Princess Cadence turned to look at him where they were preforming the most particular dance. Harry noted with concern that this Cadence seemed to be thinner and messier then the one he had met earlier in the castle. She also had an air about her that made her seem very lovely that the other Cadence lacked.

"Harry what are you doing down here?" Twilight paused as she stared at him. "You're bigger now, and a unicorn. When did that happen? How did that happen?" Harry just shook his head in amusement at her questions when Princess Cadence spoke.

"Excuse me, but who are you exactly?" Harry turned to her as he made a deep bow.

"I am Harry James Potter, captain of the night guard, at your service." Cadence seemed to blush at his bow and he stood up straight as he looked her in the eyes. He noticed that she and Luna seemed about the same size. "Princess Cadence, I believe someone is impersonating you." He heard Twilight scoff.

"I think we realized that Harry. Now what are you doing down here?" Harry shrugged as he backed up to look at both Twilight and Cadence.

"I have no idea why I was brought down here or what brought me down here. They drugged me before they captured me." Harry cocked his head to the side as his horn flared white. He sent out a pulse of raw magic and felt as it bounced off the crystals. These crystals were strange. They didn't seem natural to his senses.

"How did you do that?" Harry glanced at Twilight as she stared at him.

"Do what?"

"Pulse your magic like that." Harry blinked in confusion at this statement.

"You can't do that Twilight." Twilight shook her head no. "Huh, I have no idea how I do most of the things I do with my magic as a unicorn actually. I just try something and see if it works." Twilight's mouth opened and closed as she seemed to be searching for words when Cadence spoke up.

"Shouldn't we be getting out of her before the wedding starts and Shining marries that imposter." They both turned to Cadence and looked at each other and nodded. Twilight spoke first.

"We don't actually know the way out of here actually." Twilight looked at Harry again. "Unless you know the way out." Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why don't either of you just teleport out of here?" They both blushed at his question before Cadence spoke up.

"The Crystals seem to mess with magic and magical transport. If you didn't know that then why haven't you tried to leave that way?" Harry grinned at them.

"I actually have no idea how to teleport properly." They looked at him confused why he sounded so happy at that. "I instead use a technique from where I am from to travel from place to place." Harry reached out and laid a hoof on both of their shoulders. "And it doesn't care about the stupid crystals." As Harry finished his sentence they disappeared with a monstrous crack.


	12. Chapter 12

**Review answering time:**

**Ultima-owner- No to both guesses.**

**Sualong- I haven't decided yet.**

**Stallion6- More respectful.**

The wedding was going perfectly for Chrysalis. Princess Celestia was about to unknowingly marry aware her greatest supporter and she hadn't even figured out that she wasn't Cadence yet. Chrysalis was weary of Luna, but after noticing that she tended to sleep the day away was unworried about her interference. She had a changeling replace the captain of the night guard and was fully prepared to take out Celestia as soon as she finished marrying her and Shining Armor.

"If anyone should wish for these two not to wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Celestia glanced around the room at the ponies. "Very well, I now…" With a crack akin to the sound of thunder and the scent of burning, Harry along with Cadence and Twilight appeared in the room. Harry's horn was smoking and crackled with sparks of magic. Celestia blinked at the sight and Chrysalis's mouth hangs open in astonishment. How could they have escaped the cavern with magic? The Crystals should have stopped them. "Cadence?" Celestia's voice conveyed extreme confusion as she glanced between Chrysalis and the real Cadence.

"Princess Celestia, the pony standing next to you is an imposter. The real Princess Cadence is right here." As Harry brought a hoof up to gesture to Cadence next to him, he stumbled against her. He righted himself but seemed unsteady. "I'm alright." He looked at Chrysalis before seeming to decide something. "I may not have the energy to fight you" Chrysalis was secretly glad not to fight this unicorn. "but I know somepony who can." Harry's eyes closed, and Chrysalis moved as she felt the captain's magic darken. He horn glowed a sickly green color as her disguise disappeared in green flames and a blast of magic smashed into Celestia who still stood in shock.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that." Chrysalis growled as she spun around to confront the arrogant unicorn who dared to defy her will, but stopped as she stared. The unicorn was different now. His fear seemed to be darker and he stood steady without any of his weariness before. His magic was darker and seemed more oppressive. He still had his eyes closed and Chrysalis took a step back as he opened them. Instead of eyes that reminded Chrysalis of the emeralds sometimes found by workers in the hives the eyes now glowed a sinister green light with a slitted pupils instead of normal ones. The pony now smirked at her.

"Hello, I am Spectre" His horned lit up with a dark light that seemed to absorb the natural light. "Pleased to make your acquaintance" His horn let loose with a blast of raw magic. "Or not."

Spectre leaped at the thing impersonating Harry and felt a satisfying smash as his hoof smashed into its head and its magic failed as it reverted back to bug form. Spectre grabbed his shield from the bug's back and smashed the bug's skull with it before dodging the magic bolt heading towards his back. He turned around his shield floating next to him as he complemented what he assumed to be the bugs leader. She had an appearance similar to an alicorn though obviously more bug like. She reeked of disguise magic and was glaring at him as he looked at her.

"You know, for a bug thing, you aren't that bad looking." She literally growled at him as she started to throw magic at him. Spectre merely brought his shield up and laughed as the spells bounced off. "You are going to have to try harder than that if you want to beat me."

"Oh, I will." Spectre felt her kick collide with his side and grunted. He wouldn't have a problem with her getting physical in this fight if he had his alicorn body, but that was currently unusable thanks to the elements. Spectre brought his shield up and swung it at her as it changed into sword shape. It was met with a clang by a guard's sword held by Chrysalis's magic. "I am going to win I hope you know."

"You and what army." Spectre didn't like her fanged grin.

"This one." Spectre looked through a nearby window as he felt the barrier going down. He watched as the clouds and birds in the sky burst into green flames and reveal more of the black bug things.

"I have to admit, that is a nice army." Spectre's sword burst into flames as it melted through the guards. "But I bet if I kill, you the rest of the bugs won't have anyone to order them anymore." He glanced at Chrysalis and noted her staring at his sword wearingly. He smirked. "En guarde." His sword blurred as it swung at her.

Harry sat in his dreamscape listening in on the battle as he recovered the magic he had burned up escaping from that damned crystal cavern. It had literally caused his magic to start on fire as he used it and apparition through the crystals didn't help him at all. He had barely made it through and manage to land them at the wedding. The only reason Spectre could still fight was because he could draw on the ambient magic in the air better than Harry could himself. Even now Harry could feel their horn burning as magic was cast through it to levitate their sword.

Their sword was special beyond being made out of raw magic. It cost Harry and Spectre nothing to levitate it and swing it around. They didn't even require magic to use the sword. Harry was certain that even if they cut off their magic the sword would still move for them. The only thing that required magic was the flames they could engulf the sword in.

Harry winced as he felt Spectre get cut in the side when he was too slow to block one of the swords the bug queen was launching at them. Harry was worried about the current state of their shared body. It was tearing itself apart as Spectre drew in magic to reinforce it. Harry was certain they also had a fever as he had felt like he was burning up before switching places with Spectre. Harry felt another blade cut them as Spectre missed deflecting it with their sword.

Harry glanced at the shadows as he thought and he strode over to the window to look at the wall. Despite Spectre assuring him it was holding, the cracks in it had spread. Where there had only been one crack, there were now at least a dozen. Harry knew what was out there and was glad it wasn't able to get in. He turned from the windows and strolled up to the shadows as he checked on Spectre's status in the fight. He winced as he felt the dozens of small cuts Spectre had accumulated over the short time he had been thinking. Even though he could absorb ambient magic, their body could still only handle so much fighting before failing on them. Harry looked deep into the shadows and he came to a decision.

"Spectre can't fight properly in the state our body is in and you're always complaining that we don't let you do much." The shadows stopped there crawling about between the pillars as if listening to him. "Well here is your chance to do something. Go out and stop that Bug queen. Don't harm the girls or either of the Princess and we will see about letting you out more in the future. Agreed?" The shadows went absolutely still before flickering as if nodding. "Very well, this is your only chance, don't blow it."

Chrysalis looked at Spectre who was bleeding from cuts all over his body. He had fought a good fight, she supposed, though he had been getting slower the entire fight. She was bored now as she glanced over at Celestia who had been incased in a cocoon by the working changeling and turned to the doors as they opened and the elements of harmony strode in.

"This is the best Equestria has to offer." She gestured at Spectre behind her. "A unicorn that can barely stand and a bunch of girls who are useless without pieces of jewelry." She laughed at their defeated looks.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Chrysalis blinked as she turned to look at the Spectre. He appeared to be talking to himself. "This is quite dangerous as you know." Spectre's head tilted to the side. "Very well, if you are sure."

"What are you babbling on about unicorn?" Spectre looked at her.

"A change in opponents."

"Wha…" Chrysalis gasped as Spectre's body burst into black flames. She backed away as the flames grew and she heard the elements of harmony cry out in shock. She watched the flames die down and looked at the new form in confusion wondering who it was supposed to be until she heard Twilight speak a name as she looked at the pony in horror.

"Nightmare Moon."


	13. Chapter 13

**Review answering time:**

**Stallion6- Now that would be boring wouldn't it.**

**7 winds- Actually Spectre named himself that. The explanation of why the nightmare is no longer attached to his name is in this chapter.**

**Ultima-owner- Thank you, I guess.**

**Eternal Nothingness- Of course she is.**

**Zyber Elthone- Temporarily genderbent while Nightmare moon is in control of his body.**

**Frytrix- I take offense at that. It's not like Harrys the one in control at the moment or is permenant.**

Nightmare Moon's gaze swept over the gathered group in front of her. She noted the changeling and wondered how it had actually managed to get into the castle undetected. Did they no longer check for them in the thousand years she had been gone. She merely stared as the changeling made a dash for the doors and Nightmare was greatly delighted to slam them closed in her face.

"Going somewhere my dear changeling." Her voice was the same as it always was as Nightmare checked out her temporary body. It had returned to her appearance in both size and gender as well though Nightmare moon knew that the change was not permanent to the body, she was amused at the fact that Harry was currently female. She looked up to see the elements of harmony had different reactions to her return.

Twilight Sparkle seemed to be in shock at her reappearance out of what seemed to be nowhere. Rainbow Dash was glaring at her and Nightmare Moon made a fanged grin in her direction. Rarity's glare wasn't as worse though she seemed to be checking her out strangely enough. Applejack had taken a few steps back at her return, but now held her ground. Pinkie Pie seemed conflicted over something while Fluttershy was trying to hide behind the others. She turned back to the changeling and took note of the fact that it was trying to find another exit from the room.

"I can see that you are a queen changeling, so I assume you have a name." The changeling looked at her in fear. "What is it?"

"What i…is what?" The changeling had gained a stutter how amusing.

"Your name changeling, what is your name?" The changeling back away from Nightmare Moon as she stalked closer to it.

"Chrysalis." She squeaked her name out as Nightmare Moon loomed over her.

"I'm I so feared by the world that even the changeling fear me?" Chrysalis nodded and Nightmare seemed to complement something. "Good." Her right front hoof lashed out and slammed into Chrysalis whose eyes promptly rolled back into their sockets and she collapsed onto the floor. She turned back to the elements of harmony and noted they had freed her sister from her imprisonment in the cocoon.

"Since when are bugs allowed into the castle sister?" Celestia glared at her.

"You are not my sister." Nightmare Moon paused at that statement as she noted that it actually hurt her to hear those words. She supposed she had spent too long listening to Harry and Spectre as they talked.

"If I'm not your sister, then who I'm I?" Twilight spoke at this question.

"You are clearly some evil who has possessed poor Harry along with that Evil Nightmare Spectre." Nightmare Moon looked at her before bursting into laughter shocking the other ponies. "Why are you laughing?" Twilight suddenly seemed unsure of herself.

"Twilight Sparkle I can possess poor Harry as you put it than I could defeat Discord on my own or halt death. I have been here all along with Harry riding about in his head. He can remove me from controlling his body anytime he wants." Nightmare brought a hoof up to her jaw as she rubbed it. "And please don't insult Spectre by giving him the title of Nightmare. He does not have the right to bear the title of Nightmare." Twilight seemed confused by this statement. "The title of Nightmare belongs to me and me alone for my skill in giving them. That is why I was granted the title." Celestia spoke up this time before Twilight could ask any more questions.

"Why were you not destroyed by the elements of harmony?" Nightmare Moon shot Celestia a very deadpan look.

"I don't know." As she said this she looked back at Chrysalis to ensure she was still knocked out. "All I remember was burning in the rainbow light of the elements before waking up in Harry's mind." She glanced back at Celestia before stumbling back as Pinkie Pie popped up in front of her.

"Does this mean you are a good guy now, cause that means I get to throw you a party." Nightmare Moon watched as Pinkie Pie hopped around at the thought of throwing her a party before making a comment. "You have a nice flank." She noticed the others looking at her as Pinkie Pie stopped in mid-air at her comment. She smacked her face with a hoof. "I am spending way too much time in Harry's mind if I am having thoughts like that." She turned away from the group and walked over to Chrysalis and prodded her body with a hoof. She had been honestly surprised that the queen had dropped like a rock after her hit. She hadn't thought she had hit Chrysalis that hard. She heard commotion behind her in the group and turned around to be knocked over by Rainbow Dash as she smashed into her. Nightmare Moon looked up at Rainbow Dash.

"You know, these things usually wait until after the second or third date, but you clearly can't wait." As she spoke she flipped Rainbow Dash off her and rolled on top of her. She smiled at Rainbow Dash, her fangs glinting before Rainbow Dash was enveloped in a golden aura and yanked out from under Nightmare moon. She stood and looked at Celestia who was trying to bore a hole through her with just a glare. "Why did you do that?" Nightmare Moon Smirked at them. "She's the one who tackled me. What am I supposed to think?"

"You know very well that wasn't what she was doing Nightmare Moon." Nightmare Moon merely waved a hoof at Celestia.

"This is something new sister. Did you forget how to have fun in the thousand years? Why I remember what you did to that one stallion." Celestia's face started to glow red as she blushed. "Besides, you act as if you haven't done anypony to do something with you in a thousand years." Nightmare Moon took in Celestia silence and stared at her. "Really a thousand years. You really do need to get out more." Suddenly Twilight spoke.

"You seem different now." Nightmare Moon turned an inquisitive look upon Twilight. "Before you acted like we should all bow before you and obey anything you said." Nightmare Moon nodded at her statements.

"I suppose it was the time spent with Harry that changed my view. Of course seeing how the world changed in your absence could change anyone's view." Nightmare Moon took in their looks of disbelief and opened her mouth to answer more when she lashed out with her magic. Chrysalis let out a gasp as she dragged in front of Nightmare Moon who merely looked at her. "Now what should we do with you?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Review answering time:**

**Killroy225- Nightmare Moon is a evil version of Luna and an alicorn while Harry is the Master of Death. **

**Ultima-owner- Yeah the changelings are right to fear her. In this story they have a collective memory that the queens can access which lets them know what she did a thousand years ago.**

**Zyber Elthone- She most definitly can appreciate females after being with Harry and Spectre though some of it was there before.**

**Blood Brandy- Maybe.**

**Stallion6- Good different or bad different.**

**Frytrix- I already have plans for Nightmare Moon that cannot be given away.**

Harry couldn't believe it. She had made him a girl. She had taken his body and made him into a bloody girl. He knew there had been a slight chance of it occurring, but he hadn't actually expected it to happen. He turned to Spectre who was rolling on the ground in a laughing fit.

"Stop laughing, it's your body too." Spectre stopped laughing as he rolled to his feet and stared at Harry grinning. Harry merely growled at him as he strode over to the window and looked out. He stared at the wall in shock. "Spectre would you come here and tell me what you see." Spectre strolled over and looked out.

"The wall appears to be repairing itself, albeit slowly." Harry merely nodded as he turned away from the window and strolled over to sit on the dais. He had to think about things. The wall hadn't repaired itself before otherwise Spectre would have told him. The only thing that was different was that Nightmare Moon was in control. "You know Nightmare Moon is right. Pinkie Pie does have a nice flank." Harry groaned at Spectre's statement.

"You too just love to torment me don't you?" Spectre looked at him from the window and his grin widened.

"I am merely speaking the truth. In fact all of the elements of harmony look good." Spectre's face took on a thoughtful look. "Maybe it's a side effect of being part of the elements of harmony."

"Spectre, I somehow don't believe that a side effect of wielding the elements of harmony is making them more appealing to the opposite gender."

"You never know Harry you never know." Harry glared at Spectre in annoyance. He turned his head to the Master of Death throne and glared at it.

"You stop trying to escape the damn chains already. It's getting annoying." The throne seemed to settle itself down though nothing physically happened. The throne had been trying to escape the chain since they had put them on.

"We should probably check on our magic Harry, after what occurred escaping the crystal caverns." Harry nodded as he rose from the dais and moved to stand in front of it. Most people and ponies would expect his magic to be easily accessible, but Harry wasn't stupid enough to hide the pathway where others could easily get to it. Harry felt Spectre move to stand next to him as his horn started to glow a black color and Harry's started to glow white. The dais groaned and started to lift revealing a staircase leading downward. Both Harry and Spectre walked to the staircase and headed down.

Upon reaching the bottom, they stepped into a chamber. Harry looked behind him and noted with satisfaction that the wall behind them had become solid rock. He knew that no amount of force would allow a person to leave this chamber if they didn't know how to leave. Harry turned to face Spectre who nodded at him before they both reared their heads back and stabbed their horns into each other's chests. The wounds disappeared as the room around them changed. A door now appeared set into the wall where the stairs were. Harry opened it and stepped into the room.

Harry's magic took the appearance of an emerald which pulsed with an inner light. It floated in the center of the room. As he looked at it, he noticed cracks crossing the surface. He wasn't worried because they appeared to be disappearing as the emerald lights became stronger. Harry was relieved that his ability to do magic wasn't damaged by his stunt in the caverns. He closed his eyes as his awareness turned towards his body and he looked to see what Nightmare Moon was doing.

Chrysalis stared at Nightmare Moon who held her in place with her magic. She could remember what Nightmare Moon had done last time she was free upon the world. Every queen could. The changelings had a collective memory held by the queen of all the knowledge each individual changeling gathered. The Memories of the nightmares she had wrought before being sealed in the moon were imprinted into the collective memory of their race.

"So what should be done with you?" Chrysalis could feel her stare. She didn't know why the Nightmare beast had repeated her question, maybe she was trying to give her false hope. Nightmare Moon made a humming noise to herself before nodding. "I have decided that you are going to serve Harry." Chrysalis blinked at Nightmare Moon.

"What?" Nightmare Moon nodded.

"Yes from now on, you are going to do anything Harry tells you to." Nightmare Moon leaned in closer to Chrysalis. "Anything he tells you. Got that?" Chrysalis gulped at her look.

"I understand." Nightmare Moon straightened up and turned to the elements of harmony. "Yep, the changeling queen Chrysalis will now serve Harry." The elements looked at each other and then to Celestia.

"I can't let you do that Nightmare Moon." Nightmare Moon looked her Celestia and smirked.

"I believe you can't do anything to stop me. I am just as powerful as you and I'm pretty sure the changeling is more inclined to do anything I say and do it happily." Nightmare Moon looked at Chrysalis from the corner of her eye. "Isn't that right?" Chrysalis nodded her head rapidly. "See, she's more than willing to serve Harry." Twilight spoke up.

"What if Harry doesn't want her to serve him?" She made a deadpan face at Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle, Harry and Spectre serve me. They will obey my orders unless ordered not to by Luna. I highly doubt knowing how my other half thinks, that she will order them to release her from serving them. That reminds me of something." Nightmare Moon turned to Chrysalis and smiled baring her fangs. "Call off the other changelings now would you." Chrysalis nodded as she did so, the changeling halting their attack and retreating to the outskirts of the city. Nightmare Moon seemed to space out for a moment. "Harry wishes to have control of his body again." She looked at the elements. "It was nice meeting you in a way I guess. Especially you Rainbow Dash." Nightmare Moon Winked at Rainbow Dash as black fire surrounded her. When the fire died down, Harry was standing in her place a disgruntled look upon his face. He turned to look at Rainbow Dash who was blushing a deep red.

"I apologize for her. I honestly had no idea she would do that." Harry turned to the others to answer any questions when the doors burst open and Luna strolled in.

"Sister, what have we missed?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Review answering time:**

**Blood Brandy- army, spy network. same difference.**

**Stallion6- Yep**

**Firehedgehog- Good to know.**

**roanoak- Nope, but that is a good guess, still not remotely what happened.**

**Ultima-owner- missed the party yes, but gets to deal with the aftermath.**

**Zyber Elthone- The changelings are in fact all female. They generally kidnap a male the queen chooses after visiting establishments. Chrysalis here has visited establishments, but not really taken a liking to any of the males there. Actually, the key thing you have to do to get to the second room is be prepared to die. Which is why they stabbed themselves.**

**Killroy225, Taboo22- Thanks for your reviews.**

The group had moved to the dining room after Luna's awkward entrance. Harry was whistling to himself as he ignored the group's stares. He was going to tell them about Nightmare Moon, he really was. He just didn't have time before everything happened.

"So Harry, may I ask why you didn't tell me you had NIGHTMARE MOON IN YOUR HEAD?" Harry felt his mane get blown back while Chrysalis who was next to him in the form of a nondescript pony clapped her hoofs over her ears. Harry glanced at her to ensure she was alright before answering Luna's question.

"I was going to, but the invasion threw off any plans I made. I have a more important question." Harry stared at Luna. "How does one sleep through an invasion of an entire city if you don't mind me asking?" Luna seemed to squirm as everyone turned to look at her. She blushed.

"I have silencing spells laid over my room during the day when I am asleep." Harry raised an eyebrow at this statement. "The city is much louder than it was a thousand years ago and I have trouble sleeping with the noise." Luna turned her gaze upon Chrysalis who seemed try to hide behind Harry as she remembered that this was the princess who Nightmare Moon had originally been. "What are we going to do with the Changeling queen?"

"Nightmare Moon did tell her serve me and obey any orders I gave. So I got to thinking and decided…." Chrysalis seemed to shrink into her seat expecting Harry to order her to do something she didn't want. She was sure he was like some of the stallions she had met before becoming the queen changeling, thinking of only thing. "that we could the changelings as part of the night guard." Chrysalis's head jerked as she looked at Harry and yelped.

"What?" She wasn't alone in this statement as the others at the table started to all speak at once, all trying to tell Harry what a bad idea that was. The only quiet ones at the table were Harry, Luna and Celestia, the last two having thoughtful looks on their faces.

"Go on." Celestia's voice cut through the noise as everyone stopped talking and turned to look at her. She made a motion with her hoof for Harry to continue. Harry nodded at her in thanks.

"I was thinking about what I know of the changelings. They can look like anyone they want to correct?" Harry made this question to Chrysalis who nodded. "They could be a valuable part of the night guard. From what I've seen so far, the night guard is smaller than the day guard and they are generally focused on more stealthy aspects of the job." Luna nodded at this statement and quirked an eyebrow at him wondering where he had learned this. Harry smirked at her. "You would be amazed at how much information is in the library of this place on the night guard. You would think that kind of information on their jobs would be a secret."

"It was." Luna turned and looked at her sister with a small glare. "I wonder who could have put it in a library where anybody could read it." Celestia coughed as she turned away from Luna's glare.

"I wasn't really thinking about it at the time Luna. I will have the information removed right away."

"Already done." They turned to looked at Harry. "I couldn't just leave that kind of information lying around now could I." Harry noticed Twilight open her mouth. "I didn't destroy the books Twilight if that is what you are thinking. I merely put them somewhere that the information in them couldn't be easily found." Twilight blushed as everyone looked at her as she sank in her seat. Harry's answer had preempted her question correctly. "Anyway, to continue my line of thought from earlier, wouldn't it be possible to use the changelings as sort of a spy network to gather information?" Everyone turned to look at Chrysalis. Her eyes shifted side to side at their stares.

"I guess the hive mind could be used like that. I don't believe any queen had ever used it in that way though." Harry smiled at Chrysalis who blushed. She really didn't want to like this stallion in case he was like the others, but he was just so likeable.

"See, it is a great idea." Luna stared at Harry for a moment.

"Harry, you do know that changelings feed off love right?" Harry froze at this question.

"No, I didn't." He turned to Chrysalis. "So how does that work exactly?" Chrysalis blinked at the question.

"How does what work?"

"Feeding off love." Harry raised his hoofs before lowering them and muttering to himself about missing his hands. "I mean love is kind of intangible isn't it. So how do you do it?" Chrysalis looked and Harry and smiled.

"Like this." Chrysalis brought her horn down to touch Harry and just as it started to glow and the others getting up to stop her, there was a white flash where her horn touched Harry and Chrysalis seemed to become boneless as she slid to the floor. Harry looked down at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" Chrysalis looked up at him an undefinable look in her eye.

"I'm great." She practically purred as she said this. Luna took this sight in before bursting out into laughter as she fell to the floor. Harry looked confused as he looked at the others. Celestia had a small grin on her face and was giggling at the sight. Pinkie Pie was staring in Chrysalis while Rarity who sat next to her seemed to be muttering about things a lady shouldn't do in public. Applejack along with Rainbow Dash had both averted their eyes while blushing. Fluttershy was hiding behind Twilight while she took notes on something while muttering to herself too soft for Harry to hear. Harry opened his mouth to ask them what was going on when jumped as Chrysalis who had risen from the floor was holding on to him while rubbing against him with her cheek.

"A little help here would be nice." Luna just laughed harder at him from the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Review answering time:**

**Gallantmon228- Yes.**

**Taboo22- This chapter should clear that up.**

**Ultima-owner- of course it does.**

**Blood Brandy- yep.**

**Stallion6- oh, it will be spoken of. Mostly for future blackmail or being joked about.**

**Firehedgehog- Nope, Chrysalis is in fact a virgin in this story. the chapter will explain it more.**

**Killroy225- I don't know if it is funny, but here it is.**

**frytrix- This chapter is longer.**

**Zyber Elthone- I love your reviews. They are always so detailed. To actually answer your review. Yes Chrysalis did just have an orgasm though for different reasons then you are probably thinking. Celestia really hadn't thought about the night guard being back and honestly forgot there were even books on it. about the Marem... I have no idea. There will be jokes like the end of this chapter, but I don't know.**

Harry was staring at Luna, who was still on the floor laughing. He wasn't sure what had happened, but her laughter and Chrysalis clinging to his side was starting to annoy him. He was also sure that Nightmare Moon was laughing at him as well. He had enough of the laughing. He slammed the hoof Chrysalis down on the table.

"Enough laughing." Luna's laughter started to slow as she pulled herself back onto her seat, still occasionally giggling. Harry glared at her. "Anypony want to tell me what exactly just happened anyways." Luna's laughter stopped completely as she looked at him.

"You really don't know?" Harry shook his head no. Luna giggled again. "I am reasonably sure Chrysalis here just had an orgasm from trying feed off of you." Harry stared her and he could feel his eye starting to twitch. Why did these types of thing always happen to him? Did he piss off some unknown god or been a horrible person in a past life. He turned to look at Chrysalis who had let go of him. She took in his stare and her face took on a deep red color.

"So, you want to explain why that just happened?" Chrysalis looked away embarrassed. Harry looked at her before getting an idea. "Chrysalis, I don't want to do this, but you are forcing my hoof at the moment. I am ordering you to tell me what just happened." Chrysalis grumbled under her breath as she turned to face him.

"When a changeling feeds on love, it's not pure love. It's usually been diluted in some way by other emotions felt by a pony." She blushed. "Pure love is like having really good sex or at least that is what the memory of past queens is telling me. I wouldn't know."

"Would know what?" Rainbow Dash was the one who had interrupted Chrysalis. She glared at Rainbow Dash.

"I wouldn't know what sex is like you idiot. I've never had it." Everyone stared at her. "What? I doubt any of you've actually done the deed." She looked hard at them. They looked away from her except for Pinkie Pie who just smiled at her. "To continue with my explanation, someone seems to have taken pure love and wrapped you in a spell with it." Harry blinked at that statement as he looked at her in confusion. "If I had known it was there, I wouldn't have fed off you. It leaves me vulnerable to being taken advantage off." As Harry thought over her statement, he could see how that could happen. "It's the reason no one fed off Cadence. She literally radiates pure love. Sure, it would feed us, but would also leave us in a stupor." Twilight made a noise in her throat that caused everyone to turn and look at her.

"Then how did you control my brother?" She was glaring at Chrysalis now.

"I did not sleep with your brother. I used magic to keep him mostly under control." The changeling and the pony glared at each other, while the others watched slightly amused. Celestia cleared her throat.

"As amusing as watching this is, we still haven't decided what to do with the changeling army besides turning them into spies. If we are going to do that, how are we going to let them know and make them obey?" Chrysalis merely stared at Celestia as if she had something incredibly stupid.

"I am the queen. They already know their orders and are moving to obey them even as we speak." As if to punctuate Chrysalis's statement, there was a knock on the door. Celestia called for them to come in and the door opened to reveal a guard.

"Yes guardsman, what is it?"

"The bug things are leaving Princess Celestia." Celestia nodded as she looked at Chrysalis who was muttering under her breath about being called bug things.

"Thank you for alerting us. You may go." The guard nodded as he left while Celestia shut the door behind him.

"It's good that you were telling the truth. Now the only matter to arrange I believe is where you will be staying in the castle." Chrysalis immediately jumped to her hooves.

"I want to stay where ever Harry is staying." The group looked at her while Harry started to hit himself in the face wondering why everything always happened to him.

"Denied." Luna's voice cut through the silence like a hot knife through butter. "You are not going to be allowed to stay with the captain of my guard."

"Why not? I'm supposed to serve him aren't I?" Chrysalis's come back was quick and logical.

"You might try to seduce him." Chrysalis stared at Luna in disbelief. Had she even been listening to her explanation at all? Just because Harry was handsome and kind…. Her mind needed to stop those thoughts immediately.

"I would not try to seduce him." Chrysalis squinted at Luna as she examined her. "Aha, you want to have Harry all to yourself don't you?" Luna stuttered as she denied this statement. Harry suddenly rose to his hooves and he had a determined look on his face.

"Enough of this arguing. I am tired from the amount of magic I expended today and you two arguing is giving me a head ache. Chrysalis can stay in my room or the barracks. I will work something out." Harry turned to the door and opened them. He looked back over his shoulder. "I'm going to take a nap, if anyone needs me, you know where to find me." Harry walked out as he headed to the barracks and his room. He needed both a nap and to talk to Spectre and Nightmare Moon.

Harry opened his eyes to take in the view of his dreamscape. He looked around the room and noted some differences. The shadows representing Nightmare Moon were gone revealing Luna's door set into the wall between the two pillars. He also took note of the fact, that there were now drapes covering the window. The drapes were a deep blue color that Harry guessed would match the color of Nightmare Moon's pelt. As he glanced around the room he also took note of the fact that they weren't in it. He grunted as he headed towards the staircase. They were elsewhere in the castle, but he wasn't quite sure where, so he would just check the rooms as he went along.

As he exited the staircase, looked around the small courtyard it had put him in. When he had last explored his dreamscape of the place, a large amount of the castle was in ruins. His mental version had actually been worse than the real version of the castle. Now the courtyard had life in it again. He passed through the yard and headed towards the kitchen area where he felt Spectre the strongest. He paused outside the door before opening it and walking in.

"May I ask why my mind is decorated with drapes Nightmare Moon?" They both looked up from where they sat at the table in the middle of the room. The table itself was out of place in the kitchen and so was the board game they had set up on it. "You're playing board games. Really, that was the best thing you could think of to pass the time." Nightmare Moon glanced at him before turning back to the board which now that Harry had walked closer appeared to be a pony version of monopoly.

"There's not much else to do in here. The reason I put drapes up is because you clearly don't have a decorative bone in your body and the room was extremely dull." She picked up the dice in a cup and rattled them around before rolling them. "The room was decorated with drapes when I lived there a thousand years ago." Harry rolled his eyes as he turned to the two great fireplaces in the kitchen. There was no wood in them, but Harry's horn flared as fire erupted from nothing. The room was quickly bathed in the light from them and warmed up from its previous state of being a bit chilly.

"Thanks Harry." Harry turned at Spectre's words and hopped into the chair that sat next to him. "I couldn't get it to do that for me. You still have the most control over the dreamscape." Harry nodded and looked at Nightmare Moon.

"Do you enjoy tormenting my Nightmare Moon?" She looked up from the board. "Why would you think that I could use the queen of the changelings as a servant?" Nightmare Moon shrugged at his question.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. You looked like you needed a servant and I ordered her to obey your every order." She frowned. "Why did she disobey an order from you? I can come out there and…"

"Is there a reason you thought I needed a sex slave?" Harry's question cut through Nightmare Moon's voice. "Because that is certainly what a command like that sounds like. Obey any order I give." His eyes hardened as he looked at Nightmare Moon. "I would never take advantage of anyone like that, I hope you know." Nightmare Mooned squirmed under his gaze.

"I'm sure having the queen of changeling as your servant can useful." She looked at Spectre as if trying to tell him to help her escape Harry's gaze. He obliged her.

"You don't have to worry Moon. We are using the changelings as a spy network if you must know." She sighed as Harry's gaze returned to normal upon being reminded of what he actually did with the changelings. He sighed.

"You have no idea how much trouble you caused me Moon. I would have preferred to let others know when not in the middle of an invasion." Nightmare Moon frowned as she looked between Spectre and Harry for a moment.

"Why are you shortening my name like that?" It was Harry who answered her question.

"It's a nickname. Your name is too long to use in a casual conversation. Get used to it because I'm not changing it and neither is Spectre." She took in this explanation and nodded. "I want to know if you have come any closer to fixing me and Spectre."

"I still can't figure out why the two of you split apart in the first place. From what I know of the elements, they should have split your conscience into two parts. It wasn't my power causing the split because otherwise I would probably be stuck in Luna's head and not in here." Her shoulders slumped at her admittance of her bafflement.

"Since when do you like mares anyway?" Harry's question took her by surprise. "Because I know it wasn't being in here with the two of us like you claim."

"I have always had an appreciation for the finer gender if you will. I'm quite certain Luna still does as well. That's not to say we don't appreciate males as well." Her gaze raked over Spectre and Harry. "If I had succeeded in causing eternal night, you would have been awarded most graciously." Harry snorted at this.

"Moon, if I had wanted to have sex with someone, I'm sure someone would have been willing back in my world. I was a celebrity."

"Of course you were Harry. I was merely stating what might have happened had things been different." Harry nodded as he glanced upwards.

"Does anyone else hear yelling?" They both looked confused by his question and he sighed. "It must be from the waking world then. I wonder what happened now. I'll see you guys later." Harry closed his eyes as he disappeared from his dreamscape.

The first thing Harry heard was yelling. His eyes snapped open upon realizing the source was in his room. He sat up and yelled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" The room was silent instantly as Harry's glare passed around the room taking in several facts. One of them was that Chrysalis was lying in his bed. The second was that Flare Runner was standing in his doorway and she had been the one yell. He spoke again, his voice softer this time. "What is going on?"

"I was coming in to apologize to you for earlier when I found this….. this hussy sleeping on your bed with you." Harry glanced at Chrysalis and back at Flare Runner. He knew he had been forgetting something, if he hadn't put any security on his room. He should have remembered after being kidnapped by changelings.

"Flare Runner, you can stand down. Chrysalis here is fully allowed to enter my room without permission. She's my…." Harry paused as he searched for the proper word. Chrysalis spoke up.

"Marefriend." Harry nodded without really paying attention.

"Right, Marefriend." Harry paused in what he had been saying as his brain rewound itself a few minutes. He felt Chrysalis hug him.

"Yes, I'm his Marefriend and we haven't seen each other in a long time if you get what I mean." Chrysalis winked at Flare Runner who actually giggled.

"I guess I will leave you two alone." She giggled as she left closing the door behind her. Harry let his head fall back against the pillow as he wondered why all the females in his life seemed to try to make his life difficult.


	17. Chapter 17

**Review answering time:**

**Gallantmon228-Thank you for the compliment.**

**Firehedgehog- His pain is our amusement.**

**FK306- Have some more.**

**Stallion6- If you told me what you were confused about, I might be able to help.**

**Ultima-owner- Yes it is, and the drapes are nice.**

**Killroy225- Here you go.**

**Zyber Elthone- It is his fault for not locking his door, though he was pretty tired. The guard will probably find out whenever Harry remembers to go "Hey, you guys just got a boost of Pony member ship a hundred fold." Nightmare Moon really can't do anything to him in his own head. He would probably have still done it outside of his head, but behind his armor and shield. I don't really think in arcs, but the changeling arc is done. The next arc involves griffins.**

**Vonden Wiles- Why the all caps.**

**CouldNotThinkOfAName- He will visit ponyville sometime in the future. probably on nightmare night with Luna.**

**Patrick- thanks.**

Harry strode through the corridors of the castle, clad in his armor. He was patrolling and watching for the slacking of guards. He was also listening to the gossip of the servants.

"Did you hear? The new captain of the night guard was caught with his Marefriend in his room."

"Yes, I heard about it from one of the night guards."

Harry stifled a growl as he passed by the two gossiping maids. Thanks to the gossiping nature of females and the fact his guard was almost entirely made up of them, the entire castle quickly heard that Chrysalis was in fact his Marefriend. When he caught Flare Runner, she was going to get it. He slowed as he heard a voice calling for him from behind.

"Captain, captain." He looked behind him and noted a messenger quickly catch up to him and start to catch her breath. "I have been looking for you all over the castle. Princess Luna wants to see you. Something about your Marefriend." Harry let out a growl that sent the messenger reeling back as he stalked off towards the throne room. Had the whole castle heard about that rumor. The place was worse than Hogwarts's rumor mill. He looked at the guards standing at the entrance of the throne room. When they saw him, they let out a giggle before resuming their stony façade. He stopped before them as an idea popped into his head.

"I hope you and the rest of the guards are happy and well rested." They looked confused at his false exuberance. He leaned in closer to them. "Because starting tomorrow, you're getting a new training routine of my own design." He grinned as their faces paled. "I promise it will be fun….. for me." He strode past them and into the throne room.

The throne wasn't that different during the night than during the day except for the shadows cast by the torches and the fact Luna sat on her throne instead of Celestia being there. He brought a hoof up in a salute.

"Captain Harry James Potter reporting, Princess Luna." He noticed she was glaring at him. "May I ask why I was summoned?"

"What is this I hear about a Marefriend Captain Potter?" Harry let out a wince at her tone. It had all the warmth of ice. He noticed the other night guards in the room silently exiting it. He grunted as he closed the doors to the room as the last guard exited and cast a silencing spell on the door to the room.

"To be fair Princess Luna, you can't blame me for this. Chrysalis is the one to have said it and I wasn't thinking clearly enough at the time to properly think about what she said." Luna stared him for a few moments before seemed to slouch in the chair.

"I should have expected something of the sort, given the castle's rumor mill and the night guard's proficiency in spreading them. I suppose I can't blame you for the rumors themselves though I do wonder what Chrysalis was doing in your bed." Her glare had returned as she looked at him. Harry shrugged at her.

"I assume she thought we would be sharing a bed after seeing there weren't two beds in my room. I forgot to get a second one in there in my urge to sleep. I have since corrected her error in hopping into my bed. I don't care if we share a room, I shared dormitory when I was in school, but we are not going to share a bed Princess Luna. I swear it." Luna looked at him and her stare seemed to burrow into his soul before she looked away.

"Good. Keep it that way Harry." Harry looked at her confused by her quick dismissal. He had honestly thought she wouldn't care who she shared a bed with anyway.

"If I may ask Princess, why do you care who I share a bed with anyway." Luna's face took on a red color even through her fur.

"No reason Captain Potter. You're dismissed." Harry blinked at the quick dismissal before shrugging and opening the doors behind him as he walked out the room. He glared at the guards who had been trying to listen in to their conversation by pressing their ears to the door.

"I hope you all enjoy your new training sessions tomorrow." He grinned at their pale faces. "Because I know I will enjoy every minute of it." He left them as he strode back into the corridors. He had more patrolling to do tonight.

Harry paused in his patrolled as he passed by the door to the library. He frowned as he heard the rustling of pages. He opened the door and strode in. He blinked as he took in the library.

"Miss Sparkle, may I ask why you are raiding the library in the middle of the night and not in bed like any sensible pony." Twilight froze at his voice as she slowly turned around from where she was examining a book.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her question.

"Miss Sparkle, I am the captain of the night guard. It's my job to patrol the castle at night. What are you reading to keep you up so late at night?" Twilight squeaked as Harry grabbed the book she had been examining and brought it over in front of his face. "_How to make a stallion know you like him._" Harry looked at Twilight. "Ponies actually write books on this stuff." Twilight nodded. "So Miss Sparkle, who's the lucky stallion?" Twilight merely blushed as she ripped the book from his magic with her own and rushed past him, taking the book with her. Harry looked after her. "Was it something I said to her?" Harry looked over the library. Everything seemed to be in place now that Twilight had left so Harry shrugged as he left. He had to go and ensure that Chrysalis wasn't doing anything to his room.

He blinked as he entered his rooms in the barracks. It had been cleaned and the bed made. He frowned. When he had told Chrysalis to find something to do while he patrolled he hadn't meant for her to clean his room. As he scanned the room, he took notice of the fact that Chrysalis wasn't actually in the room.

"Chrysalis, where are you?" He muttered to himself.

"Right behind you." Harry jumped as he turned around to face Chrysalis. She was standing in the doorway to his room. "Did you need something Harry?"

"Yes, we are going to get your sleeping conditions set up." Chrysalis frowned at his statement, but before she could speak up, Harry did. "No you are not sleeping in my bed. Do you know how many rumors you spawned with that? I couldn't go anywhere in the castle without hearing one. So no Chrysalis you cannot sleep in my bed with me." With that said, Harry turned to face the blank wall of his room. He didn't want her sleeping in his bed. But he also didn't want her to be able to leave without him knowing.

Harry's horn glowed a steady white as he channeled his magic to it. He hadn't actually cast the spells he was about to use before, but he trusted in the extra power the elder wand provided to skip some of the steps. His horn brightened as he wove the spell he was about to cast in his mind. The spell lanced out of his horn and splashed into the wall. When the light from the spell died out, where there had been a blank wall now sat a door. Chrysalis's name was carved into the door and Harry strode over to it as he looked over his shoulder at Chrysalis. Her mouth was hanging open at the display of unusually magic. He chuckled.

"Are you coming Chrysalis?" He opened the door and walked through. He heard Chrysalis enter behind him and gasp. Harry nodded as he looked around the place. It was a good try for the first time casting those types of spells.

The room they were standing in was a bedroom around the size of Luna's. There was a bed that sat pressed against the wall. It was a queen size bed with black silk sheets and curtains hanging down from the top. There was a fireplace set into the wall opposite the bed with chairs for ponies to sit in and enjoy the heat of the fire without getting too close to it. Harry nodded as he noted the rug sitting in between the chairs and the bed. Everything seemed to be as he had imagined it. He turned back to Chrysalis. She was gaping at the room still.

"This is where you will be sleeping from now on. I didn't know what you would want, so I left most of it blank. I can probably make anything you ask for. So what do you think?" Chrysalis closed her mouth as she turned to Harry. He wasn't prepared to her to leap at him and start crying into his chest while babbling.

"This is such a nice gift. Thank you." Harry patted her awkwardly on her back. She pulled back from him as she wiped her eyes. She looked around the room again. "So if you can make anything I ask for, could you help me decorate?" Harry nodded at her request as she started to list things she wanted him to make. He merely nodded as he made them. She deserved something nice even if she was being forced to serve him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Review answering time:**

**Gallontmon228- Harry is an english gentleman.**

**Stallion6- yes she does.**

**Soulknight121- Thank you for your review.**

**Ultima-owner- Yes they will.**

**Firehedgehog- Thanks.**

**Zyber Elthone- The griffin problem is solely Harry's. He did a lot of stuff in his travels. The others have yet to discover Chrysalis's bedroom, but there will be flak over it. Yes Twilights adorably when trying to deal with a crush.**

Harry watched over the guard as they ran laps in the training area. To the naked eye nothing would seem different or give a reason they were all sweating. Harry had used his magic to make it so that everyone of the guards would have twenty five pounds spread over their bodies. He had them start running laps since early morning. Harry glanced at the sun and note it was almost noon.

"Alright everypony, you can take a thirty minute break for lunch. Before any of you ask, no I am not going to remove the extra weight. This is punishment as well as training." The guard grumbled as they stopped running the laps and headed to the guard's lounge for lunch. Harry merely smirked at their grumbling. While most of the guards could easily carry twenty five pounds, they weren't normally expected to run laps with it or have it pressed on every part of their body. Harry looked over the courtyard.

"So this is where you are hiding."

"I am not hiding Miss Dash, I am training the guards." Harry glanced at the Pegasus as she walked up beside him. "Tell me Miss Dash, is there a reason you and the others are staying in Canterlot." She looked at him.

"We're waiting for the wedding to be rescheduled and are helping clean up a bit." She stopped for a second in thought. "And stop calling me Miss Dash, I'm not Rarity." Harry snorted at that statement. While he didn't know the unicorn well, he had noted her rather unusually tendencies to act like a lady. A very exaggerated lady at that.

"Very well Rainbow Dash, as you wish." Harry merely stood there in his armor enjoying the sunlight. He had learned to enjoy the sun when he could get it, though Nightmare Moon grumbled about it. He glanced at Rainbow Dash, who started to fidget in the silence.

"You know, we could…." Harry didn't get to hear what Rainbow Dash was going to suggest because at that moment, a griffin fell screeching from the sky, its claws lashing out at him. Faster than most would believe, Harry danced backwards from the attack, which only hit his armor and was repelled by the defensive spells on it. He dashed forward, bringing his hoof upward to smash into the griffin's beak. His horn flared as he knocked its legs out from under it. He was about to bring his hoof down on the head of his downed opponent when he heard Rainbow Dash speak.

"Gilda?" Both Harry and the griffin stopped as they both turned to look at her. The griffin blinked as it took her in. When it spoke, its voice was female.

"Hey Dash, long time no see." Rainbow Dash glared at Gilda.

"What are you doing here and why are you attacking Harry?" Gilda got to her feet. Harry let her because she seemed to know Rainbow Dash and he was confident he could take her down again. Gilda looked anywhere, but at Rainbow Dash.

"I'm here with my father." Rainbow Dash blinked at this statement. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Why would your dad be here?" Gilda grumbled under her breath.

"He's an ambassador okay. He goes to other countries for the king and makes treaties with them." Rainbow Dash looked at her for a moment before bursting out into laughter. Harry looked at them in confusion.

"I don't see why that's a laughing matter Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash's laughter stopped as she looked at Harry.

"Back in flight school, Gilda told everyone that her father was a high ranking military official that won tons of battles." Harry nodded he started to giggle at the difference between a military official and an ambassador.

"It's not funny. He was a military official." They looked at Gilda again. "He just became an ambassador after an injury to one of his legs." She stuck her head up with a haughty look.

"That still doesn't explain why you attacked Harry." Gilda looked between Rainbow Dash and Harry before looking at the ground.

"He beat me in a fight." Harry closed his eyes as he thought back over his two years of travel. He didn't remember fighting this griffin, but he had fought a lot of them when he had been in their country. He opened his eyes as he remembered.

"I remember you now. You challenged me to a fight in that stupid ritual thing. I never did find out what that was about before leaving." Gilda glared at him.

"You weren't supposed to actually win that fight." Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "It was a griffin marriage ritual you idiot. You were supposed to lose and for a griffin to win." Harry's face whitened.

"What exactly does this ritual supposed to do exactly?" Gilda's glare seemed to burn into him.

"Thanks to you winning, we're now betrothed." Her claws dug into the ground. She stopped glaring at Harry as he started to hit himself in the face with a hoof.

"Why does this stuff always happen to me? What cruel god did I piss off to make him do this?" Harry continued to rant before suddenly pausing as a look of horror descended on his face. He got up and started to walk into the castle. Rainbow dash called out to him.

"Where are you going?" Harry glanced back at her.

"To write my will of course." Rainbow Dash's face took on a look of confusion.

"Why?" Harry stopped as looked back at her.

"Because Luna is clearly going to kill me for this, I just know it." Harry's face suddenly took on a look of hope. He turned to Gilda. "Where's your father right now?" Gilda just stared at him before answering.

"In the throne room talking with Princess Celestia. Why?" Harry spun around.

"I might yet be able to stop this." He ran off as he headed towards the throne room. Gilda and Rainbow Dash looked at each other before following him.

"I must say Princess Celestia, you accommodations is as good as ever." Celestia stood with a Griffin who bad brown feathers and fur that was speckled with grey. His back left leg seemed to be twisted making him walk with a limp.

"It is a pleasure as always Ambassador Steelclaw. So the council that leads the griffins wants to rework our trade agreement?" Before Steelclaw could answer, the doors burst open and Harry strode into the room. They blinked at him. "I know you are a captain Harry, but that doesn't give you the right to burst into the throne room." Harry glanced at her before turning his focus on Steelclaw.

"Your Gilda's father yes?" Steelclaw blinked before nodding at Harry. "What is this I hear about a marriage ritual?" Steelclaw straightened to his full height.

"I'm reasonably sure that I know what this is about. No, you can't ask for my daughter's claw in marriage unicorn, she is already betrothed to an earth pony." Celestia looked between the two before realizing something. She started giggling. Steelclaw looked at Celestia in confusion.

"Ambassador Steelclaw, I am reasonably sure that Harry was the earth pony that defeated your daughter. He only became a unicorn recently." Steelclaw looked confused by her statement before turning to Harry.

"I trust Princess Celestia, so I will believe her this once despite never having heard of this occurrence. What did you want to know about the ritual?"

"Is there any way to get out of it?" Steelclaw seemed to puff up as he looked at Harry.

"Do you have a problem with my daughter boy?" Harry merely stared at him wholly unintimidated by him.

"I have no problems with your daughter sir, I merely prefer not to die when Luna discovers it. Also because of this event, I am sure the universe is actively trying to make my life difficult." Celestia burst out laughing at his last sentence. Steelclaw settled himself down as he looked at Harry.

"I am afraid that the only way to nullify the marriage ritual would be to defeat the champion of the arena back in the griffin homeland." Harry looked at him for a few moments before turning to Celestia.

"Princess Celestia, I must inform you that I am taking time off to travel to the griffin homeland. I don't know when I will return, but please let Luna know I will be gone." Celestia stopped laughing as Harry walked out of the room to prepare for his trip moments before Gilda and Rainbow Dash enter. She looked at them and then thought of what Luna's reaction to Harry's predicament would be.

"This is going to be trouble, I can just tell."


	19. Chapter 19

**Review answering time:**

**Gallantmon228- Thats why he's fleeing as quickly as possible while she's asleep.**

**Ultima-owner- Fleeing to the land of griffins to get rid of Gilda.**

**Taboo22- Thanks**

**Firehedgehog- He is trying to get rid of Gilda.**

**Zyber Elthone- Actually, I have great plans for a Sombra and Harry meeting. I also have different plans for the champion of the arena, an old "friend" of Harry's. No Trixie hasn't met Harry as he mostly traveled outside of Equestria. Thats not to say, they won't meet, but it will probably be in the events of the magic duel episode. Luna would never banish ponies to the moon... She'd banish them to the sun.**

**Espeon- Wrong, he only escaped because she's asleep.**

**Soulknight121- This made me laugh.**

**Blood Brandy- nope. Geez, Gilda was only chosen because I wanted as few OC's as possible.**

**Patrick- Harry is just extremely unlucky. Any deity that would try to mess with his life runs into Death. There is a reason Death has a capital letter. besides the fact it is an entity.**

**Stallion6- Harry just has that kind of life.**

**kcbn- Yeah, they slip by me when I check for errors.**

**Angel- thanks**

**Hope-sama- Here you go.**

**FluffyNevyn- Yes weird.**

Harry strode into his rooms and seized his saddlebags with his magic. He needed to leave quickly before Luna discovered this. He was certain the universe hated him or something. He turned as he heard a door open and saw Chrysalis looking out of her bedroom in her natural form.

"Harry, are you going somewhere." Harry looked at Chrysalis as an idea struck him.

"Chrysalis, how many changelings are still in the city?" Chrysalis's eyes shifted side to side.

"There are no changelings left in the city Harry. I have no idea what you are talking about." Harry merely stared at her as she started to shift side to side in guilt. Finally she spoke. "Only a few that didn't want to take part in the invasion. Why?"

"Any of them working in the castle?" Chrysalis nodded as she looked at him in confusion. "Alright then, you're coming with me." Chrysalis blinked and then yelped as Harry seized her in his magic and pulled her along with him. Her form flared with green flames as she shifted to the form the guards were familiar with.

"Where are we going?" Harry looked back at her.

"To the land of griffins, which I just realized I never got the name of." Harry paused in the middle of the hallway as he realized this fact. He shook his head in disbelief. "And to think I traveled through there without learning its name. I guess it doesn't matter in the long run as I'm sure someone will tell me." Chrysalis stared at Harry as he rambled.

"And why are we going to the land of griffins exactly?"

"To fight in the arena and beat the champion, so I can request the breaking of the ritual that betrothed me to the griffin Gilda."

"I see, I suppose that is quite reasonable." Chrysalis nodded her head before realizing what he had actually said. "Wait, what?" Chrysalis's horn flared as she disrupted the magic carrying her and ran around and stuck her face in Harry's. "You are betrothed to a griffin?" Harry nodded at her. "How in Tartarus did you manage that?"

"I apparently beat her in a marriage ritual." Harry rolled his eyes at Chrysalis's reaction. "It wasn't that hard to beat her in a fight." Harry noted that Chrysalis was staring off in to space.

"I've heard griffin's are into extremely kinky stuff. Maybe it won't be so bad for you to be married to one." Harry stared at Chrysalis as she seemed to be off in a fantasy world.

"Yeah, I'm not letting that train of thought continue any longer." Harry seized Chrysalis in his magic and carried her down the hall while she mumbled about griffins and how they were kinky. He was pretty sure she wasn't normally like this.

He strode into the Throne as he adjusted his saddlebags over his armor and noted Celestia had become pensive in the short time he had been gone. He grinned at her face. "Please enjoy explaining to Luna the situation. I'm sure she will take it much better from her sister than anypony else." Celestia narrowed her eyes at him as he walked over to Gilda and Steelclaw. He nodded at Rainbow Dash who was staring at Chrysalis as she floated behind him. "Ready to go?"

"And how to you plan to get there doofus?" Steelclaw reached a claw up and smacked Gilda upside the head.

"I apologize for my daughter, but she does have a point. How are you planning on leaving?" Harry grinned at them.

"Please grab hold of me and don't let go." Father and Daughter looked at each other before warily reaching out with their claws and grabbing his front legs. Harry floated Chrysalis over to him and set her on his back. He nodded at Celestia before looking at the griffins. "I'd advise you to not let go. The side effects can be greatly unpleasant." His horn flared as they all disappeared with a crack, neither the griffons nor Harry noticing that Rainbow Dash had been touching Gilda about to demand an explanation.

Celestia stared at the scene before putting her face in her hooves. She trusted Harry to not let Rainbow Dash come to harm, but she now had to explain to the elements of harmony where she was and the situation with Harry to her sister.

The group reappeared with a crack and Harry stumbled as the griffins released him. Chrysalis slid off his back as he sat down to clear his head. He hadn't actually meant to carry them the entire way to their destination with one jump. He hadn't even expected that he would be able to do that. He felt for his magic and noted it was regenerating faster than it had before he had regained his sword. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by the voice of Rainbow Dash.

"What was that?" Harry glanced up and noted Rainbow Dash was looking around in bewilderment as she took in her surroundings. "Where are we?" Harry stood up as he looked around himself and noted the location. It was one of his old camping spots, he was sure. He could tell because it reeked of his magic. Harry frowned to himself. He hadn't realized he had been leaving that much magic when he used apparition to leave a place.

"To answer your questions Rainbow Dash that was apparition and this is griffin country." She gaped at him. She had clearly not expected this to be griffin country. Harry's horn lit up as he prodded the magic in the air, trying to determine how old it was. Harry frowned when he heard Gilda speak.

"How did you do that? Not even the strongest unicorns can teleport from Canterlot to this far of a location." Harry merely glanced at her before resuming his prodding. The magic felt off, lacking in something. It probably had to do with him lacking the power of the elder wand. He spoke answering Gilda's question.

"It's a skill where I come from. Anyone could learn it, though few could travel this far in a single trip." Harry might have been lying a bit because he didn't think anyone could travel that far in a single trip though he could be wrong. He glanced at Rainbow Dash. "Would you like me to take you back to Equestria Rainbow Dash? Not back to Canterlot though. I don't want Luna to catch me."

"No, I'm good. I've always wanted to visit the griffin's homeland anyway." Harry nodded as he turned to Steelclaw who was still looking around in wonder.

"Mr. Gilda's father, do you know the way to the capital from her." Steelclaw looked at Harry.

"The name is Steelclaw and yes I know the way, but we won't be heading to the capital." Harry raised an eyebrow at this statement. "The arena isn't located in the capital. It's located in that mountain range over there." Harry glanced over his shoulder as he noted the mountains in the distance as he turned to face them.

"Alright then, let's go." Harry strode off as the others following him. Harry reached back with his magic and snatched Chrysalis bringing her up next to him. She was still mumbling though he couldn't understand what she was saying. He was smiling to himself. Soon this trouble would be over.


	20. Chapter 20

**Review answering time:**

**soulknight121- Pretty much, though things will get easier as he grows into his power.**

**Gallantmon228- You are completely correct. Have a cookie.**

**Ultima-owner- Yes they are.**

**Taboo22-thanks**

**Midnight35- She's a changeling queen with access to the past memories of every queen before her. She might be a virgin, but she has the memories of older queens getting to her.**

**Blood Brandy- Nope, he didn't meet Trixie.**

**Firehedgehog- Sure it has.**

**Frytrix- He is trying to get out of the betrothel.**

**Stallion6- Yep.**

**Zyber Elthone- No he does not. Pretty much that for the Gilda thing. Rainbow is iffy. Sombra is not using a soul jar. He merely was preserved by the seal the princesses used on him, like Luna on the moon. Death doesn't have to do anything. Most dieties take one look at Harry, realize he will one day be the a true master of Death and decide they don't want the payback having fun at his expense now will cause. Luna would probably throw them in the dungeon until they see the "error" of their ways. Thats good to hear about the reviews, I enjoy answering them.**

**YF54- Yep, its also posted over there.**

Harry and the rest of the group strolled into the arena, nestled in between two mountains. The arena was constructed out of rough stone and reminded Harry of the world quidditch stadium. Harry looked down the tunnel they were walking in and saw a desk with a bored looking griffin sitting behind it. Steelclaw strode past him and up to the desk. The griffin took one look at him and straightened up and began looking attentive. Steelclaw spoke to him.

"I have a competitor for the arena." The griffin looked past Steelclaw and at Harry and the others. He looked doubtfully at Steelclaw.

"Sir, I assume you mean one of the ponies and not your daughter, but I don't think…." Steelclaw brought his right claw down on the desk in front of griffin.

"It's not your job to think. It's your job to sign up these who want to fight in the arena and tell them the rules of combat." The griffin stared at Steelclaw before nodding. Steelclaw nodded at him and gestured for Harry to get beside him. "This is Harry. He's the one who wants to compete." The griffin looked Harry up and down, taking note of his larger than usually size for a pony and his horn.

"Very well." The griffin looked at Harry and recited the rules. "Rule one is you can only use what comes natural, so you will have to remove that armor sir." Harry raised an eyebrow at the griffin, but his horn glowed and his armor lifted off his body. He handed the armor off to Chrysalis who had shaken herself out of her mumbling on the way here and she seized the armor in her green magic. "That's actually pretty much the only important rule, really sir. Killing is frowned upon, but not actually against the rules while in the arena." Harry nodded to him and the griffin turned to the rest of the group. "Since I assume you plan on watching him fight, you can head up to the audience now. Harry will be announced shortly. There haven't been many fights since the change in champions." Steelclaw frowned at the bit about the champions changing, but left with the group as they headed up to the seats. The griffin gestured at Harry and pointed him down a hallway to his right. "Head that way sir, and come out when announced." Harry nodded as he went down the hall.

Harry sat in a small room with two doors when he heard the announcement. "Today we have a new challenger folks. Hailing from the land of Equestria is Harry." The door leading to the arena opened and Harry strode out taking in the arena. It was circular which he had expected, but the floor had rocks sticking out of it. Harry frowned at the rocks, something was strange about how they were shaped. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard the announcer continue. "For his first opponent, Harry will be facing the griffin king of speed Grayfeather." A griffin strode from the door and Harry took it in. The griffin was a male, though he was smaller than other griffins Harry had seen. His feathers were speckled with the color grey and Harry noted he had a cracked beak. The fighter called out.

"This is who I'm fighting against. A pansy mage who will probably just use magic and not actually fight. You unicorns are all the same." Harry frowned at the griffin in annoyance. He looked at the crowd who had laughed at his statement.

"I only need to hit you once to win." The crowd fell silent at Harry's declaration and Harry stared at Grayfeather. Harry heard the announcer cough before signaling the fight to begin.

"You think you can beat me unicorn. I doubt you can even catch me." Harry listened as Grayfeather started to list the ways he could beat Harry when Harry disappeared with a crack. He reappeared next to Grayfeather and slammed a hoof up under his chin. The griffin dropped like a rock. Harry looked down at the griffin.

"You talk way too much for a fighter." The crowd was silent before Harry heard Rainbow dash cheering in the stands. Slowly the rest of the crowd started to cheer. Harry made a small bow to them before hearing the Grayfeather get up behind him. He looked over his shoulder at him. He was frowning.

"I lost." Harry nodded. The griffin shrugged. "That's alright, I feel sorry if you make it to the champion though." Harry frowned at the griffin as he left the arena. That was the second time someone had mentioned the champion.

"How many fighters until the champion anyway?"

"Three." Harry was startled by the announcer's words. "Three of the best fighters and then the champion. You have two more to go. You do realize the fights are continuous right kid. There is no break between champions, just one after the other." Harry nodded his understanding as he looked around for the next champion. He leaped backwards as a paw burst from the ground and tried to seize his leg. He frowned at the diamond dog that pulled itself out of the ground.

The dog was covered in thin white scars that crisscrossed his entire body. He was muscled in a way that showed that while he was strong, he had sacrificed none of his speed. The dog grinned at Harry revealing white teeth that came to points. Harry nodded at the dog.

"Shall we dance?" The diamond dog rushed at Harry and he rolled out of the way of a punch. Harry felt his eyes widen when he saw the stone that had been next to him get hit and be pulverized. He definitely not let himself be hit by the diamond dog. The dog looked at him before speaking.

"The name is Gruff. I see you won't be so easy to beat as other unicorns." Harry was surprised at the Gruff's good grammar, but acknowledged his statement. Gruff grinned before claws came out of his paws and he dug into the ground. Harry glanced around warily before moving himself to the top of a nearby rock.

This was an actual fight between two warriors. Harry grinned. A good warrior always used every advantage they have. His horn flared white as the ground started to shift like water. Gruff shot out of the ground and landed on a rock opposite Harry's.

"That is an interesting trick unicorn." Harry grinned at him.

"I have all kinds of tricks. Like this one." Harry activated the power of the invisibility cloak as he disappeared from sight. Gruff looked around and started to sniff the air. Harry rolled his invisible eyes. That might have worked when the cloak hadn't been a part of him, but even his scent was cloaked from discovery. Harry could still be heard though so he stood absolutely still. Finally Gruff spoke.

"You are right. This is a very good trick." Suddenly Gruff grinned. "It is only too bad that Gruff has no idea what you have done, for you see Gruff is blind." Gruff's head pointed straight at Harry. "And Gruff can still hear your heart beat." Harry let his invisibility fall as Gruff leaped at him. Harry let out a blast of magic that smashed into the diamond dog and knocked him into the water like dirt, where he sank into it.

"Gruff surrenders to unicorn." Harry spun around and discovered the diamond dog behind him. Across Gruff's chest was a burn mark that oozed blood. Harry frowned. He hadn't meant to injure the diamond dog, only knock him back. Gruff nodded at Harry. "Gruff wishes you luck with the champion." Gruff leaped backwards and burrowed into the ground as Harry let it return to normal.

Harry looked around for the third fighter. His eyes stopped on a cloaked zebra who stepped out behind a rock. Harry knew it was a zebra for he recognized this particular one. "Hello Zalos. I'm surprised to see you hear." The zebra nodded at Harry.

"I foresaw that I would meet you here again young Harry." Harry grinned. Zalos had the gift to foresee the future. While Harry wouldn't normally believe in seers, he had been seen firsthand the power of Zalos's gift. He had rescued Harry when he had been lost in Zebrica and had guided Harry to civilization.

"This is going to be a difficult fight isn't it." The zebra seer nodded at Harry. Harry's horn started to glow a steady white as he called his magic to the front of his mind. Zalos wasn't by any means slow and Harry wanted to be prepared to hit him with everything he had. A blast of magic launched from his horn and Zalos sidestepped it. Harry noted that Zalos had his eyes closed. "So that's how it's going to be?"

"Yes Harry, I'm going to fight you with my eyes closed." Harry disappeared with a crack and reappeared next to Zalos who was already moving. Even as Harry started to bring his hoofs up to hit Zalos, he dodged them before they could even come within inches of his skin. Zalos's limb blurred as it was brought up and Harry saw stars. He leaped backwards shaking his head to clear it and took in Zalos. He had shifted to a style that seemed to blend several different fighting arts together. Harry frowned at this development. He was an unskilled fighter. He relied mostly on his speed and magic to help him win. His horned glowed brighter. If Zalos wanted to fight with style than Harry would wield magic to level the playing field.

Zalos shot forward as the ground erupted where he had been standing. Harry merely stared at Zalos before transfiguring the ground in front of him into a stone wall that blocked his view of the zebra. Harry suddenly leaped backwards as he glanced up and saw Zalos leaped over the top of the wall. Three whips of magic shot from Harry's horn as he used them to keep the zebra at a distance. Zalos was weaving between the whips with the bare amount of movement necessary as he moved closer. Harry frowned as he regarded Zalos. He would never hit the unicorn if he continued fighting like this. Zalos would see every move he made before he did it and dodge out of the way. He really didn't do finesse that well, so brute force would have to do. Zalos's eyes shot open as he gaped at Harry while still dodging the whips.

"What?" Harry's horn flared pure white and a wave of magic shot out from it. Zalos was trapped between it and the wall. The wave hit him and he let out a grunt as it pushed him back into the wall. With a snap, his back left leg broke and Harry winced. Zalos merely looked at him, his grey eyes sparkling. "I certainly didn't expect you to do that Harry." Zalos looked at his broken leg. "I surrender, now if you would." Harry strode over to his friend and his horn let out a weaker, but still steady light as his leg set itself and the bone fused together. "Good luck with the champion Harry." Harry frowned at Zalos who quickly ran out of the arena wincing with every step on his back leg.

"Who is this champion anyway?" Harry's question was answered by a massive roar as a shadow covered the arena. Harry watched as an emerald dragon landed in the center of the arena with a sinking feeling in his gut. He recognized this dragon all too well. The dragon looked at him and its gaze narrowed.

"_You."_ It hissed out a single word before it reared back its head and let a stream of fire let fly at him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Review answering time:**

**Ultima-owner- She does yes. Harry used compliments to distract her last they met and she assumed they were all lies. She also really doesn't like ponies personally.**

**Stallion6- Talith made a sever mistake this chapter. try to spot it.**

**Soulknight121- Less of a fight then I wanted in this chapter, but I had an idea. The bigger fight will be next chapter.**

**Taboo22- Thanks**

**Zyber Elthone- Things are occuring that are bringing the plot around in this chapter that Luna will be much more concerned with. Harry beat Zalos by virtue of leaving him no room to actually dodge. Doesn't matter if you can see the future if you can't do anything to prevent it. The "fight" between Harry and the dragon wasn't actually much of a fight. Harry distracted her while the children ran away. The story kinda changed as it traveled. Harry didn't really bother with trying to prove his sword was apart of him.**

**Firehedgehog- Don't you mean "Dun Dun Dun"**

**fk306- Here you go.**

**YF54- Not Garble. Harry met this dragon on his travels. Besides Garble isn't a 500 year old dragon.**

**gadman85- I had an idea, so the main fight is moved to the next chapter.**

**espeon- Talith is pissed at Harry.**

**He- I cannot understand what you mean at all.**

**VONDON- What is with the all caps.**

Harry rolled his eyes as he disappeared and reappeared off to the side of the dragon. He watched as the fire quickly heated the rocks to red hot. His eyes widened.

"I definitely don't want to be hit by that." He looked at the dragon as it turned its head to look at him. "Can't we talk about this?"

"_No."_ It released another blast of fire and Harry merely disappeared once more and reappeared behind the dragon.

"Why are females always so moody?" Unaware to Harry, his comment was being projected out into the audience of the arena.

"How can he tell it's a girl?" Rainbow Dash's voice held confusion and slight indignation at Harry's statement. "And how come nobody is doing anything to stop the dragon?"

"The dragon apparently is the champion." Steelclaw's voice cut through the noise of the audience with ease as he watched the fight. "It is against the rules to interfere in the champion's fight unless absolutely necessary." He watched as Harry dodged around the jets of flame using his ability to teleport to his advantage. "I would be more concerned about how the dragon seems to know young Harry. She doesn't appear to be very pleased with him."

"Not pleased is an understatement. She appears to be pissed at him." Gilda was sitting on the edge of her seat as she watched the fight. She frowned as she noticed something. "Does Harry seem to be slowing down to you guys?" The rest of the group looked at the fight and watched Harry.

"Yes, he does appear to be slowing down." Chrysalis sounded worried before she winced. "Well, Luna has just discovered Harry's betrothal to Gilda." Chrysalis turned to Gilda. "I wouldn't go to Canterlot anytime soon. Luna seems extremely angry." Before Gilda or her father could ask her how she knew this, Rainbow Dash leaped out of her seat yelling.

"That's cheating." The rest of the group focused on the fight and they saw that Harry now had a long cut along his side. Chrysalis frowned.

"How did that happen?"

"When Harry was dodging all those fire blasts, she threw a rock at him with her tail." Rainbow Dash sounded angry.

"It's not cheating Miss Dash. You can fight however you want in the arena. I am worried about that cut though. Can anyone tell how deep it is?" Steelclaw's voice was calm though it did carry an undercurrent of worry. They all shook their heads no. Steelclaw frowned at the arena. "What is young Harry doing now?" They turned to the arena where Harry had walked up to the dragon.

"That hurt you know?" The dragon merely narrowed her eyes at him. "I mean, I can understand you're angry at me, but isn't this a little excessive."

"_No. You stood me up young pony and lied to me."_ It was Harry's turn to frown at her.

"I wasn't aware we had a date." He paused and tilted his head to the side. "And I never lied to you. All my compliments were genuine and if I were a dragon, I would definitely go on a date with you." Harry paused for a few more seconds before looking at the dragon with a serious look on his face. "You are to never tell Luna I said that. I'm quite sure she would hurt me." The dragon snickered at him. "It's not funny." Harry looked at the dragon for a few more moments. "I never got your name between saving those zebra children and running away from your territory. I don't think we introduced ourselves either." Harry stood up straight wincing as the cut on his side flared with pain. "I'm Harry James Potter, nice to meet you." The dragon looked bemused at his greeting.

"_I am Talith." _She moved closer to Harry and examined his side. She sniffed the air near him. "_You reek of old power Harry Potter. Old power seeped in death." _Harry blinked at her in surprise.

"You can smell that?" Talith nodded as she examined Harry. "Huh, I always thought the power was undetectable." Harry shook his head to himself. "Anyway, I'm glad we have managed to work through our problems and you aren't trying to burn me to death."

"_Oh, I'm still going to burn you to death. I just wanted to hear what you had to say." _Harry's eyes widened.

"What?" Talith's reared her head back and struck forward. Harry watched as the fire roared out of her mouth and felt it engulf him. Harry blacked out as the fire started to incinerate his body.

Harry's eyes snapped open as he looked around the main room of his dreamscape. He looked at the windows and noted the flames licking at them from the outside.

"That cannot be good at all." Harry heard the sound of hooves meeting stone and turned to the stairwell as Nightmare Moon and Spectre rushed in. "Hey guys." They stopped and looked at him. Spectre spoke in a panicked voice.

"Harry, what is happening?" Harry shrugged.

"Well, we're currently being burned alive by dragon fire." The two froze at his statement.

"And you're not worried about this." Nightmare Moon sounded incredulous. Harry looked at her like she had said something incredibly stupid.

"Of course I'm worried, but panicking won't get me anywhere." Harry looked between Nightmare Moon and the door set between the two pillars. "In fact, I believe you should return to Luna's mind now. I don't think you would survive the death of my mind." Before Nightmare could argue, a voice spoke up from the dais.

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't too stubborn not to take the throne." The group all turned as one to the dais. Sitting on the master of Death's throne was a person who looked exactly like Harry when he was human. "If you had taken the throne, no mortal or immortal being would have messed with you on sheer principle." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I would also transcend beyond death. I kind of like to keep my options open thank you very much." The Harry lookalike snorted.

"And having your body be burned away is better. You can still die without embracing all three Hallows you know." The lookalike looked at Harry. "Why haven't you claimed the Resurrection stone yet? It is the most powerful among the Hallows." Spectre spoke, his voice confused.

"How is the Resurrection stone the most powerful hallow?" Harry spoke up before the lookalike could.

"The stone is the only Hallow to reach into the realm of Death. It can call forth any spirit, even ones beyond the grip of the mortal realm." Harry stared at the lookalike. "Isn't that right Death?" Death started to clap.

"You are of course correct my master. Of course the stone has powers beyond that, but they can only be utilized by the original brother I gifted the stone to or the master of all three Hallows." Death grinned amused as Harry frowned. He glanced back and noticed the stairwell had collapsed and fire was lapping at the entrance way. Harry looked between Death and the rest of the room. He then looked at Nightmare Moon before sighing.

"I hate my saving people thing sometimes." Death grinned as Harry strode to stand before the throne. "I am Harry James Potter, last in the line of the house Peverell and I am Master of the Deathly Hallows." The throne groaned as if under a great deal of stress. "Though I am Master, I do not yet claim the authority of the Mater of Death, but I do claim the Hallows. I claim the true Cloak of Invisibility." The air around Harry shimmered as the cloak appeared and settled itself on his body. "I claim the Elder wand." The air around Harry's horn darkened as his horn glowed with a dark light. Harry paused before sighing once more. "And I claim the Resurrection stone." The shadows pooled in front of Harry's feet and from them rose the stone. The stone floated in front of Harry and a silver chain appeared which the stone attacked itself to as it settled around his neck. The chains binding the throne gave a screech and shattered. "It's time to settle our account with the dragon." Harry's voice had changed. It carried a current of power in it that made him sound like a lord. "Spectre, repair the dreamscape while I deal with the dragon." Spectre nodded as Harry disappeared. Death leaned back on the throne.

"And so it begins."


	22. Chapter 22

**Review answering time:**

**Killroy225- It ends well for Harry.**

**Soulknight121- Have an update.**

**Zybeer Elthone- Death could technically take on any form, but he's using Harry's form as a sign of respect. Luna is too shocked by what he's wearing to yell at him. Death knows stuff, mostly because it frightens fate and destiny into telling him whats going on. Harry just has a ton of power which makes him more attractive. Literally, the more powerful he gets, the more attractive the other gender finds him. Harry doesn't know this of course.**

**Eternal- Here you go.**

**Stallion6- yep.**

**Gallontmon228- She's actually terrified by the Hallows and what they are.**

**Ultima-owner-I'm going to use a comparision from Naruto. Being the master of the Deathly Hallows is akin to being the kyuubi, Being the Master of Death is being the Juubi. One is akin to being a force of nature, the other is being the force of nature.**

**Frytrix- I try.**

Harry opened his eyes and immediately noticed a difference. The fire didn't burn. He could certainly feel the heat, but it was more like basking in the glow of sunshine then standing in the heart of an inferno. He also noted the stone and cloak had manifested themselves. Harry looked at Talith as the flames died down.

"Are you done now?" Talith stared at him in shock.

"_That's not possible."_ Harry grinned at her.

"My turn." Harry's horn flared and the earth underneath Talith shifted throwing the dragon off her feet. Harry threw a concussion spell at her and watched it splash across her scales. "Magic resistant then. I can probably overpower it now, but there are easier ways around it." Talith's eyes widened as the earth shifted again and a twenty foot tall humanoid golem appeared from it. Harry eyed his creation. "A bit crude, but well done for a first try." The golem looked at Talith as she got back on her feet.

"_Burn._" Talith released a wave of fire at the golem. When the fire had receded, Harry noted the outer layer of earth that made up his golem had solidified into a hard stone shell. Harry smirked at Talith.

"You just made my golem much more dangerous." With the noise of cracking stone, the golem took a step and swung at Talith. She reared back on her back two claws and looked down at the golem. Harry looked up at her. "I forgot just how big you are. I may need to even the odds a little." Harry felt the Resurrection stone bump against his chest. "I might as well see what this thing can do." He felt the stone grow warm against his chest. "I think a fight with Saint George should teach you some manners Talith." Harry felt the stone pulse and saw something fly from it and hit his golem. The golem started to shift. "That's interesting."

The golem had altered itself. It had gained more human features and had grown a sword and shield. Its new eyes started to glow as a face appeared. The golem spoke.

"I have been called forth from beyond the grave." The voice carried power and wisdom. Harry walked up beside the possessed golem and spoke up.

"Yes you have. I have called you forth to fight the dragon over there." George looked over at the dragon. "If you could merely knock her unconscious, that would be great. She might have tried to roast me alive, but I don't really want her dead."

"Very well, I shall do as you ask." The golem tightened its grip on the sword in its right hand and shifted the shield on its left. "Come get me you overgrown worm." Talith roared at the insult and launched herself at the golem. It moved faster than its side would suggest as it rolled out of the way. Harry horn flickered as the area where Talith was going to land altered into a deep pool of water. She landed with a splash. Harry snickered as she dragged herself from the water. She glared at him.

"_I will burn your bones to ash." _ Harry grinned at her.

"You'll probably find that hard to do unconscious." Talith blinked at him as the golem shattered his shield over her head. She turned her head as the golem also shattered the flat side of his sword against her skull. She collapsed to the ground unconscious. Harry looked up at the golem. "I thank you for your assistance Saint George. You may now return to you eternal slumber." The golem nodded as it collapsed into a pile of rock and dirt after George's spirit left. Harry looked at the audience.

"I win I guess." The crowd was silent. "I guess I get my one request filled right." The announcer spoke up.

"Well yes you do. What do you want?"

"I just want to get out of the marriage ritual to Gilda over there." Harry disappeared and reappeared next to the group with hardly a noise. "Is that alright?"

"Yes, I must also inform you that you are the new champion." Harry frowned to himself.

"Very well, I will be the new champion. I can't stay here though, I have duties in Canterlot." Harry paused for a moment. "Speaking of Canterlot, we should probably get back there." Harry turned to Chrysalis and seized his sword along with his armor. He looked at the armor. "I really don't need this with the cloak, but it may come in handy later." The armor disappeared with a pop. "Alright, now let's get back to Canterlot." Harry reached out and touched both Rainbow Dash and Chrysalis on the side. Chrysalis suddenly remembered something.

"Wait Harry, Luna is…." They disappeared with a pop.

"-Really angry." Chrysalis finished her sentence as they appeared in the throne room. Harry looked around the room.

"She can't be too angry if the room is still intact." Harry heard a loud crashing noise outside the room. "Or I could be horrible wrong and she just hasn't gotten to this room yet. I should probably deal with this now." The doors burst open and Celestia and Luna walked in side by side. Luna was yelling while Celestia was trying to calm her down. Harry noted the other elements of harmony behind them. He coughed. "Hey Luna, I'm back." Luna instantly focused her gaze on him.

"HARRY"S JAMES POTTER, WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU BEING BETROTHED TO A GRIFFIN. I WILL Not stand for it….." Luna's voice trailed off as she looked at Harry and noted his new stuff. She took a step back from him as she looked beyond the physical and saw the items true nature. Her voice shook. "What in Tartarus are you wearing?" Harry looked down at the Hallows.

"Some stuff that belongs to me. Why?" Harry's answer seemed to shake Luna.

"Those things are bathed in death. How could you wear such foul garments?" Harry looked down at the Hallows before looking back at Luna in confusion before he got what she was saying.

"Luna, these items were bathed in death, they were created by Death." Everypony there stared at Harry for his answer before they all spoke as one.

"WHAT?" Harry looked at them.

"Yes, these are known as the Deathly Hallows. They were all created by Death when the Peverell brothers bested it. Well, he created everything, but the cloak. That I have some ideas for its creation because as powerful as Death is, I don't think he can create an object that can hide itself from Him." Twilight spoke up.

"Are you saying death is the personification of an abstract in your world?" Harry frowned as he thought it over.

"No." The group sighed in relief, but then Harry continued. "I don't think death is a personification at all. Sure it can manifest itself in a body anytime it wants, but when it does, it does so as itself." Harry paused to let that sink in. "And then it got bested by three brothers creating the position of Master of Death. Whoever masters all three Hallows becomes Master of Death." Celestia spoke, her voice quiet.

"And how many of these Hallows have you mastered Harry?"

"I am master of all three." Everyone froze as they took in Harry's statement. Surprisingly, it was Fluttershy who spoke, her voice soft.

"Does that mean you are the master of death Harry?" Harry looked at Fluttershy and the rest of the group as he realized what they had thought.

"No, I am the Master of Death though I could become it. I chose to reject the title and the authority that comes with it. The Master of Death is a being as beyond Death as Death is to everyone else. I prefer not having to deal with it and keep my options open." The group looked relieved and Luna remembered why she had stormed into the throne room.

"Harry, what is this I hear about you being betrothed to a griffin." Luna's anger had cooled upon learning what Harry could become one day. Harry smiled at Luna who blushed.

"Don't worry about it Luna. It's why I went to….." Harry's voice trailed off. "I still don't know the name of the griffin's country." Twilight spoke up.

"It's called Talona by everyone, but the griffins who call it the iron hills." Harry nodded at her in thanks and she blushed.

"I went to Talona to fight in their arena. I won." Rainbow Dash snorted.

"After almost being incinerated by a dragon." Luna spoke at that, her eyes fixed on Harry and her voice flat.

"What?" Harry merely waved a hoof at her.

"I may or may not have been almost incinerated by the dragon I pissed off on my travels. Don't worry about it. I knocked her unconscious with a giant golem made of stone. I had to claim mastery over the Hallows to survive the fire, but otherwise there were no downsides." Luna's hoof quickly rose and smashed Harry in the face before she spoke.

"You are an idiot." Harry grinned at her before his face took on a thoughtful look. He raised the Resurrection stone to his face as he examined it.

"I wonder if I could use this to give Nightmare Moon her own body. She is a spirit after all." Celestia spoke up.

"Harry do you really think giving an evil spirit such as Nightmare Moon her own body is a good idea?" Harry rubbed a hoof to his chin.

"You're right. She would probably sexually harass all your maids while purposely pissing Luna off." The group merely stared at Harry in confusion.

"That's not what I meant, but it is a good point none the less." Harry looked at Celestia, realization dawning on his face.

"She's not that bad once you get to know her. Kind of like a darker, more perverted Luna was running around." Harry looked at the stone again. "On the other hoof, I get her out of my head. I'm going to try it." Harry focused on the Resurrection stone which grew warm. The shadows in the room darkened and Fluttershy let out a whimper. The shadows came together in front of Harry and a dark form rose from it. Harry frowned at it. "Stop the theatrics Moon. You're scaring Fluttershy." The form let out a chuckle as the shadows receded revealing Nightmare Moon. She pouted at Harry.

"You're no fun." She stretched and let out a moan as her spine let out several pops. "It feels good to have a body again." Harry looked between her and Luna and realized just how much the two looked alike.

"You two do realize that you will never be at full power separate from each other right." The two dark alicorns looked at Harry. "You are both two sides of the same coin. You each have something the other lacks." Nightmare Moon spoke, her voice condescending.

"And when did you learn this?" Harry smirked at them.

"When I became Master of the Deathly Hallows of course." Harry strode past the group and into the castle, leaving them with that sentence.


	23. Chapter 23

**Review answering time:**

**Ultima-owner- That they will.**

**Soulknight22- Thank you.**

**Killroy225- Here you are. I hope it was quick enough.**

**Zyber Elthone- To be fair, the people trying to kill Harry, were kinda evil. Talith was merely pissed off. Not sure where you are getting your numbers, but it's less power and more the nature Harry has to get. Power comes along with it too though. You'll definitely be seeing Talith in the future along with Zalos. You learn some interesting things about Spectre in this chapter.**

**Fk306- And more you shall have.**

**Shadow- Harry's luck with females will change for the better eventually. Whenever I find it stops being amusing for me to make them pissed at him.**

**Manga124- I think you mean Brony and not Browny and thanks, I aim to please.**

**Just an FYI, after this chapter there will be a small timeskip to after the wedding.**

Harry strolled through the corridors of the castle. He was thinking about the Hallows and what they were doing for him. From what he could tell, he was currently regenerating magic just as fast as he used it. The cloak appeared to give him immunity to the elements around him. He still wasn't entirely sure what the Resurrection stone did for him besides allowing him to summon the spirits of the dead. His eyes perked up as he heard voices from ahead and he stepped into the shadows. He watched as two of his night guards came walking down the hall talking.

"I heard from Flare Runner that the captain left with his Marefriend recently." Harry felt one of his eyes twitch. They were gossiping about him and Chrysalis…again. He step out of the shadows behind the two ponies and cleared his throat. The two guards jumped as they spun around and paled as they took in his appearance. The one who had been talking spoke, her voice carrying a hint of desperation. "Captain, it's not what you think." Harry raced an eyebrow at her.

"So you weren't spreading more gossip about Chrysalis and I?" The two guards both shifted their eyes side to side as they tried to come up with a plausible lie. Finally, the guard who had yet to speak nudged the first one, who let out a squeak.

"No sir, we most certainly weren't." Harry stared at her.

"You are a very bad liar. I would like your names now." The guards looked between each other.

"May I ask why sir?" Harry grinned at them.

"So, I can tell the rest of the guard why their punishment as increased. So what are your names?" Both guards sighed.

"I'm Storm Tumble." The guard who Harry had heard speaking spoke first. He nodded and turned to the other guard.

"Thunder Dasher." The second guard's voice was quiet though not as quiet as Fluttershy's. Harry nodded as his horn glowed and he reached out to the spell adding weight to the guard. He tweaked it and added ten more pounds. He looked at the guards.

"I hope I do not hear any more gossip about me. If I do, the punishment will only get worse for the entire guard." He leaned closer and the hood of the cloak shadowed his face, leaving only two glowing green eyes. "Please let the rest of the guards know, would you?" They nodded as Harry turned away and continued down the hall. He had to go and have a talk with Death.

Harry's eyes opened as he took in the dreamscape. The shadows that had represented the power of Nightmare Moon were gone with her departure. He strolled over to the window and looked out. The stone outside the windows was scorched, but were intact otherwise. He noticed something troubling.

"The wall is gone." Harry didn't move as he heard Death's voice from the throne.

"Of course it is. You didn't honestly expect the power of life to mix with the power of Death did you?" Harry turned to the throne and looked at Death. He let out a sigh upon seeing he still resembled his human form.

"Not really I guess, but the wall was there to keep something out." Death motioned for him to go on. "If the walls not there anymore, that would mean the thing is inside the castle." Death nodded as he rubbed his chin.

"I suppose I can tell you some information." Harry raised an eyebrow. "I don't normally just give out information for free, but since you are my master, I can make an exception." He made a humming noise to himself. "Where to begin?"

"How about what the wall was keeping out." Death looked at him for a second before nodding.

"The wall was constructed by the powers of Harmony, a fragment from the power of the entity life. It normally wouldn't stick around, but the chunk of soul stuck in your head made it." Harry blinked as he thought. He blinked in realization.

"I thought the chunk of Voldemort's soul was destroyed by Nightmare Moons power." Death snorted at the statement.

"Souls are not so easy to destroy master. Nightmare Moons power merely insulated the soul from Voldemort. It made him mortal." Harry nodded at the statement as he digested what Death had said. He looked up.

"So where is the piece of soul now?" Death clapped his hands together.

"When the elements of Harmony hit you, they discovered the soul and stripped from it, it's dark magic. Before it could destroy the magic and send the soul on, the piece found a new home." Death leaned forward, his green eyes darkening to black. "It absorbed your darker traits and became the one known as Spectre." Harry took a step back at this discover. "That is why you and Spectre are unable to return to being one being and why Nightmare Moon was unable to discover why you had split." Harry frowned as he thought about it.

"So Spectre is Voldemort." Death merely shook his head.

"No, Spectre is part of you. He merely has more life then he normally would if he hadn't absorbed Voldemort's soul." Harry was about to ask another question, but Death waved his hand. "You're going to ask about the dark magic, I can just tell. When the wall fell, it tried to return, but my Magic is absolute over the soul. It was broken down into raw magic and infused into your core." Harry nodded his head in understanding. He had one final question to ask Death.

"Where did the Cloak come from?" Death looked at Harry curiously. "I mean, I don't doubt your power, but I just don't believe you could create an artifact that can shield itself and its wearer from you." Death leaned back in the throne.

"I am not sure where the Cloak came from actually. I merely know that for as long as I remember I have worn the Cloak." Harry looked at Death. "My earliest memories are of guiding the first dead into the realm beyond this one." Harry spoke at that statement.

"First dead?"

"They were strange beings. They had the appearance of humanity, but they were not human. They held tremendous power even after they died. I believe wizards to be some sort of hybrid between humanity and them." He leaned forward, his face serious. "Do not attempt to call them with the Resurrection stone my master. If you do I fear that they may never want to return to death." Death looked into the air and stood from the throne. "I must return to my duties master. If you would have need of me, you merely have to call with the stone." Death disappeared without a sound. Harry watched where he had disappeared for a moment before turning to the staircase.

"You can come out now Spectre." Spectre appeared from the stairs, a thoughtful look on his face. "Is the rest of the dreamscape repaired?"

"Yes." Spectre's voice was distant. Harry sighed.

"You heard Death Spectre, you are not Voldemort." Harry looked at the ceiling. "I have to go. The guards are being unruly and trying to open my door." Harry vanished from the dreamscape as Spectre looked at the throne thoughtful.

Harry rolled off his bed and to his feet as the Hallows appeared on him, the Cloaks hood up. He walked over to the door and removed the spell keeping it closed and opened it. He blinked as Chrysalis and Flare Runner fell into the room.

"May I help you?" They both got up and blushed. Chrysalis spoke up before Flare Runner.

"I was trying to get into the room, but the door was locked. Flare Runner thought it might have been jammed and tried to help push it open." Harry tilted his head to the side.

"That was my fault actually. I sealed the door shut to prevent ponies from disturbing me. I forgot you needed to get inside." Harry looked at Flare Runner. "Did you need anything?" She looked at him as she nodded.

"I'm supposed to let you know that the wedding is going to be tonight and ask if you are going to be there." Harry nodded.

"I will be there Flare Runner, please let Luna know that." Harry nodded to himself. It would be good to have a bit of normalcy for a while.

In the Everfree there was a flash of light and two ponies appeared. They were two unicorns to be exact. One was a male and was red while the other was female with brown fur and a bushy mane. The female groaned as she got to her feet. She looked around blurrily.

"I hope the ritual went right and this is where Harry is." She turned to the red unicorn. "Get up Ronald. This is not the time to sleep."


	24. Chapter 24

**Review answering time:**

**Killroy225- you guys get to see why dimensional travel is normally not done.**

**Gallontmon228- She may be more worried about the monster.**

**Soulknight121- No offense, but I couldn't tell what you meant to say with that grammar.**

**Stallion6- How right you are.**

**Eternal- Interesting is right.**

**Manga154- The first dead will indeed show up.**

**Ulrik- Sadly no study session. They are trying to take Harry.**

**Dani- I don't mid at all.**

**Ultima-owner- Roughly three months or so though they don't know that.**

**Zyber Elthone- They do act kinda stupid in this chapter. There will be a fallout about the Hallows eventually. Luna just wasn't in that chapter because he had just left her in the throne room. Voldemort's soul is no longer his to deal with. It was purified by the elements and has no recollection of Voldemort. The night guards will eventually learn.**

**Taboo22- Thanks**

**spokojnjy- My first rant. Brings a tear of joy to my eye. To answer your review in order. Harry is slowly becoming an entity that exists above and beyond Death. He will be a bit overpowered as a result though I will try to balance it out with his enemies. Harry isn't all knowing and made a mistake with the his statements about the guard. He still thinks he isn't the right person to lead them either. The punishments may have started for a simple rumor, but now its mostly to stop them from gossiping. What kind of guard gossips on the job. Thank you for your review.**

**Firehedgehog- Enter and bring way more trouble.**

**Sualong- They have to deal with the monster first.**

**Ecco- He isn't.**

**Midnight- First shock then anger.**

**Espeon- you should be.**

**Anyone who can correctly guess what the monster is will get to ask me a question about the story. I didn't give mention of it in the story directly, but it is indirectly connected to things mentioned in the story.**

The train pulled into then Ponyville station with a hiss as it came to a stop. The doors opened and six mares strolled out.

"As nice as it was to see Canterlot again, it's good to be home." Twilight looked over the train station and headed out. The others followed her. "I can't wait to get back to the library."

"It will be good to get back to work on the farm with Big Macintosh." Before the others could make similar comments they saw Roseluck ran up to them. "Well howdy Rose, what's going on?" The female pony looked at them.

"I just wanted to let you guys know there are some strange ponies in town asking questions." Twilight frowned.

"What kind of questions?"

"They keep asking if we've seen anypony named Harry Potter." The group looked at each other before Twilight thanked Roseluck. They headed towards the library as they talked.

"I wonder what they want with Harry." Fluttershy's voice was soft as she trailed behind the group. Twilight was frowning.

"I'm not sure Fluttershy, but I think I should let him know ponies are asking questions about him." Rainbow Dash snorted.

"I doubt they could beat him in a fight if they tried to start one. I watched the guy beat a dragon." They looked at Rainbow Dash who blushed. "What?" Applejack chuckled.

"Sounds to me like you got a crush on Harry, sugarcube."

"I do not. I just think he can handle himself in a fight." Rainbow Dash looked away from them. "Anyway, I'm going to go and fly around town. Maybe I will spot these strange ponies." The others watched as she took off leaving a rainbow trail. Applejack shook her head.

"I don't know what to do with that girl." The group came to a stop in front of the library. Twilight opened the door and was about to call for Spike when they heard voices from the library.

"Hermione why exactly are we in the library again." They walked into the library to see two unicorns. One was sitting in a chair watching the other as she read a book. "I mean shouldn't we be looking for Harry." The group froze as they heard this.

"Hey Twilight, you're back." The group turned their heads to see Spike walking out of the kitchen. He gestured to the unicorns. "These guys wanted to look something up, so I let them in. Is that alright?" Twilight made a obviously false smile.

"Of course it is Spike. Now I need you to send a letter to the Princess." Spike looked confused as Twilight pulled out a piece of paper and a quill and quickly scrawled down a message. She levitated it over to Spike. "Send this please." Spike shrugged and let out a stream of green fire which engulfed the message and carried it away. She turned to the unicorns that were looking at her. "Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle. Nice to meet you."

Celestia blinked as a sheet of paper appeared in front of here in Spike's unique fire. She looked at it and saw it was addressed to Harry. "Strange, why would Twilight be writing to Harry?" Before she could send for Harry the doors to the room opened and a maid rushed in and hid behind the throne. Celestia sighed as Nightmare Moon sauntered in. "Do you really have to harass the maids every chance you get?" Nightmare made a humming noise before nodding.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Celestia merely shook her head. As much as she would like to throw Nightmare Moon out of the castle, she technically had a place here as a princess. Besides that, Harry was insistent she stay. He wouldn't actually give her his reasons, merely saying that he had good ones. "What's that?" Celestia saw Nightmare Moon looking at the paper she held in her magic.

"A letter for Harry from Twilight." Celestia saw Nightmare Moon start to grin. "You are to do nothing to my student." Nightmare pouted at her. "No that may have worked for Luna when she was younger, but you aren't nearly cute enough to pull it off."

"She might be, though you won't hear it from me." They both looked up at Harry as he strolled in. He was looking around the room. "Have either of you seen Chrysalis. I need to ask her something, but I can't find her."

"No we haven't seen her Harry though there is a letter here for you from Twilight." Harry looked at Celestia and seized the letter in his magic and brought it over to himself.

"A letter. We just saw each other yesterday. What could she be writing about?" Harry unrolled the letter and read it. As he did his look got darker before the letter burst into flames. Harry looked at it as it burned. "I have to go to Ponyville. Apparently, two unicorns are asking about me and from their descriptions, I can make a good guess on who they are." Harry looked at Celestia and Nightmare Moon. "This shouldn't really take long. I merely have to tell them to go away." Before either of the alicorns could speak, Harry disappeared with a crack. Celestia spoke into the silence after his departure.

"Nightmare Moon."

"Yes Celestia.

"Please go and wake up my sister. We have an errand in Ponyville. While you are at it, could you locate Chrysalis? I'm sure she will want to come with us." Nightmare Moon nodded as she headed out of the throne room. Celestia got to her feet and told a guard to prepare a chariot. They probably needed to hurry.

"I'm telling you that I don't know any Harry." The elements of harmony along with the two unicorns had moved to the center of town after the Ron had told Hermione that he was hungry. They were just getting food when Ron had asked if they had seen Harry and it degenerated from there.

"And I say you're lying." Hermione stood close to Twilight, glaring at her. "I think you know exactly where Harry is and I demand you bring us to him." Before the argument could fall apart any more, the air seemed to darken and get colder. Harry appeared with a crack as he stared at Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, Hermione, my dear _friends."_ As Harry spoke the last word, his voice seemed to echo with something else. "May I ask how you got here? Because I don't recall there being a class on how to follow someone across dimensions." Ron stepped forward.

"Harry mate, it's good to see you. We need you to come back home." Hermione sighed as she hit herself with her hoof. Harry looked at Ron without blinking. Ron started to sweat. "Why are you staring at me mate?"

"And why exactly do you need me back?" This time Hermione spoke before Ron could stick his foot in his mouth again.

"You are ordered to return and give the artifacts known as the Deathly Hallows over to the department of ministry." Harry stared at her.

"Under whose authority is this order?" Unnoticed by Hermione or Ron, the temperature was slowing dropping.

"Under the authority of the ministry of magic." Harry blinked at her before he tilted his head. He nodded to himself.

"I'm going to go with no." Hermione and Ron looked shocked. "I don't recognize any minister having power over me. The only pony who can order me around is Luna and Nightmare Moon." He looked at the both of them. "And neither of you look like them." Harry looked up and his ears tilted in the direction of the Everfree. He looked in the direction of the forest. "You two did close the rift you came through right." They looked at each other before speaking at the same time.

"Rift?" Harry glared at them before speaking.

"Twilight please evacuate the town." Twilight looked at him.

"What why?" From the direction of the forest came a massive roar. Harry looked at Twilight and gestured towards the forest.

"That's why. I'm reasonably sure it followed the two idiots over there out of the void between worlds." His ears twitched. "Too late." He stared down the street and the others followed his gaze. They all let a whimper.

Standing at the end of the street was a bipedal being. It looked a lot like a human if that human if that human had been horribly wounded. It had no eyes, merely empty sockets that blood poured from in a steady trickle. Its right arm ended in a bone like claw structure. Its left arm ended at the elbow leaving ragged strands of skin. It was missing its lips revealing a mouth full of razor sharp fangs stained yellow. The worst thing was the hole in its chest. In the hole they could see its heart beating.

"Harry, what is that thing?" Harry grimaced.

"No idea, but you probably want to run now." Harry watched as the thing parted its teeth and watched a serpent like tongue dart out. "Okay, now that creepy." The thing snapped its head towards and Harry felt his eyes widen. The things head reared back and opening its jaws wider then humanly possible let loose a massive roar as it charged him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Review answering time:**

**Ultima-owner- If only, if only.**

**Eternal- Nope**

**soulknight121- They did abandon him on the hunt for horcruxes and unleash a monster on innocent ponies.**

**Guest- Thanks**

**Stallion6- I totally didn't think of that, but you have given me ideas.**

**Time- Nope Voldemorts dust in the wind unless Harry brings him back for some reason.**

**Storm- Yep**

**Blackholelord- Didn't really think of bringing in monsters from other universes, but now I am.**

**Firehedgehog- You have no idea.**

**Midnight- No chance in hell.**

**Killroy225- Harry might have forgiven them if they hadn't unleashed a mindless monster.**

**frytix- thanks I guess**

**Taboo22- Thanks**

**Manga154- no you wouldn't for reasons seen in the chapter.**

**Guest- Nope, not from resident evil.**

**Gint- Nope**

**Sualong- Nope to your guesses. The rift closes on its own naturally after a time. This one got through before it did.**

**Grizzmon- No, they're getting deported.**

**Zyber Elthone- You're technically the closest, so you get the question Zyber. They won't suffer for trying to take the Hallows, but they will get tormented by "friends" of Death. They concluded Harry had the Hallows after being unable to locate them after the Death of Voldemort. Things aren't right in the Potter world. Something is messing with the ministry and gave them the knowledge of how to travel worlds. Ironically, it doesn't want the Hallows. The ministry is just greedy.**

**Ecco- Everything she has learned tells her the void should be lifeless.**

**Espeon- This chapter will clear up your confusion.**

Harry's horn flared and the ground ripped upward in front of the beast. It jumped over the ground as it continued straight towards Harry. Harry merely raised an eyebrow as his sword shot from his back, impaling the monster and carrying it back. He turned his head and saw the others frozen stiff.

"Why are you idiots still standing there? Run while I hold the thing off." They jerked at the sound of his voice. Twilight opened her mouth, but Harry interrupted her. "No arguments. Just go." Harry cracked his neck as he turned in the direction the beast. "I'm going to go kill me a monster." Harry disappeared with a crack.

He reappeared in front of the monster as it was embedded in a wall by his sword. Its head snapped up as he appeared and it let out a growl. Harry merely looked at it. "You aren't so tough are you?" It raised its right arm and brought it down on his sword. Harry winced as he felt the blade crack. His eyes widened. "Don't you dare…" It roared as it brought its claw down again and the blade snapped. Harry felt pain as it did so. He let out a growl. "You are going to pay for that."

The beast pulled itself off the remains of his blade and let out a growl of his own. It swung its claw at him and he moved backwards. This thing had broken his sword. No more mister nice Harry. "Avada Kedavra." His horn flare green as the killing curse was released and slammed into the monster.

The beast rushed forward even as the curse hit it. Harry's eye widened as it didn't even stumble and dodged out of the way of its claw. Harry disappeared and reappeared farther up the street. He watched the thing's head shift in his direction. This was going to be more difficult than he had hoped.

"Everypony please move out of town as quickly as possible without panicking." Twilight Sparkle organized the crowd of ponies as they moved out of the town. She was interrupted by the sound of Ron's voice.

"We're just going to let Harry fight that thing on his own?" Scowling, Twilight turned to Ron who shrank into himself at her look.

"I don't know who you are or how you know Harry, but if he told us to evacuate the town, we're going to evacuate the town." Before Ron could open his mouth again, a black blur slammed into the ground in the middle of the group. Harry stood and walked out of the crater he had made with his landing. He was mumbling to himself.

"I was right. Much more difficult than I hoped." He noticed the group. "Why are you guys still in town. I told you to get you." Ron spoke at this.

"Harry mate, we can help you fight this thing. Just let us…." Harry's head snapped towards him and when he spoke his voice was icy.

"Ron, kindly shut the hell up. I don't want to deal with you or Hermione because last I recalled you abandoned me on the hunt and now you brought this thing here with you. SO KEEP QUIET." Harry roared his last sentence at Ron and turned to the girls. "Twilight, I need you to hurry the evacuation of the town. This thing is mean and magic resistant." Harry paused for a moment. "Also it broke my sword and refuses to die. So please hurry up." He disappeared with a crack. Twilight turned to the town's ponies that stood there watching. She stared at them for a moment before yelling at them.

"YOU HEARD THE STALLION, MOVE YOUR FLANKS." The ponies jumped at her voice and started to run as they evacuated. Twilight turned to Ron and Hermione. "You two are also getting out of town. Harry clearly doesn't like you and you apparently brought that thing here." They jumped at her tone of voice before Hermione glared at her.

"It's not like we brought it here on purpose." Before Twilight could deride the unicorn more, they were interrupted by the sound of the Royal Canterlot Voice.

"HAIL TWILIGHT SPARKLE. MAY WE INQIURE WHERE THE CAPTAIN OF OUR GUARD IS." Twilight looked up and saw a royal chariot descending to the ground bearing three alicorns and a disguised changeling queen. "WE CAME AS FAST AS WE COULD AFTER WE GOT YOUR LETTER." Before Twilight could tell here where Harry was an explosion rocked the area and Harry fell from the sky like a meteorite. He rose to his feet and wobbled around a bit before speaking.

"That was my fault. I was seeing if it was immune to explosions. Good news, it isn't, bad news is it can now make explosions with its claw." Harry turned his head and saw Luna. "Hey Luna, when did there become four of you?" His eye rolled back in his head and he collapsed. Luna looked down on him and poked him with a hoof.

"That cannot be good." They all turned at the sound of a deep roar and saw the beast at the end of the street. Its claw's edges were now glowing an orange color. Luna glared at it before shifting into the Royal Canterlot Voice. "FOUL BEAST, YOU DARE ATTACK THE CAPTAIN OF OUR GUARD. HAVE AT THEE." Luna shot from standing still to sixty miles per hour and slammed into the beast with a noise akin to a thunder clap. The others watched her drive it back into the town. Finally Nightmare Moon spoke, her voice filled with admiration.

"I forgot just how dangerous we are when we're angry." The shadows at her feet shot up to encase her. When they cleared away, she was encased in pitch black armor with her eyes glowing ominously from inside her helm. "We are going to assist our better half." She shot into the air and flew in the direction Luna went with the beast. Celestia turned to Twilight.

"Twilight what is going on here." Twilight's mouth hung open as she tried to come up with an explanation. She was about to tell her what she knew when a better idea struck her. She pointed at Ron and Hermione.

"They did it." Having said that, Twilight turned to where Harry laid and moved to help Chrysalis, who was trying to heal his wounds. Celestia turned to Ron and Hermione and stared at them. They froze at the power in her gaze.

"I am going to make a few assumptions here. Don't speak; merely nod your heads if I'm correct. You two are from Harry's universe." They both nodded. "You somehow followed him here and in the process let loose a seemingly unstoppable monster on my citizens. Is that correct?" They both glanced at each other and nodded hesitantly. "I see." Celestia closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them pure rage burned in them. "What in your right minds would seek you to cross the void between worlds? I may not know much about dimensional travel, but I know there is a reason it isn't allowed to be done. Now you've unleashed something that I don't know if I can stop. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?" Celestia's voice turned into a roar in the end and shook the earth around them. There was a soft groan and Harry's voice spoke.

"Stop yelling at them." Celestia turned to Harry about to yell at him before he spoke. "That's my job." Harry got to his hoofs and stumbled before righting himself. He looked around. "Judging from the lack of Luna and Nightmare Moon, I assume they are fighting the monster." Celestia nodded. "Alright, I think it's time we learned what the hell our opponent is." The Resurrection stone floated up to Harry's eye level and he spoke. "Death, you are called forth by the master of the Deathly Hallows." The air chilled and frost creeped over the ground as being wrapped in a black cloak appeared with two pinpoints of light.

"_Yeeeeeeeees."_ Hermione and Ron let out a whimper. Harry glared at Death.

"We don't have time to play your games. What do you know on beings that dwell in the void between worlds?" Death seemed to freeze before reaching up and pulling the hood down revealing he still wore Harry's form.

"Why do you want to know?" Harry let out a grunt.

"Because something from there is tearing apart the town and it won't die." Death let out a long sigh before snapping his fingers. Everything around them froze except for Death and Harry.

"The thing you're probably fighting and the only thing I can think of that can survive in the void is one of the bodies of the first dead." Harry looked at Death, his gaze stony.

"Go on."

"The first dead weren't like other mortals in that they wouldn't die normally. From what I could learn after they reached my realm, something cursed them all and ripped the souls from their bodies. They thought it would kill them." Death shuddered. "They were wrong. The bodies didn't die, but they couldn't truly live either. They just stood in place for a long time until a human discovered their cities and they all attacked. They consumed his soul trying to replace the ones they lost. When they failed they became ravenous beasts that rampaged across the planet killing. Finally I, along with several others ripped a hole into the void and banished them there for eternity." Death's voice became desperate. "They were never supposed to escape master. They don't fall under the jurisdiction of any of the entities and they don't die even with my scythe." He put his hands over his face. "We can't destroy them, they just reform. We just don't know what to do." Harry stood there for a few moments.

"We need to send it back to the void." Death looked at him. "If we can't kill it then we banish it to where it can't harm others." Harry looked Death in the eyes. "To do that I need a proper melee weapon and that thing broke my sword." Death held out both his hands face up and Harry's sword appeared in the two broken pieces. He hummed to himself as he examined them.

"Interesting weapon my master. A weapon that has no stable shape and is forged from your power. Reminds me of my Scythe." Harry blinked at Death's statement. "Unlike mortals, I have no need for physical weapons. If I must fight, I create a weapon from my own power." His hands became covered in darkness that flowed onto the broken sword pieces. They sank in and Death brought the two pieces together with a click. The crack where they were separated disappeared in a burst of darkness. "There better than it was before." Harry lifted it from Death's hands and noted that they had become skeletal. The blade thrummed with power. He grinned.

"I like it." Everything suddenly rippled and things started to move before stopping. Death looked around in worry.

"It's getting stronger the longer it remains here. We must do this now." Harry nodded as he drew the hood of the Cloak up and his head disappeared in shadow, leaving two glowing green eyes. Death snapped once more and everything resumed. Harry looked around before speaking to Death.

"Prepare the tear, I'll drive it over here." He disappeared with a crack. Death flexed his skeletal hands and watched shadows crawl over them as they were covered in flesh and blood. He was ready. He looked up at the ponies who were watching him. He grinned.

"You might want to step back."

Harry appeared in the middle of the street with his new sword. He glanced up as Nightmare Moon flew over his head. He stared at the monster who was currently trying to get Luna with its claws. He shook his head.

"Yeah, no." He disappeared and reappeared on the opposite side of the monster. "Hey eyeless." The body turned its head towards him. "Catch." His sword shot out shifting as it flew. When it smashed into the beast it was a giant hammer. Both the beast and the hammer shot down the street. Harry quickly moved over to Luna, who was covered in small scratches. He frowned.

"You should rest. I can take it from here." Luna looked at him and blushed as he smiled at her. Harry turned down the street and disappeared as he followed his weapon. He appeared in front of the monster where it was laying on the ground with his hammer on top of it. He looked up and saw Death at the end of the street. They nodded at each other. Harry's hammer floated off the beast and it got to its feet. Harry smirked at it. "Fore." The hammer swung and hit the beast with a tremendous force that launched it down the street. Death's hands flew up and the air rippled as a hole in reality was torn open. The beast flew through it. Death nodded as the hole closed and he spoke.

"That's the end of that one." Harry looked at Death before shaking his head.

"We should probably go deal with the others." Death nodded and snapped his fingers. They disappeared and reappeared in front of the group. Harry looked at them and frowned as he noted both Luna and Nightmare Moon were wounded. He turned to Ron and Hermione. He made a smile that bared his teeth at them. "Let me make some introductions. Ron, Hermione, this" Harry gestured at Death. "Is Death. He serves me now. Death, these two are former friends of mine. Normally I might forgive them, but they're trying to take the Hallows and they unleashed a dangerous beast. So, I want you to send them home." Death tilted his head as he examined them. Hermione scoffed.

"Like we will really believe this is death Harry. Just because you don't want to return the Hallows doesn't mean you can make up ridiculous stories." Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Death send them home." Death cracked his fingers and when he grinned his head flickered into a skull.

"Gladly." He raised his hand and the two unicorns floated off the ground. He examined the nails on the hand he hadn't raised. "Normally, I would send you back through the void, but I don't know what the two of you have stirred up. So." From behind Ron and Hermione two pillars rose from the ground. A black curtain waved in an unseen breeze hung between them. "I'll just throw you two through Equestria's Veil and out Earth's Veil. Bye." Before the two unicorns could speak, they were thrown backwards into the Veil Which flickered to transparent as they hit it and disappeared. Harry looked at the Veil.

"Death, does every dimension get one of these?" Death looked at the Veil and nodded.

"Pretty much, this one is normally kept at the bottom of Tartarus." The Veil slid into the ground without a sound. Both Death and Harry turned to the others, who were staring at them. Harry nodded to himself.

"Guys, this is Death."


	26. Chapter 26

**Review answering time:**

**Killroy225- They are in shock. That's my reasoning they're not reacting as they should.**

**Vinyl- Ron and Hermione might make a return. Harry actually has the raw power to become an alicorn now, he's merely lacking any personal reason to transform. He doesn't know this of course and Death hasn't told him.**

**Firehedgehog- Death is amusing when he wishes to be. Of course he can be a terrifying force of nature that doesn't care about your puny mortal problems. Really depends on what he is doing.**

**Eternal- They are in shock mostly. Except Pinkie, she just doesn't care.**

**Ecco- Originally they were, but Nightmare Moon is slowly starting to grow on me. Harry used the killing curse because the beast broke his sword. His sword is as part of him as his arm or leg.**

**Zyber Elthone- Their souls are about the same strength, just in different areas. Where the bodies excell in the physical, the souls are masters of the metaphysical. Yep, Sirius returns in this chapter. The living cannot enter the land of the dead normally so Sirius has been bouncing dimension to dimsension. I can't write fight scenes worth crap. Yes "Friends". Mostly the people Death terrifies into doing what he wants them to do. The girls are mostly in shock. It's not everyday you meet Death itself.**

**soulknight121- They're in shock at the moment, though that doesn't mean they won't have words with Harry later.**

**Gadman85- Thanks.**

**Gallantmon228- They are a bit too shocked to yell at him now. That doesn't mean he's out of the woods yet.**

**Ultima-owner- To be fair, they're lacking souls and so cannot protect themselves from the warping effect of the void. They all lack eyes because the eyes are the window to the soul.**

**Stallion6- A bit yeah.**

**Guest- Not sure what you mean.**

**Frytrix- Thanks**

**Espeon- You learn more about the power of the Master of Death's title in this chapter.**

**Shadow- Well Sirius is here, but I don't think he counts. Thanks for the compliment about Death.**

**daniboy95- I'm pretty sure Twilight could beat them by herselve without bringing the rest into it. Luna would be so much overkill, it wouldn't even be funny. They really can't say they're superior as humans seeing as they were currently unicorns.**

**Midnight- Only Time will tell if they will be back and he's kind of an ass to others. Death is always awesome except when he isn't. Then he's terrifying.**

**Alpha- Here you go.**

**I apoligize if this chapter seems a bit forced. My muse keeps telling me to start other stories and I have to keep telling her to keep on track. **

The group stared at Harry after he introduced Death. He was starting to get nervous and was about to say something when Pinkie bounced up to Death and stuck her hoof out.

"Hi Death, I'm Pinkie Pie." Death looked down on the pink pony before slowing extending his hand and grasped her hoof.

"I have heard of you Miss Pie. I hear just about everything that goes on in the living realm." He and Pinkie shook as he spoke and he released her hoof. He looked at the others and bowed, the cloak he was wearing disappearing to reveal a black suit. "It is a pleasure to meet the friends of my master. I don't normally meet new people these days." The others looked at him as he bowed in confusion. Twilight spoke as she slowly hid behind princess Celestia.

"So, you're really Death?" Death straightened up and smiled at Twilight.

"Yes, I am Death. Of course other cultures have different names for me. I've been known as Anubis, Hades, Hel and so many others over the eons, but Death is my strongest and most powerful names." Twilight walked out behind Celestia and walked up to Death. He looked down at her as her horn lit up and she tried to probe him with magic. "You don't want to do that. My existence is spread out over every universe in existence. You might get lost." Twilight froze and looked at his face. Harry snorted.

"You don't seem that big." Harry paused for a moment as a thought came to him. "If the Veil can be used a portal, what happened to Sirius?" Death looked at Harry and closed his eyes. He let out a light hum before speaking.

"Sirius Black appears to have jumped dimensions a number of times after he passed through your Veil originally. Living beings aren't allowed in the realm of the dead normally, so he appears to have been shunted to a different Veil. He then proceeded to jump into it again." Death opened his eyes. "If you want, I can go pick him up for you." Harry gained a massive smile.

"Yes." Death nodded his head.

"I'll return shortly." He disappeared.

Sirius was currently running from what he thought was a horde of infuri. He had woken up in this city after blacking out from passing through the Veil. He spun around and threw a cutting curse from his wand and then disappeared with a crack. He appeared in the alleyway he had woken up in. He cautiously looked out and saw a group of people entering a church. He followed them.

He wasn't expecting for one of them to turn around and point a gun at his face. Sirius had learned all about guns and how dangerous they could be on his travels. He held his hands up. "I'm unarmed." Sirius amended that to mostly unarmed as he still had his wand. He perked up as the girl pointing a gun at him spoke up.

"Who are you?" Sirius lowered his arms and did a little bow.

"Sirius Black at your service." He made a charming grin at the girl. "May I know the name of such a beautiful female such as yourself?" The girl blushed, but before she could answer a chuckle came from the front of the church.

"Even in the midst of a zombie apocalypse, you find time to flirt Sirius Black." Sirius stared at the person who was the splitting image of his godson. He might have believed it was Harry, except something seemed off about him. The girl took the gun from Sirius and pointed it at this new person along with everyone else.

"Who are you?" The person smirked at the guns pointed at him.

"Why are you always so jumpy Jill Valentine?" The newly named Jill froze at his statement. "But if you must know, I am Death, nice to meet you all." Death looked at Sirius as if examining him. "Well. Mr. Black, I must say your travels have been good for you." Sirius looked at Death a bit wearily.

"What do you want?" Death tilted his head to the side at Sirius's question.

"I want many things Mr. Black, but currently I wish to reunite you with my Master, Your godson." Sirius froze at that before starting to sputter.

"Being the Master of Death is just a children's tale." Death let out another chuckle.

"That's what you think, but yes Harry is the Master of Death though he hasn't embraced the full authority of it." Death was about to continue when a tongue burst from his front and tried to pull him back. He didn't move as he turned his head to view the licker that attacked him. He shook his head. "You guys are idiots." Death reached up to the tongue and tapped it. The entire licker was immediately turned to dust. Death then snapped his fingers and smiled. "There we go. The entire church his purged of infection." He looked at the group who was looking at him in amazement except for Sirius who was used to strange sights.

"So you'll take me to Harry?" Death nodded at Sirius's statement. "Before we go, do you think you could get rid of the rest of the zombies?" Death frowned as he considered the request. He didn't have to obey Sirius Black and if he did that, he would be interfering with Fate. Death started to grin. Then again Fate had messed with his master. Death snapped once more and something intangible passed through everyone present. Though they didn't know it, it destroyed the T-virus itself.

"It's done. The monsters will drop dead soon as the wave reaches them. Shall we go?" Death held out a hand to Sirius. Sirius took it and looked at the group of people.

"Goodbye people I just met and chick who pointed a gun and me." Death shook his head as they disappeared.

Harry was whistling as the others stared at him. It had been five minutes since Death had left and it was starting to get boring as they waiting. Suddenly Death and Sirius appeared. Harry noted curiously that Sirius was still in human form. Sirius looked around confused.

"Where's Harry? All I see is a bunch of horses." Harry snorted at the statement before he felt a shifting motion in his gut. His entire body shifted as he was suddenly returned to human form. He glared at Death who was pointing a finger at him.

"There he is, And Mr. Black the inhabitants of this dimension are primarily ponies and other magical creatures." Sirius looked at Harry. Harry looked down at his body and noted that it hadn't aged a day since his transformation. He looked at Death.

"Don't transform me without permission again." Harry looked at Sirius. "And why is Sirius in human form anyway. Everyone else was a pony when they arrived." Death rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as he looked away.

"Well, you generally assume the form of whatever is the dominate life form in the dimension you're traveling to. I tend to skip that process when I travel so Sirius here wouldn't have transformed anyway." Harry sighed as he looked at Sirius and grinned. He reached out and pulled him into a hug.

"It's good to see you again." Harry paused for a moment and grinned. "But you have to become a pony now." Sirius let out a squawk as Harry's hand blurred out and tapped his forehead breaking the magic that kept him in human form.

Harry watched as Sirius's form seemed to blur before it cleared up revealing a black stallion. Harry noted that the clothes Sirius was wearing had disappeared. Harry tilted his head as he examined the marauder turned pony with amusement. Sirius was glaring at him as he was examined. Sirius actually looked a lot like Harry as a pony though he had grey eyes and not emerald green. He also wasn't as big as Harry. His horn was duller as well and not as long.

Harry shrugged as he felt himself shift back to pony form, the Cloak settling on his shoulders. He looked at the others who were gaping at him besides Celestia who hid her surprise well. "This is my godfather Sirius Black. Please take note of the fact the half the things he will say are probably terrible puns about his name."

"Hey." The others giggled at Sirius protest. "Only a quarter of the things I say are horrible puns about my name. The rest of the time is about pranks." Pinkie Pie made a an extremely large smile at this statement and walked over to Sirius. Sirius let out a small grin with a hint of nervousness as Pinkie got right into his face.

"I think you and I will get along wonderfully." Sirius blinked as she bounced back to the others and he looked at Harry. Harry shook his head.

"She does that occasionally Sirius. You'll learn to live with it." Sirius looked at his godson before nodding. He then spoke.

"So Harry, what have you been up to?" Harry looked at Sirius.

"Well, after you fell through the Veil, I defeated Voldemort in two years by binding myself into the service of Nightmare Moon over there forever. While I did that, I became Master of Death. After I came here to serve Nightmare Moon, I was hit by a rainbow made of harmony. I then traveled for two years and upon arriving back here, became the captain of the night guard which consists mostly of females." Harry shrugged. "You know nothing much." Sirius stared at Harry.

"You're pulling leg right Harry." Harry shook his head before he started grin. "So you're captain of a mostly female guard?" Sirius had a lecherous grin on his face. Harry took one look at it and seemed to make a decision.

"Would you look at the time? I have to go do something that's not here." Harry disappeared with a crack. Sirius burst out laughing before looking at Death.

"So why do you look like Harry?" Death shrugged.

"Respect mostly. He managed to collect the Hallows and survived to master them." Death tilted his head back and looked at the sky. "The Hallows like him as well, and trust me when I tell you they never like anyone." Celestia suddenly spoke.

"As fascinating as it is to listen to you Death. Luna and I have to get back to running a kingdom." Luna looked at Celestia for a few moments before she spoke.

"I need to ask Death something before we go." Death looked at her with an eyebrow raised before he made a continue motion with his hand. "Will being the Master of Death have any effects on Harry?" Death rocked back and forth on his heels for a few moments while humming before answering Luna's question.

"It will have some effects yes. He won't get the full package until he takes the mantle on entirely, but currently some effects are already leaking through. He's not aging and he's extremely hard to injure even without the power of the Cloak protecting him." Twilight Spoke, her voice curious.

"What mantle?" Death looked at her before snapping his fingers and sitting in a chair that appeared. He cleared his throat before starting to talk in a lecturing voice.

"The mantle of the Master of Death. Despite it being extremely young compared to other mantles, it is one of the most powerful in existence. It is only a thousand or so years old, but gains the power of every mantle that lost its bearer and passed into non-existence. This gives the bearer of the mantle tremendous power to spare." Death made a clicking noise with his teeth. "The first law of thermodynamics states that energy cannot be created or destroyed. This law is partially wrong. Energy can be created, but only by beings who can create things from nothing. Energy that people think is destroyed merely passes into my domain. Until a thousand years ago it went nowhere, but when the mantle was created, the energy all went to it." Death made another clicking noise with his teeth. "Harry's probably noticed that his magic is refilling as fast as he uses it. This is the power of the mantle." Death looked off into the air. "I apologize, but I have a few matters that I must attend to." Death stood, the chair he was sitting on disappearing as he did. The ponies looked at where he had stood, before Pinkie spoke.

"He seems nice."


	27. Chapter 27

**Review answering time:**

**Firehedgehog- No ,but I want to.**

**Eternal- Of course**

**AlphafartofDoom- Well, Sirius is going on a trip to Zebrica. Of course this will somehow cause trouble for Harry when Sirius gets back.**

**Zyber Elthone- Well, he is currently in trouble from not knowing how to stop flirting. There is a concrete reason for Zebrica that will further the plot, but I'm not going to give it away. Yeah, I may have forgotten to mention them, but I also forgot to mention Rainbow Dash I believe so it evens out. Good analogy with the star gates. Death holds the fear of Fate, Destiny, and Luck. He holds the respect of Time and is in balance currently with Mother earth/life. Those are just the greater abstracts. There are other beings out there that rival the power of the abstracts without being an abstract. Then the elementals are above the abstracts. They are beings formed out of the raw elements and exist on a fundemental level beyond eveything else. The duo will show up eventually. The Hallows don't really have genders though they have preferences if they must take up a form for some reason.**

**Guest- Thats Pinkie for you.**

**Ecco- Harry already has a type of immortality and if he ever accepts the mantle he will have perfect immortality.**

**Killroy225- The wizards might try. If they do, they will fail.**

**Vinyl- Maybe. I'm not sure how many more chapters there are going to be. I write what the muse tells me to write.**

**Manga154- He's back and off to cause trouble for the zebras and bring trouble to Harry.**

**Stallion6- of course.**

**Midnight- He survived with magic of course. :)**

**Espeon- Yep**

**gadman85- They go to Harry, who makes Sirius stop. Sadly Sirius is off to cause trouble for Zebrica, mostly because I wanted to get to the crystal empire.**

**Ultima- owner- oh he will, he will.**

**Alexander- I have plans for Discord now that you've mentioned him. Your review is a bit messy, so I can't quite answer what your questions are.**

**Nobody- Thanks.**

Harry rubbed his temples with his hoofs as he sat at a desk in his room. Sirius had been here for three months and he had already started to cause headaches. He had teamed up with Nightmare Moon and they were harassing the maids and his guards. He let out a groan as he heard a knock on the door. He turned to it.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Sir, your godfather is harassing Flare Runner again." Harry rolled his eyes as he got to his hooves. He walked over to the door and looked at the guard standing there. "Come on, I'm going to put a stop to these shenanigans right now. They've gone on long enough." He walked past the guard, who quickly followed him. He passed the rest of the guards who saw the look on his face and quickly got out of the way. He stepped out of the barracks and saw Sirius facing Flare Runner who was trying to get past him and into the barracks.

"I don't care if you're the captain's godfather. You cannot keep harassing the rest of the guards." Sirius snorted.

"I wouldn't call it harassment. A guy can't flirt a little." Harry let out a sigh.

"Sirius, I don't care who you flirt with, but you can't keep bothering the guard. If you do, I will be forced to arrest you for obstruction." Sirius froze and turned around. His face held a betrayed look. "Sirius, just because I'm captain of the night guard doesn't mean I can keep you out of trouble. Of course it doesn't help when you and Moon team up to pull pranks on everyone." Harry looked Sirius in the eyes as he said this. "Besides you clearly aren't doing well being in the palace, so you're being sent to Zebrica." Sirius blinked.

"What?" Harry nodded.

"I have contacted my zebra friend Zalos and he was quite happy to take you in. So you're being sent to Zebrica until you learn to stop flirting with everything female." Sirius took on a thoughtful look as he listened to Harry.

"What's Zebrica like?"

"It's hot and full of zebras. It's like Africa back in our world." Harry pursed his lips as he thought of something. "While you're in Zebrica, watch out for a dragon named Talith. I've been told she's looking for me and I don't want her in Equestria just yet." Sirius raised an eyebrow, sure there was a story there, but he didn't say anything.

"Alright, I guess. I'll go pack. Who knows, I might like it there." Sirius walked down the hall as he headed to his room to pack. Harry didn't normally believe in omens, but he had a sinking feeling in his gut about Sirius going to Zebrica. He shook it off and turned to enter his room when he felt a powerful source of magic enter his senses. He frowned. He knew the feeling of this magic.

"What's Twilight doing in Canterlot?" He called forth the power of the Cloak and heard the guards behind him grumble as he disappeared. They had learned to accept his disappear act and knew that he would find them if he needed to tell the something.

Harry watched as Twilight exited the room looking downcast. He had listened as Celestia had explained about the Crystal Empire and ask her to go up there. Harry thought it was a bit much even with her friends helping her. He entered the room slowly and released his invisibility.

"Not to question your judgment, but do you really think Twilight and her friends can do this on their own." The two princesses turned having gotten used to him appearing out of thin air. Well Celestia had gotten used to it. The last time he had appeared behind Luna, she had kicked him in the chest and sent him through a wall. Celestia merely raised an eyebrow at his appearance before speaking.

"I have full confidence in Twilight and her friends, But…" Her face took on a hesitant look. "I have a bad feeling in the pit of my gut that tells me to send the entire guard." Luna looked at her sister with an incredulous look.

"Then why didn't you?" Celestia stared at Luna for a few moments.

"Luna, I'm not going to leave Canterlot mostly undefended because of a bad feeling in my gut." Harry looked between the two.

"If you want, I'll send a changeling with them to let us know if anything goes wrong." Both Princesses looked at Harry who shrugged. "I would like to know if something goes wrong. On another note, I'm sending Sirius down to Zebrica. He needs to cool off or one of the guards will snap and beat his head against a wall." Harry looked around the room. "Speaking of Sirius and his pranks, where's Nightmare Moon. I haven't seen her today and the maids tell me she isn't bothering them." The two princesses frowned at each other. Celestia spoke.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her today as well. Luna have you seen her." Luna's frowned deepened.

"No, she's been suspiciously absent today." Luna shivered. "You don't think she's planning another large scaled prank like _that _one, do you?" Harry shook his head.

"I like to think I've persuaded her to not do a thing like that again." Harry frowned as another thought came to him. "I haven't seen Chrysalis today either. Where are those two?" He paused as he heard a knock on the door and turned to see a maid holding a letter. "Yes."

"Letter for you." Harry grasped the letter and quickly unrolled it. He scanned the contents and let out a sigh.

"Apparently Nightmare Moon went to the beach and took Chrysalis with her." Harry shook his head as he finished the letter. "She apparently wanted girl time with Chrysalis." He shook his head. "What does the even mean? They couldn't talk in the castle." Luna suddenly made a noise that had both Harry and Celestia looking at her.

"I have to go to the beach." Luna's horn flared and she disappeared in a flash of light. Celestia and Harry looked at the spot where she was before Harry spoke.

"I wonder what that was about." Celestia looked at him a few moments in disbelief, but shook her head before she could talk. He'd figure it out eventually.

"Harry since my sister is at the beach and I cannot currently think of any reasons it would be a bad idea, could you travel to the Crystal Empire?" Harry looked at her. While it was true he didn't have much to do, could he really travel to the crystal empire. He thought it over a few moments before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I'll travel to the empire." He thought for a few moments. "But didn't the train leave a few minutes ago?" Celestia frowned. Harry shook his head. "I'll figure out my own way there." Celestia nodded at this and Harry drew his hood up. "I'll leave immediately. Please let Luna and the guards know where I am." Harry disappeared with a pop. Celestia frowned at the spot where he was.

"Is it really that hard to use doors?"

Harry appeared at the train station in Canterlot and looked around. He smiled as he saw a ticket master and walked up to him.

"Hello, which direction is the Crystal Empire in?" The ticket master stared at him like he had seen a ghost and shakily pointed a hoof north. Harry nodded in thanks and disappeared. He reappeared on the train track heading north and continued to make jumps until he saw the train. He disappeared and reappeared on top of the train and laid down to take a nap. The wind tore at his body, but the cloak kept him warn and the wind from being too bad. He cast a sticking charm on his body as he closed his eyes and fell into his unconscious.

His eyes opened to the throne room of his dreamscape. He looked around noting that the changes Nightmare had made to it had either stuck around or they had been repaired by Spectre. He snorted in amusement. The decoration felt nice any way. He turned and walked down the staircase pausing at the bottom to peer out into the courtyard. He tapped the last step and with a shudder the wall opened revealing another passageway leading down. Harry walked down it.

As Harry descended he started to hear roars. He reached the bottom revealing a stone room with a large metal door set in the wall. Spectre was standing in front of the doors with his eyes closed. Harry walked over and sat beside him.

"Any luck yet?" Spectre opened his eyes and shook his head. He sat as he looked at the door with a glare to melt steel.

"I'm not sure why it won't listen to us. It's our animagus form for god's sake." Harry looked at the door as he thought. He and Spectre had explored the dreamscape on their travels when they weren't mock fighting and they had discovered this chamber quite by accident. Spectre had fallen and hit the wall blocking the passage way and it fell down. They had discovered Harry's animal form behind the doorway, but they couldn't get it to calm down. It tried to eat them every time they opened the door and they still weren't sure what it was. They could only tell it was big and very angry before they had to seal the door shut. Spectre had decided they might need the form in the future and had been trying to tame it.

"I'm sure we'll get it in time." Harry stood as he looked upwards. "It feels like the train has stopped. Time to wake up." Spectre nodded as he glared at the door. Harry shrugged and disappeared from the dreamscape.

Harry's eyes opened as he stood on top of the train. He hopped off the train and walked in the direction he felt Twilight's magic. He frowned as he felt her magic start moving faster. Was she running? He walked faster and drew his Cloak around him to block the wind. He paused in his as he felt Twilight's become cloaked in something. He stopped completely as he felt something coming towards him.

"What is that?" He watched as dark smoke seemed to appear from nowhere and form a large cloud. He raised an eyebrow as two green eyes appeared in the cloud. He snorted. "Is that supposed to be scary? I've fought a giant snake that could kill with a look and a dark wizard. That's not scary." The cloud let out a roaring growl and engulf and Harry realized he probably shouldn't have provoked it as it engulfed him.

He shivered as he felt the cloud flow around him. He started to gag as he felt the cloud flow into his mouth and down his throat. He felt crystals start to form on his horn. He reached inward and grasped his magic. His eyes flared white.

"GET AWAY FROM ME." The cloud was forced away as his magic flared and he ran forward and threw a dome he could barely see. He stumbled as he felt warm air on his face. He looked up as started to cough and found Twilight and the others staring at him. He made a small wave at them. He stopped coughing and stood. "Hi, what are the odds we would meet here?" Twilight raised an eyebrow at him. Harry shrugged. "Alright, Celestia totally sent me to help if things become too troublesome to deal with on your own." Harry tried to push magic out of his horn and found it hampered by the crystals. He frowned. "That's not good." He focused on the group when he heard Twilight speak.

"Sombra attacked you too Harry." Harry frowned at that. That cloud was this Sombra person. Now he definitely knew something was wrong.

"I may have provoked him." The others looked at him for a few moments as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Finally Twilight spoke.

"And why, would you do that?" Harry shrugged.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time I guess." Harry watched as the others hit themselves in the face. "So, shall we go see princess Cadence?" The others looked at Harry and then each other and all nodded at once.

Harry looked around uncomfortably. The ponies that milled around the streets were wrong somehow. It seemed like they had lost the spark that made life worth living. Harry frowned as a thought came to him that had been milling around the back of his skull. They may have lost their spark, but something infinitely worse had happened to Sombra.

Sombra was empty for a lack of a better term. It was like someone had reached in and taken everything that would bring joy and left only darkness. Harry didn't believe Sombra was evil, no someone had done that to him. They had twisted his mind and soul and made him bad.

Harry looked up as they arrived at the tower in the center of the city. He needed to meet with Cadence, get rid of the crystals on his horn and figure out what was wrong with Sombra and who did it to him. Harry snorted. Just an average day in the life of Harry Potter.


	28. Authors note

I would like to apologize to every one waiting for an update. My muse is currently missing and without it, I have trouble putting words on paper. I'm trying to work on the next chapter, but I'm unsure when it will be done.


	29. Poll

I'm sorry to say that this isn't a new chapter. My muse is still missing. I merely wanted to let my readers know that they can vote on a poll on my profile on whether or not they would like to see some of Sirius's adventures though out the multiverse.


	30. Chapter 28 preview

**Authors note: This isn't a complete chapter, more a preview to what will come. I'm giving it to you guys so you can see what you have been waiting for.**

Harry looked around in confusion. He had been greeting Princess Cadence one moment and had appeared here the next. He frowned. No, this place wasn't physically though Harry couldn't tell you where that information came from. The room he was in was similar to a sitting room with plush chairs and a massive fireplace. Books sat on shelves around the edge of the room.

"Greetings to you master of Death." Harry froze as he slowly turned to view the man who had addressed him. And it was a man, not a pony as he had become used to in his travels. He appeared human, but when Harry tried to focus on him, he seemed to flicker in place. Finally Harry found his voice.

"Who are you?" The man looked at Harry and Harry realized that his eyes seemed to glow with an inner light that prevented him from discerning their color. When the man spoke his voice seemed to carry an air of thoughtfulness.

"Who am I? That is the question isn't it. I have had many names Mister Potter. Once ages and ages ago, I was called the Walker. Then I became the Watcher and now I am known simply as the Keeper." The man smiled at Harry and he finally noticed that the man didn't actually have eyes. In their place were two fiery gemstones that glowed with power. "I am one of the few once mortal beings who can fight on par with the old beings of creation." The man started to laugh, a hint of madness carried in it. "There were few of us to begin with, but we're disappearing now. Things that harken back to the farthest beginnings of creation are stirring from their ancient slumber. I'm afraid to say that it is your fault they stir Harry Potter." Harry blinked at the statement for a few moments.

"What? How the hell could it be my fault?" The man seemed to focus on an area above Harry's head for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Death is old Mister Potter and one of the most powerful beings in all of creation. When you claimed the Deathly Hallows and mastership over Death ripples were sent out." Harry stared at the man for a few moments in disbelief. Then he frowned.

"I'm leaving now." Harry felt his magic flow as he tried to apparate away but couldn't. It didn't feel like there was anything blocking him, but like there was nowhere else to go. As Harry looked at the man, the man smiled and something was wrong with it. Before Harry could do anything, a Voice spoke.

"_**NO."**_ Reality shattered around Harry and he fell into a black abyss.


	31. Chapter 28

**Author's note: Bit shorter than the other's, but that's probably because my muse is still missing. Harry finally returns to what he was at the beginning. Enjoy.**

Harry looked around in confusion. He had been greeting Princess Cadence one moment and had appeared here the next. He frowned. No, this place wasn't physically though Harry couldn't tell you where that information came from. The room he was in was similar to a sitting room with plush chairs and a massive fireplace. Books sat on shelves around the edge of the room.

"Greetings to you master of Death." Harry froze as he slowly turned to view the man who had addressed him. And it was a man, not a pony as he had become used to in his travels. He appeared human, but when Harry tried to focus on him, he seemed to flicker in place. Finally Harry found his voice.

"Who are you?" The man looked at Harry and Harry realized that his eyes seemed to glow with an inner light that prevented him from discerning their color. When the man spoke his voice seemed to carry an air of thoughtfulness.

"Who am I? That is the question isn't it. I have had many names Mister Potter. Once ages and ages ago, I was called the Walker. Then I became the Watcher and now I am known simply as the Keeper." The man smiled at Harry and he finally noticed that the man didn't actually have eyes. In their place were two fiery gemstones that glowed with power. "I am one of the few once mortal beings who can fight on par with the old beings of creation." The man started to laugh, a hint of madness carried in it. "There were few of us to begin with, but we're disappearing now. Things that harken back to the farthest beginnings of creation are stirring from their ancient slumber. I'm afraid to say that it is your fault they stir Harry Potter." Harry blinked at the statement for a few moments.

"What? How the hell could it be my fault?" The man seemed to focus on an area above Harry's head for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Death is old Mister Potter and one of the most powerful beings in all of creation. When you claimed the Deathly Hallows and mastership over Death ripples were sent out." Harry stared at the man for a few moments in disbelief. Then he frowned.

"I'm leaving now." Harry felt his magic flow as he tried to apparate away but couldn't. It didn't feel like there was anything blocking him, but like there was nowhere else to go. As Harry looked at the man, the man smiled and something was wrong with it. Before Harry could do anything, a Voice spoke.

"_**NO."**_ Reality shattered around Harry and he fell into a black abyss.

Harry jerked up and looked around. He appeared to be in some sort of hospital wing. He started to frown as he looked around. He needed to know something. "Death." Harry's voice echoed softly off the walls of the room.

"Yes Master." Harry turned to look at Death and frowned. Death looked exhausted. His cheeks were sunk in along with his eyes. It was quite disconcerting to see a being who could probably rip dimensions apart on a whim seem tired. "Did you need something my Master?" Harry looked into Death's eyes for a few seconds before nodding.

"Have you heard of a person called The Keeper or maybe The Walker?" Death looked at Harry before he sighed and sat down on a suddenly appearing recliner. He rubbed his face with his hands as he sighed. He looked up at Harry.

"I was hoping to hold off on you meeting the others until you had fully accepted your position my master. The others aren't as nice as you are and they would try to take your mantle away from you." Death sighed again. "I've been keeping them away for now, but even for all my power, they won't stay away forever."

"Who is the Keeper?" The question slipped out of Harry's mouth before his brain had completely caught up. Death leaned back into the chair he had conjured.

"The Keeper or The Watcher or even The Walker are the titles of a mortal who managed to ascend to the plane of embodiments. How he did so, I do not know personally because I refuse to question the older dead ones from dead worlds. I do know that he is quite mad and despite his appearance not quite mortal anymore." Death looked around, dare Harry say it, wearily. "The two gemstones that have replaced his eyes are a mystery to me, I admit. While I've seen others similar to them before, the two in his eyes seem to have no limit on the amount of power produced." Harry frowned at Death as he realized something.

"You've been keeping the other embodiments away haven't you?" Death nodded at the question leaving Harry to sigh. "Stop doing it, it's exhausting you." Death looked up to protest. "Don't argue. If the others come here to fight, let them come. I'm not defenseless you know. The Hallows hold power on their own regardless if they are being held by the Master of Death. Now….." Harry hopped out of bed and onto the floor. "I'm assuming Sombra hasn't been dealt with yet or other ponies would be here, so let's go deal with him." Harry looked at his horn where black crystals still clung to before snorting. Something had changed, whether with him or the crystals, he didn't know, but now all he had to do was pulse his magic and the crystals fell off. He looked at the embodiment of life ending for a few moments. "I'm not sure if you sleep, but try and rest would you. I'm going to deal with Sombra."

Harry stepped out of the palace with his Cloak wrapped around him. He took notice of the differences and smiled at how fast the others managed to set up a festival. He paused for a moment as fresh air hit him in the face. Magic was flowing through the air though it was erratic and nothing was focused, it was definitely there. Something was happening and he needed to find out what. He glanced around and noticed the others minus Twilight trying to stop ponies from looking under a tarp. He called out. "May I ask what is going on here?" Everypony turned to look at him. Pinkie Pie smiled.

""Harry's awake." Harry nodded then frowned as he glanced up just as the sky flickered revealing the shadowy form of Sombra. He frowned at the sight. That was obviously not good for anyone.

"Master, before you go charging off. Why are you still a unicorn?" Harry paused as he turned to look at Death.

"What do you mean?"

"You have the raw power necessary now to make the leap to alicorn now, I just assumed you like being a unicorn." Harry stared at Death for a few moments before he felt his magic and frowned. It did appear to have grown more than he had expected.

"And how exactly do I make the leap to becoming an alicorn?" Death smiled at the question even as Harry realized that time had stopped.

"That's easy. Near death experience." Before Harry could say something, a massive scythe appeared in Death's hands and he swung it at Harry's head. As the scythe cut into his head, his magic surged and with an explosion of what seemed to be liquid shadow Harry was engulfed.

Harry fell through what seemed to be an endless void. His form was a writhing mass of shadows that didn't seem to be able to decide whether it wanted to be human, pony or something else. But even as Harry fell through the void lost bits of his shadowy body, his magic was twisting and growing. It was altering its very nature as it absorbed the Hallows infused with its master's body.

First the wand was consumed and with it Harry's magic didn't just become more powerful, but something more. His magic was now both a part of the universe and existing outside of it. It started to follow no rules, but these imposed on it by its master.

The next Hallow consumed was the Cloak. With it, Harry's magic become unseen by mortal wizards. Nothing could be hidden from the magic that had the very concept of unseen written into it. Even as his magic became undetectable, so too did Harry become invisible to the magical eyes of the world.

The last Hallow to be consumed was the Resurrection stone. The name of the stone is misleading, for it goes far beyond the simple calling back the souls of the dead. It was the very magic to shape souls at its core. As the last Hallow became one with his magic, Harry's eyes opened and with the sound of shattering glass, the void vanished to reveal him standing in front of Death still. Though nothing else had changed, Harry himself had.

Now standing as tall as Celestia, Harry was different. His fur now shimmered with magic and his eyes glowed with it. His horn had become a thing of bone white, straight as an arrow and razor sharp at the tip. The biggest difference were the two wings folded on his back, shimmering in the light.


End file.
